


Youngjae's Six Birthday Gifts

by Deescent



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Youngjae, Choi Youngjae-centric, Cock Tease, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Very Little Plot, Prostate Massage, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top everyone else, Toys, Vanilla, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deescent/pseuds/Deescent
Summary: “So, as your present, we all wanted to treat you…” Jinyoung said. “With our bodies.”Youngjae’s mouth dropped open. “ What?”During having drinks with the group a night or two before, Youngjae, in his drunken state, slipped and said something he probably shouldn't have out loud. The others took it to heart though, and instead of buying him something for his birthday, they decided to give Youngjae a 'different' type of gift that lasts him the whole week.--Honestly it's just a Youngjae centric smut book





	1. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is crazy lol, don't take it seriously.

“So, as your present, we all wanted to treat you…” Jinyoung said. “With our bodies.”

Youngjae’s mouth dropped open. “ _What_?”

Youngjae’s brain must’ve shortwired or something, because he swore this was a dream. He was confused as to what the other members were offering, and he needed a minute to process everything.

“I-I’m sorry, repeat everything you just said?” Youngjae asked, leaning back on the couch as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

“Oh my god he wasn’t even listening!” Jackson groaned.

“I think he’s just… shocked.” Jaebum noted.

“Fine, Just repeat it.” Jackson said.

Jinyoung, who was sitting on the couch next to Youngjae turned towards the younger who suddenly felt all eyes on him. “So, we’ve all been… _deprived_ lately of any sort of, um… stress relief…” he said, carefully wording himself.

“Yeah, remember the other night we all had a conversation about how we were all feeling a bit… _tense_ in a certain area?” Jaebum asked Youngjae.

Youngjae slowly nodded, trying to wrap his mind around everything. “I mean, w-we were a bit drunk during that, but I remember…”

The group was out for some well deserved drinks a few nights before and for some reason their drunken conversations led to talking about how they wished they had a significant other to go home to when stressed out. Not just for emotional comfort, but also for the _physical_ benefits.

“Yeah well, you knocked out first and went to bed, so us six continued the conversation, even though you were the one that started it…” Jaebum continued.

“I-I did?” Youngjae asked, not remembering exactly how the conversation started.

“Yeah, you were talking about how you were tired of jerking off to porn and needed someone to, well, as you put it, ‘ _make you moan._ ’” Jackson recalled.

Youngjae eyes widened. “I s-said that?”

“Yeah, I was shocked too, but too drunk to care.” BamBam commented, having been silent until now.

“I... I don’t remember saying that… why…” Youngjae mumbled, trying to remember, but failing.

“And you also said that you’d even prefer one of us doing you rather than your hand.” Jackson added.

“I guess alcohol brings out Youngjae’s true thoughts…” Yugyeom commented.

“Anyway,” Jinyoung continued before the other members went too far. “We were talking about it and, we all agreed that we needed some way to relieve this pent up energy.”

Jaebum nodded in agreement. “We talked it over and since you brought it up, we thought that you would be a good solution to our problems.”

“ _All_ of our problems.” Jackson added.

“O-Okay… so what does that mean?” Youngjae asked.

“Well, your birthday is coming up, and since you had told us you wanted a different way to get off instead of porn, we decided that as your present we’ll give you our bodies rather than buy you something materialistic.” Jinyoung stated, watching the younger for his reaction.

“I… _what_?” Youngjae asked again.

Mark, who had been quiet the whole time, groaned and rolled his eyes. “It’s not that hard to understand. We’re all horny and we like the way you look so we all wanna fuck you, is that cool?”

“Not at the same time though!” Jackson threw in.

“Oh no, that’d be weird.” BamBam agreed.

“It’s like a win win situation. You get multiple sources of pleasure, and we don’t have to jerk off anymore. I think it’s pretty fair, don’t you?” Jinyoung said, trying to convince the younger who was still shocked.

“I… b-but, me? Why? Why me?” Youngjae asked too overwhelmed to think straight.

“I’m getting tired of repeating this…” Jackson said, laying himself out on the living room floor.

“Just be patient, he needs to absorb it first.” Jinyoung said.

“We chose you because you brought it up first. And like Mark said, we’re all sort of attracted to you anyway, so it’s kinda an obvious decision.” Jaebum explained, hoping Youngjae would understand.

“As… a birthday present?” Youngjae asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Well, yeah. We want to just start it as sort of a birthday thing for you, but if you want to do it regularly, we wouldn’t mind that either.” Jaebum replied.

“I also just sorta wanna see who can fuck him the best out of us six…” Mark mumbled, getting a glare from Jinyoung who was trying _not_ to scare the younger off.

Youngjae covered his face with his hands as he felt a blush bloom over his skin. He was sweating tiny droplets as the room suddenly felt ten times hotter. He didn’t know why he was reacting this way, he felt embarrassed but turned on at the same time. It was weird. This whole situation was weird. They can’t do this. Not as friends. Definitely not as a group. They’d get caught and get into so much trouble. It was too risky.

“We… we can’t. You can’t do this, we'd get into trouble…” Youngjae said, fanning himself from how hot he felt.

“We did think about that, but who’ll know? As long as we don’t do anything the day before performances, solo schedules, or group activities, we’ll be fine.” Jinyoung said, reassuring the younger.

“We have this whole week off anyway, we won’t get caught.” BamBam added.

“B-But… we… I… um…” Youngjae stuttered, trying to find a rebuttal, but he couldn’t come up with anything. The others just stared at him as he let it all sink in, and he couldn’t understand why they all wanted to do this with him, or why the room was so _damn hot_.

“There’s nothing you can say that’ll make this a bad thing for you. You’ll be satisfied, we’ll be satisfied, everyone is satisfied! Doesn’t that sound good?” Jackson asked.

“But… what if I don’t want to? What if I say no?” Youngjae asked, still not even sure of his own opinion on the other member's suggestion.

“Well…” Jaebum started as he stood from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to the younger. He bent gown to Youngjae’s level, his hand cupping the younger’s chin. “The idea was that you _wouldn’t_ say no, and judging by how your body is reacting right now, you’re just as turned on by the idea as we are.”

Youngjae shuddered, cursing his body for ratting him out. Jaebum’s fingers lightly brushed Youngjae’s chin as he pulled away from the younger, a quiet whimper leaving his mouth.

“Jaebum don’t get him all excited now, save it for tomorrow.” Jackson said, shifting in his seat as he saw Youngjae struggling against his arousal.

“T-Tomorrow?” Youngjae asked.

“Yeah, your birthday. That's day one of your present, and it's _my_ day.” Jaebum said cockily. “It’s only fitting that the leader goes first.”

“Shut up, we just allowed that because you’ve had a crush on Youngjae the longest.” BamBam said, making Jaebum suddenly blush a bit at the confession.

“Don’t say that in front of him!” Jaebum said, turning from confident and cocky to shy and embarrassed in a matter of seconds.

“Wait, so you guys planned this out and everything?” Youngjae asked still not believing what he was hearing even though all the members wore a serious face.

Jinyoung nodded. “Everyday is someone different, but from tomorrow and onward we won’t tell you the order. We decided to at least let you know Jaebum is first.”

“Any arguments?” Mark asked, seeming tired of this conversation.

Youngjae searched his mind to find any, but he couldn’t. The felt wrong, but for some reason he couldn’t stop himself from being curious about it. And he was obviously turned on by the thought of being pleasured each night by the members. He didn’t know exactly how he should feel, if he should even try to argue or just sit back and see what happens. He took too long to respond anyway, as the members took his silence as surrender.

“Oh my gosh we actually convinced him!” BamBam exclaimed.

“I thought he would argue for a bit longer, but I guess he gave in.” Jinyoung commented.

Youngjae couldn’t even speak, he just remained silent, as he didn’t even know what to say.

“I guess that’s it then.” Jaebum said.

“Finally, this took way too long, I’m tired.” Mark said grumpily, immediately going to bed.

The others followed along as well, except Youngjae who was still sitting shocked on the couch, and Jaebum who was sitting next to him.

Jaebum patted Youngjae’s back lightly, startling the younger from the sudden touch. “Don’t worry, you’ll have fun. Remember, it’s for your birthday. And I get to be the first to treat you on the day you were born.”

Youngjae swallowed hard, imagining what Jaebum would possibly do to him. He shuddered at the things he thought, knowing that it was naughty and inappropriate, yet he felt a sliver of anticipation in his veins.

Jaebum suddenly leaned into Youngjae, his hand wrapping around the younger’s waist as the leader’s lips neared his ear.

“Look forward to tomorrow night.” Jaebum whispered before pulling away and standing to leave.

Youngjae didn’t know what the members had just gotten him into, but he did know that he was going to have an interesting birthday, and a very long week.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this garbage!!
> 
> It's almost fitting that I wrote this tho since their comeback is on Youngjae's birthday lmao


	2. Birthday: Day 1

Youngjae woke up early on his birthday, not from excitement about turning another year older, but from the wetness he felt in the crotch of his pajama pants from a night of wet dreams. Youngjae thought all night about the plans the members had for him, not ready for it, yet curious about them. The thoughts he had must’ve spilled over into his sleep though, as the sticky mess in his boxers showed.

Youngjae immediately stood and quickly headed to the bathroom, needing to clean up himself before someone might see what happened. He looked out into the hallway and saw no one, and he sighed in relief. He walked out and quickly headed to the bathroom, looking behind him in case someone where to suddenly appear. 

He suddenly bumped into something in the bathroom doorway and Youngjae stumbled back, looking at whatever he hit. Jaebum was standing there staring back at the younger who just ran into him as he was exiting the bathroom. Youngjae yelped in surprise, then his hands quickly moved down to cover his crotch.

Jaebum's eyes travelled down from Youngjae's face to where his hands covered, and a smirk worked its way onto the elder's face.

“Are you in a rush somewhere?” Jaebum asked, blocking the bathroom doorway.

“Um… I just… I need to use the bathroom…” Youngjae said, standing awkwardly.

Jaebum chuckled. “You're cute when embarrassed.”

Youngjae blushed, looking down at the floor. “J-Jaebum, I  _ really _ need to go in there…”

Jaebum cocked his head to the side. “Why? Because of what you're hiding down there?” he asked, his eyes flashing down to Youngjae's crotch.

Youngjae felt exposed and extremely embarrassed as Jaebum constantly looked down at the wet spot in between his legs. He didn't know what to do besides turn around and go back to his room. He didn't make it in time though, as Jaebum was slightly quicker than him and he grabbed Youngjae's wrist, pulling the younger back and pinning him to the wall.

“Are you that excited for tonight that you wet your pants already?” Jaebum asked, his breath fanning over Youngjae's cheek.

“J-Jaebum, I- “ Youngjae cut himself off with a whimper as Jaebum pressed himself into the younger, his thigh rubbing against the younger's crotch.

“I mean, I was saving this for later, but we can have some fun now if you want.” Jaebum said in a low tone near Youngjae's ear.

Youngjae gasped as Jaebum licked his neck, an intense shiver running through his body. His hips rolled down against Jaebum’s thigh and Youngjae groaned, way too overwhelmed by the sudden feeling.

“So you  _ do _ want me now, huh?” Jaebum asked, feeling Youngjae grind against him.

Jaebum’s hand was slowly sliding down Youngjae’s body, and just before it got to the younger’s half hard member, the two were interrupted.

“Jaebum behave.” A stern voice suddenly came from down the hall. 

Youngjae jolted from being startled while Jaebum sucked his teeth at the person who interrupted them.

“Go back to your room Jinyoung.” Jaebum said, annoyed at being stopped in the middle of his attack on Youngjae.

“You go back to your room. Can’t he start his birthday normally?” Jinyoung asked.

“This is my  _ early _ birthday present.” Jaebum argued.

“Please do it later, let's actually celebrate his birthday before we get to the… gift giving part.” Jinyoung said, heading back into his room.

Jaebum pulled away from Youngjae, sucking his teeth again as he watched Jinyoung go. He then looked back at Youngjae and caressed the younger’s cheek. “Just wait til tonight like I originally planned, where there’ll be no interruptions.” He said with a smirk.

Youngjae visibly shuddered, wondering why these words had such an affect on him. Jaebum took one last good look at Youngjae before turning around and walking back to his room. It took a minute for Youngjae to get himself together before quickly walking into the bathroom like he originally was trying to do. He closed the door behind him and suddenly the mess in his pants felt messier and wetter, as more precum had leaked out of his member after Jaebum surprised him.

He cursed under his breath, taking off his clothes and deciding to shower himself clean. His body was still heating from the interaction with Jaebum, and his member was awakened and half hard. He turned on the cold water, wanting to cool himself down, feeling the cold droplets hit his steaming skin. His heart was still racing, and it took a few minutes for him to pull himself together.

He exited the shower, and looked down at his dirtied clothes, not wanting to think about what caused them to become so messy. He picked them up and quickly ran to his room, having to wrap a towel around his waist to not accidentally flash anybody.

He sighed as he leaned against his door, relieved to be in the safety of his room. He needed a minute to calm down from everything, before throwing his clothes in the laundry bin and getting dressed. He didn’t know how the rest of his birthday would go, but it’s already started off unexpectedly. He didn’t want to think about it, just deciding to look through social media as he avoided leaving his room, not wanting to face another encounter with Jaebum, or any of the other members. After a while of avoiding the others, a knock came to Youngjae’s door. He looked up quickly from his phone, a bit hesitant to allow the person in.

“Uh, come in?” He called.

The door opened revealing Jinyoung, the one who saved him from Jaebum’s attack earlier. “Hey birthday boy~.” He said with a wide smile.

Youngjae tried to smile a little back. “Oh, hey…”

Jinyoung noticed that Youngjae couldn’t keep his eye contact, and he walked into the room, taking a seat on the younger’s bed. 

“Are you still flustered?” Jinyoung asked.

“Ah, f-flustered?” Youngjae asked, his mind blanking momentarily.

Jinyoung chuckled. “It’s okay, Jaebum won’t do anything to you until tonight.”

“Oh… that… um, o-okay…” Youngjae mumbled, not sure how to eve feel about the situation.

Jinyoung frowned. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

Youngjae couldn’t understand why he’d ask that question, because it was obvious that all of this was wrong. The whole proposal of the plan for Youngjae’s birthday surprise was wrong from the beginning. They can’t do stuff like this together, and especially not all of them with Youngjae. He couldn’t understand why the others decided this, he couldn't even imagine how the idea came up, even though they said he was the one that mentioned it first.

“It’s just… we can’t do this…” Youngjae mumbled, looking down at the bed.

“Why not? I thought we had convinced you yesterday?” Jinyoung said, his eyebrows furrowed.

“I was just speechless… I couldn’t come up with an argument or anything. But… this feels very wrong…” Youngjae said as he fiddled with his fingers.

Jinyoung reached over and patted Youngjae on the shoulder, noticing the younger tensing under his touch. “Relax, it’s not my day today, so I’m not gonna touch you in  _ that _ way. But, you say it feels wrong now, but once you actually experience it, I don’t think you’d feel the same”

“I-I’m not a virgin, I know what it feels like…” Youngjae argued, looking away from the elder. Saying that to Jinyoung felt almost like telling his mom he’d lost his virginity.

“Well firstly, you haven’t had  _ that _ many partners before, have you?” Jinyoung asked.

Youngjae shook his head. “I’ve only had one…”

Jinyoung nodded. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. So you’re not even that experienced. But also, what I really I meant was once you experience it with  _ Jaebum _ you’ll feel different about the whole idea.”

“B-But why him?” Youngjae asked, confused on what Jinyoung was getting at.

“Well, there’s more to it than just the fact that he liked you for the longest that I suggested he goes first...” Jinyoung stated.

“What is it?” Youngjae asked.

“Besides the fact that he's had his eyes on you first… he’s also  _ very _ good in the field of… pleasure…” Jinyoung stated, chuckling lightly.

“What does that mean?” Youngjae questioned.

“Well… let's just say that Jaebum definitely know how to make someone feel  _ really _ good… he’s, uh,  _ skillful _ I guess…” Jinyoung stated.

Youngjae caught on to what Jinyoung was saying and couldn’t help but blush. “B-But… how do you know he’s so good at...  _ that _ ?”

Jinyoung didn’t answer, and instead he smiled and looked away, a blush settling on his face. Youngjae needed a moment to put two and two together before it finally clicked. His eyes widened in realization.

“Y-You two have… you’ve… b-but…” Youngjae stuttered, not really knowing what to ask first.

“Don’t question it. We just get bored occasionally and… well… those days that I tell you my legs hurt are not always from performing…” Jinyoung confessed.

“Oh…  _ oh _ , I-I see…” Youngjae mumbled, still unable to believe that Jinyoung and Jaebum had been going on all this time and he had no idea.

“In fact, he threatened me this morning after I interrupted you two. He told me that I need to mind my business before he makes me unable to walk for the rest of the week.” Jinyoung stated with a giggle. “He’s honestly so adorable when he tries to be threatening and controlling.”

Youngjae had a horrified look on his face, completely shocked at what he was hearing. “Um… y-you didn’t need to tell me that…”

Jinyoung shrugged. “I know, but I wanted to. Trust me though, he’ll be gentle with you, even though it seems like he won’t. Unless you tell him to pound into you hard and good, he’ll take it slow.”

Youngjae nearly choked on his own spit, the image of Jaebum pounding hard into him flashing through his mind.

Jinyoung chuckled at Youngjae’s reaction, patting him on the head. “You’re so cute. I can’t wait til it’s my day. But for now, you’re Jaebum’s.”

“W-Why would you make the best go first?” Youngjae asked, thinking that it was sort of backwards logic.

“Well because, today is your birthday, and we want you to have a good day that ends with a good fuck, not a bad one. And also, if you have a good experience, then you’ll want more, and you won’t be as nervous for the rest of us.” Jinyoung explained.

Youngjae swallowed hard, this whole conversation making him more nervous than anything. “A-And why can’t you tell me the order?”

Jinyoung leaned in, lightly tapping Youngjae’s nose with his finger. “Because it a surprise.”

The elder then stood from Youngjae’s bed and headed to the door, Youngjae watched him, still in shock about everything.

Jinyoung paused at the door, turning back to look at the younger. “Anticipate tonight, it might be one of your favorites out of the six of us. Oh, yeah, breakfast is ready.”

Jinyoung left, his comment making Youngjae shudder. He didn’t know if he was scared or worried or nervous or actually anticipating tonight, but he didn’t know how he could survive all day without feeling awkward in Jaebum’s presence. He left his room not long after Jinyoung and headed to the kitchen, where he saw that the other members had cooked him a breakfast of all his favorite breakfast foods. They were gathered around the table, getting ready to eat when Youngjae walked in.

Jackson noticed him first, jumping up from his seat and throwing an arm around the younger. “‘Youngjae! You’re another year older! How do you feel?”

Youngjae chuckled nervously, a bit weirded out by the other members acting normal around him after they had told him their plans for him this upcoming week. “I feel alright…” he responded.

“Just alright? You should feel great! Look, we made you food, sit and eat, and then you’ll feel even better!” BamBam said, guiding Youngjae to an empty seat between him and Jaebum.

Youngjae sat down, looking at the food in front of him, then at the others who were eagerly staring back. He felt a bit awkward being the center of attention, but he tried not to focus on that too much.

“Um… thanks guys. You didn’t have to do this…” Youngjae said, still wanting to appreciate the others for their hard work in cooking him the meal.

“No problem, your birthday is just as special as everyone else’s!” Yugyeom said, patting Youngjae on the shoulder.

“Okay, I’m hungry, so I’m gonna eat.” Mark said, reaching out and getting some food.

The others joined him, and Youngjae just sat there,  a bit uncomfortable with the way everyone was treating him. They’re all usually nice to him on his birthday, so this was nothing new, it was just the fact that they were acting so casual even though the night before they dropped that surprise on Youngjae. Youngjae can’t just brush off what they said or pretend that what they suggested to do with him was normal, yet they acted like nothing even happened.

He tried not to focus on it while eating, but it became impossibly hard with Jaebum sitting on the other side of him. Youngjae knew that Jaebum was going first, so it felt really uncomfortable sitting next to him. He constantly glanced at the elder, who seemed to be focused on eating his food, yet Youngjae was still nervous being around him.

Youngjae tried to eat without paying too much attention to Jaebum, but that only worked until Jaebum had lightly placed his hand on Youngjae thigh under the table. Youngjae jolted, nearly elbowing BamBam in the arm. He tensed up, looking over to Jaebum who didn’t even pay attention to him, he just kept eating. But his hand was placed firmly on Youngjae’s thigh and the younger tried to move his leg a bit to shake it off. His hand remained there, and Youngjae nearly choked when Jaebum squeezed his thigh. He looked over at Jaebum once again, the elder meeting his gaze just for a second before looking back at his food.

“ _ Someone _ can’t keep their eyes off of our leader.” A teasing voice said from across the table.

Youngjae looked over to the source of the voice, seeing Jackson staring back at him with a smirk. “Ah, n-no, I was just…”

Youngjae couldn’t even really explain himself, and he felt his cheeks heating up. He felt Jaebum’s hand move down his leg, sending shivers through Youngjae.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to hide your excitement.” BamBam added, immediately joining in with the teasing.

“No, I was just… I wasn’t looking at him because of  _ that _ …” Youngjae said, shifting in his seat as Jaebum’s hand had pushed up the fabric of the shorts Youngjae was wearing, exposing his bare skin. He tried hard not to show a reaction, but he felt his heart pounding a thousand beats a minute.

“Sure, whatever you say.” Jackson said, unconvinced by the younger.

Youngjae swallowed hard, wanting to explain himself, yet Jaebum’s touch referred him silent. His hand had moved back up to his thigh, but this time it was under his shorts. Jaebum started softly rubbing circles into Youngjae’s inner thigh with his thumb, the younger trying not to give a reaction. Jaebum’s hand was way too close to the area between Youngjae's leg, and even though the younger tried to focus on just eating, he couldn’t ignore the light touches on his thigh.

He felt himself getting harder in his pants, even though he was trying hard to make his body not react. His boxers were tight around his member, and the bigger the bulge in Youngjae’s pants got, the more likely Jaebum was to accidentally brush over it. Instead though, Jaebum’s hand just directly cupped Youngjae’s erection, and the younger gasped and leaned over the table. Suddenly, all eyes were on Youngjae, and Jaebum’s hand was no longer touching him.

“Are you okay?” Mark asked.

“I’m f-fine…” Youngjae said, even though he really wasn’t. “I’m just full guys, thanks a bunch for the meal.”

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at the younger, noticing his odd behavior. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Youngjae nodded, standing from his seat. “I’m fine, I’m just going back to my room…”

Youngjae quickly left the kitchen, keeping his eyes away from Jaebum. He felt his half hard member becoming heavier in his pants the more he thought about Jaebum’s hand on his leg. He went back to his room, groaning as he dropped himself on his bed. He didn’t know why the members were doing this to him, and with Jaebum being a tease about it too, Youngjae wasn’t sure how long he’d last.

All day he was on edge, nervous about every move Jaebum made, whether the elder was just brushing past him in the hallway or taking a seat next to him in the living room while the younger was watching T.V.. Youngjae tried to spend his birthday as normally as possible, but Jaebum’s presence always made it hard. The others suggested going out and doing something together to celebrate, but Youngjae had told them that he wanted to just stay in and relax, and now he’s regretting that choice, as being home with the possibility of Jaebum running into him everywhere was much more stressful than he’d imagine. Maybe this is why the members decided not to tell Youngjae whos turn it was each day, they all knew how paranoid he’d get if they did. It was just the fact that he didn’t know  _ when _ Jaebum would attack that terrifies him. He’d walk so carefully down the hallway, trying not to alert Jaebum on his whereabouts, yet it seems Jaebum could always find him anyway.

After he finished his special dinner, Youngjae made sure to get a seat across from Jaebum rather than next to him, Youngjae excused himself from the table to go back to his room, yet the members protested, as they hadn’t even done the whole birthday tradition yet.

Youngjae waited as Jinyoung got up and got a cake that was hidden somewhere in the refrigerator. He brought it back to the table, setting it down in front of Youngjae and he lit the candles. BamBam turned out the lights and everyone started singing happy birthday. Even though Youngjae had been anxious all day, he couldn’t keep himself from smiling happily in this moment as the members sang happy birthday to him. He did love each and every one of them, and they all go out of their way to do things just for him. They might be crazy, but Youngjae fits right in with them.

Youngjae made a quick meaningless wish and blew out the candles, everyone cheering as he did so. Just as he was blowing the last of them out though, Youngjae was sneak attacked by Mark with the frosting from the cake.

“Oops.” Mark said even though he did it on purpose, and Youngjae immediate got up, dipped his finger into the frosting of the cake, and chased the elder down for revenge.

Mark had also attacked one of the others, and then suddenly everyone was chasing each other with frosting. It was almost a game of survival, and Youngjae had found a perfect hiding spot after getting caught a few times.

“Where’s the birthday boy~?” Jackson called, trying to find Youngjae.

“Don’t you want some cake on your face Youngjae? It’s strawberry flavored!” BamBam said, also searching for him

Youngjae stood quietly in a closet, trying not to giggle. The door was cracked open a little and he could see almost everything perfectly through the little space.

“Youngjae!” Mark screamed, giggling as he joined the hunt for the younger.

“Where is he?” Jinyoung asked.

Youngjae was having a hard time hiding his laughter, watching the confused members run around trying to find him. He was startled though, when the door to his hiding spot was suddenly swung open, and someone was standing right in front of him. He looked up at the person, realizing it was Jaebum looking down at him. He gasped in surprise as Jaebum grabbed him and pulled him out of the closet.

“He’s right here guys.” Jaebum called, holding Youngjae’s hands behind his back like a caught criminal as he led the younger to the others in the living room.Youngjae saw the other's evil faces and already knew where this was going.

“W-Wait, guys h-hold on…” Youngjae stuttered.

“You’re the birthday boy, so it’s only fair that you get the most frosting on you.” Jinyoung said, nearing the younger with his frosting covered fingers.

Youngjae struggled against Jaebum's hold as the members got closer, unable to break free of it. “Guys, hey, it’s my birthday, why are you attacking me? Shouldn't we attack the one who started all of this?”

“I already got enough cake on me!” Mark retorted, his face being covered with cream.

Youngjae tried to break out of Jaebum’s iron grip again, but only got pulled back against the elder, his back hitting Jaebum’s chest. Youngjae couldn’t help but lean back against the warmth of Jaebum’s body, even in this situation. He eventually gave up fighting, just allowing the members to do what they want.

Jinyoung was first, swiping some cream down Youngjae’s neck, giggling as he did so. Then Mark went, putting a bit of frosting on the younger’s ear. The rest of the members went as well, Jackson going as far as reaching under Youngjae’s shirt and wiping frosting on his chest.

“Seriously? You guys ruined my shirt…” Youngjae complained, still being held by Jaebum.

“You can wash it.” Jackson said, waving off the younger’s complaints.

“Okay, I think we’ve played around enough. We destroyed the cake, so I just threw it out.” Jinyoung stated, turning back to go to his room.

“I call shower first!” Mark said, the others groaning as they had wanted to shower off their frosting first. 

The maknaes started to leave as well, too busy talking about something to even say goodnight.

Youngjae was still in Jaebum’s grasp, and he tried to pull away, not realizing what was happening until Jackson started to leave. Youngjae put two and two together, and realized that the others were leaving him and Jaebum together alone. He started panicking, as Jaebum wasn’t loosening his grip.

“J-Jaebum let me go…” Youngjae mumbled, trying to pull away more forcefully this time.

“Yeah, well, good night birthday boy, I’m going to bed.” Jackson said, walking off down the hall.

“W-Wait…” Youngjae softly said, looking at Jackson as if he were the only one left to save him.

Jackson turned back, smiled and winked at the younger, before continuing down the hall. As soon as Jackson's door close, Jaebum leaned into the younger, his mouth just near Youngjae’s ear. Youngjae could feel Jaebum's body heat and his heart started beating a million times faster than it had been just moments ago.

“Are you nervous?” The elder asked, his smooth voice filling Youngjae’s head.

Youngjae whimpered, not really sure how to react or answer the question. His arms were starting to hurt a little from being held back and from him struggling, and Jaebum was right behind him, his body pressed again Youngjae’s. So, ‘nervous’ might be the word to fit what Youngjae was feeling at the time. Maybe a tiny bit aroused as well.

“Don’t be, you trust me, right?” Jaebum asked.

Youngjae’s heart nearly flipped out of his chest. How could he not trust that honey voice of Jaebum’s? The elder's breath lightly fanned over Youngjae’s ear as he spoke, making the Youngjae’s body shudder against him.

“You look really good right now…” Jaebum stated, even though he was viewing the younger from the back.

“B-But, the frosting…” Youngjae stuttered, mentioning that the frosting made him look a mess.

“I don’t mind it, strawberry is my second favorite flavor anyway. I bet you can guess what my first favorite flavor is.” Jaebum said, suddenly turning this into a guessing game.

“What is it?” Youngjae asked, going along with it even though he wasn’t sure how it fit in.

“You.” Jaebum stated, his tongue lightly licking over the younger’s frosting covered ear.

Youngjae felt goosebumps over his body, caught off guard by the licking and nibbling at his earlobe. Youngjae’s breathing picked up, feeling Jaebum’s mouth move slowly over his skin. Jaebum released Youngjae’s arms, pulling the younger closer to him by the waist so that their bodies were pressed flush together. His hands immediately searched for the entrance to under Youngjae's shirt, roaming over the skin hidden by fabric.

Youngjae was already overwhelmed, and he didn’t know exactly what what happening, it was all too fast even though Jaebum was going slow. All he could feel was Jaebum trailing butterfly kisses down his neck, and his tongue dragging over the skin, lapping at the frosting that had been left there.

Youngjae felt his whole body reacting, the room felt warmer, his pants were growing tighter, and he kept shuddering under Jaebum’s touch. The elder guided Youngjae to the couch, never taking a hand off of him. He pushed him back to lay down and Jaebum could now have access the the front of him, continuing where he left off. He licked up the line of frosting down his neck that Jinyoung had left and sucked the flavor off of Youngjae’s skin.

Youngjae gasped when he felt a little nibble at his collarbone, the elder then soothing it over with his tongue. Jaebum’s hands traveled lightly over Youngjae’s skin, sending shivers down the younger’s spine. His fingers moved up to where Jackson has spread the frosting, pushing Youngjae’s shirt up with them. Youngjae felt like he was being exposed, and he wanted to pull down his shirt, but Jaebum’s finger had graised over a nipple and all thoughts of covering himself disappeared. He whimpered lightly, and Jaebum paused, noticing what made Youngjae emit that noise.

Jaebum circled around the nub before rolling it under his finger, making Youngjae squirm in pleasure. Youngjae’s hips bucked, as he was really turned on at this point, his member straining against his boxers and shorts.

“Sensitive…” Jaebum mumbled to himself, taking note of that for future reference.

Jaebum dipped his finger into the frosting on Youngjae’s chest and covered both nipples with it, and Youngjae almost lost it when Jaebum slowly dragged his tongue over one of them. His back arched into the feeling and a needy whine escaped the younger, and suddenly all Youngjae wanted was more of Jaebum’s tongue and hands on him. At first he was scared and nervous, he didn’t know what to expect or what exactly was going on, but his mind was clouded with lust and pleasure and his pants were uncomfortably tight around his growing erection, he just wanted more.

Jaebum licked across Youngjae’s chest, cleaning off all the frosting Jackson had placed there, before paying the same amount of attention to the other nipple. He licked up the frosting, but this time didn’t swallow it, and he moved back up to Youngjae’s face and placed a surprise kiss on his lips. Youngjae was caught off guard, but he easily melted into Jaebum’s soft, sweet tasting lips. Jaebum took no time to gently lick into Youngjae’s mouth, sharing the sweet frosting between their tongues. Youngjae softly moaned as Jaebum kissed him, becoming even more turned on just from the way their lips were connecting.

Jaebum pulled away, leaving Youngjae breathless but wanting more, as he pulled the younger’s shirt completely off to give Jaebum a full view of the sight under him. The younger’s body was flushed and Youngjae already looked completely messed up even though they hadn’t done much. Jaebum couldn’t keep himself away as he leaned down for another taste of Youngjae’s lips, growling into it like a hungry animal.

Youngjae felt his heart drop at the sound of Jaebum’s eagerness to have him, and Youngjae would gladly give himself up if it just meant more of Jaebum. He felt almost helpless, but a good sort of helpless, like Jaebum was going to take care of him and he didn’t have to worry about a thing. Jaebum’s fingers traveled down Youngjae’s sides, his dull nails scraping lightly against his skin. Youngjae’s spit caught in his throat, almost unable to breath because of Jaebum's intoxicating warmth and touches.

Jaebum’s fingers hooked onto the waistband of Youngjae’s pants, the younger watching Jaebum in excitement as he trailed kisses from his mouth down to just above his pants. He paused, looking up at the younger through dark, lust filled eyes, and Youngjae couldn’t keep the eye contact, looking away. Jaebum unhooked his fingers from Youngjae’s waistband and Youngjae was nearly trembling in anticipation, wanting Jaebum to touch him down there already. Jaebum lightly palmed Youngjae’s bulge through his shorts, and Youngjae couldn’t keep himself from bucking his hips up to get more friction.

“Excited?” Jaebum asked, staring at Youngjae’s face from where he was.

Youngjae couldn’t answer he was too embarrassed and he felt himself blush at the question.

Jaebum smirked at the younger’s reaction. “I’m glad. You want me to do this as much as I want to, right?” He asked, squeezing his hand around Youngjae’s bugle.

Youngjae groaned, his hips bucking up again, wanting Jaebum to just slip his hand inside already.

“Say it Youngjae, tell me you want me.” Jaebum whispered as he started to pull Youngjae’s shorts down to reveal his tight boxers.

Youngjae couldn’t answer, he was too embarrassed and too focused on how close Jaebum was to his member to respond. Jaebum smirked at the silence, responding to it with a kitten lick outside of Youngjae’s boxers. Youngjae gripped the couch, Jaebum’s teasing already becoming too much as the elder again flicked his tongue over the fabric. Youngjae’s hips bucked into Jaebum’s faces, the elder responding by sucking his member outside of the tight fabric around it. Youngjae whined, craving more than just this.

“You want me Youngjae? You want me to take these off?” Jaebum asked while gesturing to Youngjae’s boxers, already knowing the answer, but still wanting to hear it from the younger.

“Yes…” Youngjae responded weakly, covering his face as he was feeling embarrassed. He sounded so needy, and he hated how desperate his tone was, but that’s honestly how he felt and he just wanted Jaebum to hurry up.

Jaebum chuckled, loving how adorable Youngjae was when embarrassed. He hooked his fingers into Youngjae’s boxers, slowly tugging them down and off, revealing Youngjae’s precum covered erection that was waiting eagerly to be paid attention to.

“You’re already so wet down here, you’ve been anticipating this, huh?” Jaebum asked, grinning at the younger’s flushed face who couldn’t feel anymore embarrassed.

Jaebum gripped Youngjae’s thighs and spread them wide open. Really wide open. Youngjae felt exposed and immediately wanted to close them, but Jaebum pinned them down with his arms as he bent down and licked a stripe up Youngjae’s erection that rested on his lower stomach. Youngjae moaned, unable to stop the sound from erupting from his throat. He grabbed onto the couch cushion as Jaebum’s tongue worked wonders on Youngjae’s erection. Jaebum took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he jerked Youngjae with his hand.

“J-Jaebum…” Youngjae weakly called out, he didn’t know why exactly he was calling Jaebum, but the elder's name was on his lips most of the time.

Youngjae was already a moaning mess, his hips constantly bucking and body shuddering under Jaebum’s every lick and touch. His hands somehow found their way into Jaebum’s hair, and Youngjae gripped tightly at the strands. Jaebum started sucking harder, bobbing his head and pumping Youngjae faster while stealing glances at the helpless younger.

Just as Jaebum felt Youngjae’s legs begin to shake, he popped off of the younger’s member, leaving him whining for more. Jaebum worked his way down, lapping at Youngjae’s balls and leading kisses even lower. Youngjae felt Jaebum's mouth traveling lower and he wondered where things were going.

“J-Jaebum, what are you- “ Youngjae’s breath hitched as Jaebum reached his hole, dragging his tongue across Youngjae's puckering entrance.

The younger moaned, unexpecting such a sensation in such a sensitive place. Jaebum licked at Youngjae’s entrance, lapping up the liquids that had leaked down from the younger’s erection. Youngjae’s body tried to escape the pleasure, pulling away from Jaebum’s tongue, but Jaebum tightly gripped the younger’s thighs and pulled him closer, pushing his face further into Youngjae’s ass, continuing to mercilessly eat the younger out. 

“J-Jaebu-... w-wait, Jae- “ Youngjae stuttered and moaned as Jaebum started to push his tongue into Youngjae.

A loud moan ripped through Youngjae’s throat as Jaebum shallowly thrusted his tongue in and out of the younger. Youngjae was quickly losing it, all his thoughts and nerves being lost in the feeling of Jaebum’s tongue thrusting into him. He felt that there was no way he could be pleasured anymore than he already was, it was impossible, but he had forgotten about the part where Jaebum pressed a finger to his entrance as his tongue licked around it, slowly working it into the younger. Youngjae tensed, feeling Jaebum sneak a finger into him, but it all felt too good to really care at this point.

Jaebum pushed it further in, still licking at Youngjae's hole as it swallowed up his finger. Youngjae bit his bottom lip, trying not to moan too loud for the others to hear, but maybe it was a bit too late for that.

“Youngjae, you feel so warm inside…” Jaebum said almost in awe.

Youngjae whimpered at the comment, finding Jaebum’s voice too addictive to resist literally melting from it. Youngjae felt Jaebum pushing the digit in, and pulling it out in a slow drag against his walls. He looked down at the man between his legs who was focused on the way Youngjae sucked up his fingers. Youngjae couldn’t look at Jaebum like that, it was too much for him to handle all at once.

Jaebum had sped up his finger, and Youngjae was responding positively, so he pressed a second one to the younger’s hole, gently working it in along with the other. Youngjae felt the stretch of a second finger, gripping onto the couch cushions as Jaebum, pushed it in alongside the first. It only took a minute or so for Youngjae to feel more pleasure than stretching, and Jaebum made it almost unbearable by leaving small kisses on Youngjae’s inner thighs and hips.

Youngjae was still trying not to moan too loudly, but Jaebum had started scissoring his fingers inside the younger, which made it harder for Youngjae to control himself. Youngjae was beginning to push back onto Jaebum’s fingers, his body reacting on its own accords.

“Youngjae I want to hear you.” Jaebum stated, looking up at the younger from in between his legs.

“But… B-But the o-others…” Youngjae mumbled as he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to hold back another moan.

“Who cares about the others? They already know anyway, so stop holding back.” Jaebum said.

“B-But, Jaebum, I- “ Youngjae cut himself off with a loud, unapologetic moan the erupted from him after Jaebum’s fingers brushed over his prostate.

Jaebum smirked. “Yes, just like that, let me hear you.” He said, brushing his fingers over the sensitive bundle of nerves again.

Youngjae moaned again, his thoughts of disturbing the others disappearing as intense pleasure coursed through him. His nails dug into the couch cushion as his back arched, his body pushing back onto Jaebum’s fingers more desperately than it had before.

“J-Jaebum, I n-need more…” Youngjae said, soon after realizing how needy he sounded. 

He wanted to internally cringe from his own voice, since before all of this happened, he was dreading even being alone in the same room with Jaebum. Now here he is, a moaning mess slung out on the couch with Jaebum’s fingers knuckle deep inside of him, and he’s begging for more.

“One more? Can you take three for me?” Jaebum asked, smiling the whole time at how he got Youngjae, quite literally, wrapped around his finger.

Youngjae vigorously nodded, pushing down onto Jaebum’s fingers as the elder thrusted in again. Jaebum gently pressed a third finger to Youngjae’s hole, easily sliding it in with the others. Youngjae was nearly sobbing from the pleasure, and the occasional brush of Jaebum’s fingertips over his prostate almost brought him over the edge multiple times. 

Jaebum pulled out his fingers once he felt that Youngjae was stretched enough, leaving the younger whining for him. Jaebum smirked, finding Youngjae's switch in character amusing.

“Before you were nervous, now all you want is me, huh?” Jaebum noted while undressing himself, drinking in the sight of Youngjae’s splayed out body the whole time.

Youngjae blushed. “I… it’s… I was just…”

Youngjae stuttered to explain himself, but couldn’t since Jaebum was correct. And all Youngjae could do was watch the elder undressed, exposing his body that had been hidden under too much clothing this whole time. Youngjae swallowed hard at the sight of Jaebum erection poking through his boxers, watching as it sprung out when Jaebum tugged them off.

“You like what you see?” Jaebum asked, noticing how much the younger was staring.

Youngjae quickly looked away, feeling embarrassed for being caught. He thought though, that he could ask Jaebum the same question, since the elder had barely taken his eyes off of Youngjae since the beginning. Jaebum laughed, hovering over Youngjae once again, but this time bare naked. 

“It’s okay, I like what I see too. A lot.” Jaebum stated, licking his lips as he looked down at Youngjae’s body.

Youngjae suddenly felt self conscious, wanting to cover his body away from Jaebum’s eyes, but he was distracted by the sudden snap of a bottle cap being opened, and Youngjae noticed Jaebum coating himself with lube he magically pulled out of somewhere.

“I want to make you feel really good.” Jaebum whispered into Youngjae’s ear, the younger feeling goosebumps trail across his skin.

Jaebum spread Youngjae’s thighs wide and guided his member to the younger's entrance. Youngjae’s breathe hitched as Jaebum slowly pushed in, gripping onto Jaebum’s shoulders as he felt every inch of the elder's length fill him up. Youngjae clenched hard around Jaebum, making him groan as he fit himself all the way in. He leaned down over Youngjae, connecting their lips in what felt like forever, while he pulled out, and slowly pushed back in.

Youngjae definitely felt that first slow thrust, even though Jaebum tried to distract him with a kiss. He felt Jaebum’s length reach deep inside if him, feeling every part of it drag along his wall as the elder gave another slow thrust of his hips. Youngjae felt full of just Jaebum and couldn’t focus on anything else besides the way Jaebum’s hips easily rolled into him after a few more thrusts, his precum and the lube just making everything more conveniently wet. 

The skin slapping sound made Youngjae’s member twitch as it echoed through the living room, and he was sure it was loud enough for at least some of the members to hear. Jaebum fucked slow and hard, taking it steady and wrecking every part of Youngjae’s being just a little bit at a time. Youngjae of course couldn’t keep down his noises, as his climax was already building up in his groin.

With every hard thrust in, a wave of pleasure ran through him that grew almost 10 times more intense when Jaebum had angled himself just right to brush over Youngjae’s prostate. Youngjae’s legs tightened around the elder, his toes curling and back arching as Jaebum gripped his hips steady and fucked into him. Youngjae had absolutely no arguments against what Jinyoung had told him earlier, Jaebum is  _ definitely very _ good in the field of pleasure.

Youngjae’s orgasm slowly built up, his nails digging into Jaebum’s shoulders as he moaned out the elder's name. Jaebum felt Youngjae clenching a lot more around him, making it hard to keep his steady, even pace, but he tried anyway, making sure Youngjae’s climax was as spectacular as he could make it.

And spectacular it was, a high pitched moan leaving the younger’s mouth as strings of white liquid spewed on to his stomach. His whole body shook from the intense orgasm, his back almost arching into a seemingly impossible position. He whimpered as Jaebum still fucked into him, reaching his own climax and allowing Youngjae to ride out his. Jaebum came close to cuming as he felt Youngjae clenching hard around him, the addictive feeling of Youngjae’s walls squeezing around his member driving him over the edge.

Jaebum quickly pulled out and pumped himself to release, his white substance adding to Youngjae’s that was already in the younger’s stomach. They both were panting into each other’s personal spaces, still recovering from their highs. Youngjae tugged Jaebum down into a messy kiss, his mind still swimming in an after-orgasm fog.

“You liked it, huh?” Jaebum asked when their lips parted, noticing the huge change in Youngjae before and after they got intimate.

Youngjae nodded, still in such a euphoric state that he couldn’t even bother with being shy or embarrassed about it.

“You were so good… my Youngjae is always so good…” Jaebum mumbled as he left kisses on Youngjae’s cheeks and jaw.

Youngjae did blush at bit at the complement and possessive way Jaebum talked about him, but he mostly just relished in the warmth of their bodies pressed against each other and how fucked out he felt. He felt as if he was floating on a cloud, an angel from heaven kissing him to into a deep sleep that he couldn’t resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is next? ;)


	3. Day 2

Youngjae woke up naked under a blanket, feeling well rested after being put to sleep by Jaebum ‘ _present’_ the night before. His well rested state soon turned to panic though, as the fact that he was still naked on the couch actually set in. He pulled the blanket up to his chest and looked around for his clothes. They were gone, and sure, they might’ve been lost in the activities of the night before, but Jaebum only threw them to the floor, and there was nothing on the floor when Youngjae looked down and checked.

“Looking for something?” A voice suddenly echoed through the room.

Youngjae's head turned and he saw a fully clothed Jaebum leaning against the door frame to the living room. The elder was smiling as he stared at the younger.

“Oh, um…” Youngjae felt a bit awkward being with him all of a sudden, nearly hiding under the blanket that was thrown over him.

“Morning Youngjae.” Jaebum said, approaching the couch.

Youngjae pulled his knees up to his chest, very conscious of the fact that he’s naked and the only thing separating his bare body and Jaebum was a piece of fabric. “G-Good morning… um, my clothes?”

Jaebum leaned down in front of the younger and reached out to caress his cheek. “I took them and washed them. You’re pretty in the morning light, by the way.”

Youngjae blushed, looking away from Jaebum who was being unusually mushy. “Th-Thank you… and um, thanks for washing my clothes… and the blanket...”

“Anything for you.” Jaebum stated, ruffling Youngjae’s hair and turning away.

“Wait… I need new clothes…” Youngjae said, pulling the blanket up higher around him.

“Oh, you’re still naked… then just go to your room and get some, no one's looking… well, besides me.” Jaebum said, raising his eyebrows with a smirk at that last part.

Youngjae shifted awkwardly where he sat. “Um… I would but… I’m just a bit uncomfortable walking through here with nothing on but a blanket…”

Jaebum chuckled, turning back towards the younger. “God, you're freaking adorable. Come on.”

Jaebum bent over and grabbed Youngjae’s hand, pulling the younger to stand. Youngjae frantically grabbed the blanket, trying to cover up his body as Jaebum tugged his hand.

“W-Wait Jaebum, I-I…” Youngjae stuttered, trying to get himself together.

“Come closer to me.” Jaebum stated, reaching into the blanket and grabbing Youngjae’s waist, pulling the younger towards him until their bodies where pressing together, Jaebum’s chest against Youngjae’s back.

“J-Jaebum…” Youngjae called, feeling very uncomfortable with his naked body pressed against Jaebum’s.

“Give me the blanket.” Jaebum ordered, taking the large blanket away from the younger.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Youngjae asked almost in a panic, feeling the cool air of the living room hit his bare body as Jaebum stole his blanket

Jaebum didn’t answer, but instead took the blanket and wrapped it around the both of them, his arms folding over Youngjae’s chest as he covered younger’s body. Youngjae was a bit surprised, but the feeling of Jaebum’s chest against his back was making him melt all over again, just like it had the night before night.

“Now, I can walk you safely to your room, and no one will see your body, is that okay?” Jaebum asked

Youngjae nodded, feeling his chest grow warm from Jaebum's thoughtful thinking. Jaebum walked the younger to his room, not parting from him even when they were in the room with the door closed behind them.

“See? You made it.”Jaebum mumbled into the crook of Youngjae’s neck.

Youngjae shuddered, still feeling Jaebum’s hands under the blanket lightly caressing his body.

“Th-Thanks… I should shower and get dressed… I think…” Youngjae said, trying not to focus on the touch and warmth of Jaebum.

Jaebum chuckled, the sound resonating through the room. “You think? Do you need anymore help?” He asked, his hand that had travelled down to Youngjae’s hip lightly squeezing around it.

Youngjae jolted, a soft yelp leaving his mouth. “Ah, uh, n-no… I’m okay…”

Jaebum hugged Youngjae closer, the Younger trying to resist the warmth, but ultimately failing. “Okay, just let me know if you do.” He said, his lips against the nape of Youngjae’s neck.

Then Jaebum was gone, leaving the younger’s room and closing the door behind him. He took the blanket with him too, leaving Youngjae standing there naked, but at least he was in his room. Youngjae needed to take a breather after that, his body still recovering from being so close to Jaebum’s. He had no idea how he wasn’t sporting a hard on right now, but he’s glad that he wasn’t, or else that'd just be another problem to take care of.

Youngjae quickly found a robe to wear to the bathroom, putting it on and hesitantly opening his door. He looked both ways down the hallway, spotting no one, then nearly bolted down to the bathroom. He felt safe once he was inside, quickly disrobing and hopping into the shower. He tried his best not to think of anything while showering, but memories of the night before kept playing in his mind. He couldn’t wrap his head around how Jaebum made him go from shy and nervous to whiny and needy. He felt embarrassed to look at the elder, feeling as if he’d seen everything that Youngjae for the most part kept private.

But Youngjae had to admit that Jaebum made him feel safe. He didn’t rush too much with anything and Youngjae was surprised at how calmly the elder wrecked his body. Jaebum seems like the rough type, but he was pretty gently with Youngjae, like Jinyoung had told him. Those thoughts only led Youngjae to wonder about who was next.

Jaebum was first on Youngjae’s birthday, and he definitely ended his birthday well, but now who? There’s five members left, which one would it be? Youngjae had a strong feeling that it might be Jinyoung, as the elder had been being a lot closer to him recently. But it could just as easily be one of the other members. He had no idea, and the thought of being clueless made him nervous.

Youngjae got out of the shower and headed back to his room, putting on some fresh clothes. Only then did he notice the dull ache in his legs from being spread open for so long the night before, and he needed to take a seat.

He again thought about the night before, his body still remembering the feeling of Jaebum on him. He got lost in the thought, a bit embarrassed to admit to himself how much he enjoyed Jaebum’s “ _present_ ”. Youngjae was suddenly snapped out of the thought at the sound of a knock at his door.

“Come in…” He said, a bit hesitant.

The door opened and in walked Jinyoung with a gentle smile on his face. “Good morning!”

Youngjae relaxed, only being on edge in case it were Jaebum. “Why are you visiting me every morning?”

Jinyoung frowned, joining Youngjae on his bed. “I can’t visit my friend in the morning?”

Youngjae shook his head “No, it’s not that… I just feel like you come in here to enjoy watching me suffer through all this…”

Jinyoung giggled, shrugging his shoulders. “Maybe I do. I don’t know if I’d call it _suffering_ though… especially not by the way you sounded last night.”

Youngjae immediately blushed, hitting Jinyoung in the shoulder. “See! You just came in here to tease me!”

Jinyoung laughed harder at the younger’s cute reaction. “I like teasing you. So? What did you think? Was I right about Jaebum’s skills?”

Youngjae looked away, his whole face turning a darker pinkish color. “My… legs hurt…” he mumbled.

Jinyoung broke into loud laughter, and Youngjae nearly tackled him. “You’re so adorable, honestly…”

“Shut up! Seriously, be quiet!” Youngjae urged.

“You definitely weren’t quiet yesterday though.” Jinyoung continued to tease.

“Jinyoung!” Youngjae yelled, trying to cover the elders mouth with his hand.

Jinyoung leaned away, gasping for air as he couldn’t stop laughing. “Oh, I think I heard you scream Jaebum’s name like that too!”

“Oh my god! I hate you!” Youngjae said, huffing and turning his back to the elder.

“Aw Youngjae I'm sorry, don’t be mad at me.” Jinyoung said, patting the younger on the back.

“Stop teasing me, it’s embarrassing…” Youngjae mumbled, still facing the opposite direction.

“Okay, I'll stop… for now.” Jinyoung said, not promising to stop completely, but it was good enough for Youngjae. “So, you liked it?”

Youngjae shifted awkwardly. “D-Do I have to answer that?”

Jinyoung shook his head. “You don’t _have_ to, but I’m curious. I want your opinion.”

Youngjae groaned. “What is this, a survey on Jaebum’s sex skills?”

“Basically, yes.” Jinyoung said while chuckling.

Youngjae sighed, still feeling really awkward about the conversation. “I… I liked it… a lot…”

Jinyoung's eyes lit up. “A lot?” He repeated.

Youngjae nodded shyly, unable to make eye contact with Jinyoung.

“And, your favorite part?” Jinyoung asked, catching Youngjae a bit off guard.

“My favorite part? Seriously? Didn’t I tell you enough?” Youngjae said, wanting to keep his embarrassment from increasing anymore.

“You’ve barely told me anything! Okay, this’ll be the last question, then I'll leave it alone. Just tell me what you liked the most. Like, what he did that could make you cum just from that.” Jinyoung asked, looking genuinely curious.

Youngjae almost choked at such a direct question. “Um… h-he… he licked me..l uh… _back there_ …”

Jinyoung furrowed his brows, having to think about what Youngjae meant. He suddenly perked up when he got it. “Oh, you mean he ate you out?”

Youngjae suddenly felt very uncomfortable at hearing that term. “D-Don’t say it like that…”

“Well how else am I supposed to say it? Would you prefer he licked your asshole? Or slurped your poop place?” Jinyoung suggested.

“No! No, the first one was fine…” Youngjae said, shuttering at all the alternate terms for the action.

Jinyoung chuckled at bit before continuing. “So that’s it? That’s what gets you off the most?”

Youngjae looked at the floor, shifting his body again where he sat. “Um… well it was that… but he also… um… stuck a finger in me with his tongue at the same time…”

“Oh, and _that’s_ what drove you crazy? So you like fingers and tongues, noted.” Jinyoung said, looking up at the ceiling.

“Noted? What do you mean noted?” Youngjae asked, furrowing his brows.

Jinyoung just smirked and winked at the younger, and suddenly it hit him why Jinyoung seemed to be asking so many questions. Jinyoung's day is coming up and he was taking note of the things Youngjae like, so that he’d be prepared. Youngjae shuddered a bit at the thought, and wondered if maybe today was Jinyoung's day and if in just a few hours, Jinyoung would be making a mess of him.

Jinyoung saw the way Youngjae’s face changed and he smirked at the younger. “Don’t be nervous, I’ll make you feel comfortable.”

Youngjae knew Jinyoung way trying to be nice, but him saying that just made him more nervous. He was almost sure that it was Jinyoung's turn today, so just being near the elder made him uncomfortable. Yet again, he felt the same way with Jaebum at first, until the time actually came. Jinyoung could sense Youngjae’s anxiousness, the way he sat awkwardly and stopped looking the elder in the eye telling him everything.

Jinyoung patted Youngjae’s thigh, the younger jolting from the sudden touch. “You’ll be fine, don’t worry too much about it. You said you had fun with Jaebum, right? It wasn’t that bad, all we want to do is make you feel good, you want that, right?”

Youngjae always wants to feel good, but he never expected it to be in this way. It was true though, that he thoroughly enjoyed what Jaebum gave him last night, so maybe he should reconsider the whole idea and look at it from a brighter angle.

Youngjae nodded slowly in response to Jinyoung questions. “I do… I’m just… it’s not knowing what's gonna happen that scares me…”

Jinyoung leaned in towards the younger, an excited grin on his face as his eyes lit up. “That’s the fun in it though. Isn’t it thrilling not to know who you’re gonna have next? For all you know, I could be planning to pin you down in the next minute and make you have _multiple_ orgasms.”

Youngjae’s breath hitched, his eyes widened and he instinctively backed away from the elder who had moved a bit too close for comfort while saying these less than pure thing. Jinyoung smiled, then pulled away, chuckling again at the younger’s reaction. Youngjae realized that Jinyoung was just toying with him, and immediately became upset.

“It’s not funny when you do things like that! You already know I’m on edge!” Youngjae said, clutching his chest where his heart had started beating 1000 beats a second.

“Calm down, I wouldn’t attack you in the morning, it’s better to do it at night in my opinion.” Jinyoung stated with a shrug as if the conversation had been casual the whole time.

“W-Whatever… I’m hungry…” Youngjae said, standing from where he sat to leave the room.

“Me too! I’ll come with you.” Jinyoung said, following the younger like a puppy.

Youngjae felt a bit uncomfortable with Jinyoung following him around, as the elder's new flirty attitude around him made him more anxious. He didn’t want to be mean though, and he allowed Jinyoung to follow along. Youngjae ended the kitchen and was greeted with Mark, BamBam, and Jaebum.

Youngjae still couldn’t really make eye contact with Jaebum, even though the elder was just a few feet away from him. Youngjae just continued to grab some cereal and sat at the table.

“So, last night must’ve been exciting, huh?” Mark started, already kicking off the teasing.

“Mark, _please_ …” Youngjae groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“Are you gonna beg me like that when it’s my turn?” Mark asked, making Youngjae look at him wide eyed.

Jaebum came from behind the elder and flicked him on the forehead. “Cut it out, we don’t need naughty talk at the dining table.”

“What are you, my dad?” Mark asked, rubbing the wounded spot on his forehead.

“He doesn’t like being teased about it.” Jinyoung mentioned, acting as if he hadn’t been teasing the younger just minutes before.

“I bet you already teased him, don’t act like you’re innocent, Jinyoung.” BamBam said, glaring at the elder.

“Okay, well I’m not gonna pretend that I didn’t hear Youngjae’s moans echo through the whole damn house.” Mark said, shoving some more cereal into his mouth while glancing at Youngjae.

“Guy, can we _please_ just not talk about it?” Youngjae said, accidentally making eye contact with Jaebum, then blushing and looking away.

“Didn’t Jinyoung just say he hates the teasing? Stop it.” Jaebum scolded Mark.

Mark groaned. “So you fuck him first and then suddenly want to act as the Youngjae police? I’m just messing with him, relax.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes at Mark's short temper, ignoring his snappy tone.

“Anyway…” BamBam cut in. “Youngjae, there’s a movie I really wanna see, but no one else wants to see it with me, can you go?”

Youngjae was glad that BamBam switched the topics, relaxing as they were now talking about something more innocent. “Uh, what movie?”

“It’s called ‘The Bringer’ it’s really interesting. Well, to me at least.”

“Isn’t that like, a super philosophical movie? Like, a documentary on the human mind or something?” Jaebum asked as he sat down at the table with his own food.

BamBam nodded, eagerly pulling out his phone to look up the movie information.

“That’s what you’re into nowadays? It sounds boring.” Mark commented.

BamBam rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t sound boring to me. I really wanna see it, but no one wants to come since everyone thinks it’s boring…”

Youngjae had to admit, the movie sounded terribly boring. Even when BamBam showed him the summary of it on his phone, it didn’t interest Youngjae one bit. But he felt bad that no one wanted to go with BamBam, and he doesn’t want the younger to feel awkward being alone in the movie theater.

“Um, what about Jinyoung? That sounds like something you’re into, right?” Youngjae suggested, looking to the elder for help.

Jinyoung shook his head. “I know I’m the boring one out of all of us, but that movie sounds like it’ll even make me go to sleep.”

“See? No one wants to go…” BamBam mumbled, looking down at his lap.

Seeing the younger so let down tugged at Youngjae’s heartstrings, and he couldn’t deal with saying no to him. Youngjae gave in, unable to deny him. “Um… sure Bam, I’ll go with you…”

Bambam's face lit up, a smile stretching his lips. “Really? You want to? I don’t want you to force yourself…”

Youngjae nodded. “I’ll go, I don’t mind.”

BamBam giggled an impossibly cute giggle that went against his argument of not being cute. Youngjae felt happy to sacrifice his time for the younger, as he just liked doing things for the members. More than that though, he’d be able to get away from Jinyoung, who seemed to be closing in on him as time goes by.

“Okay! We’ll go early, after breakfast!” BamBam said with a wide grin, quickly finishing his food to go get himself ready.

Mark groaned as he watched the younger run off. “He just wants to be alone with you.”

“Mark don’t be jealous, you’ll have your turn.” Jinyoung said, not even looking up from his food.

“He just wants to see a movie that no one else would go with him to see.” Youngjae said.

“Honestly, do you think BamBam is into movies like that? He’s just trying to… nevermind.” Mark stopped himself before he gave off too much information.

“He’s trying to what?” Youngjae asked, staring at the elder to continue.

Mark shook his head. “It’s nothing, he’s just… being BamBam, you know?” Mark said, standing up from the table and leaving.

Youngjae frowned, watching Mark leave, confused as to what that was all about. Jinyoung patted Youngjae’s shoulder, noticing the younger’s worried look.

“Don’t think about Mark, he’s just eager to have his turn.” Jinyoung said, trying to be reassuring.

“Is… is today his day? Is that why he doesn’t seem happy about me hanging out with BamBam?” Youngjae asked.

Jinyoung shrugged in response, even though Youngjae knew he knew the answer.

“You know we can’t tell you that.” Jaebum said.

Youngjae sighed. “Why not? Why are you guys so secretive? Shouldn’t I know beforehand what to who to prepare for?”

Jaebum shook his head. “We just thought it would be more fair if you didn’t know. Look, all you should worry about is whose gonna be getting your dick wet at the end of the day. Don’t think about anything else.”

Youngjae blushed, the sudden memory of Jaebum’s mouth on him flashing through his mind. “Y-You didn’t have to say it like that…”

“But he’s right. Why are you so worried when you know you’re gonna get pleasure by all of us at some point? It’s not that big of a deal, just enjoy the week.” Jinyoung said, giving a small smile to the younger.

“It’s like, we’re your free prostitutes.” Jaebum

“Um, I’d rather not be called a prostitute, and if we’re free, then technically we’re not prostitutes.” Jinyoung stated.

“Shut up, you know what I meant.” Jaebum retorted.

“Anyway…” Youngjae interjected. “I’m gonna go get myself ready…”

Youngjae stood and left the table, heading to his room to prepare to go out. BamBam entered his room soon after, excited to go to the movies. “Are you ready?” He asked.

“Yeah, hold on, let me grab my phone.” Youngjae said, quickly pulling his phone off the charger and following the younger to the door.

“We’ll be back soon!” BamBam called to the others.

“See you guys later.” Youngjae said.

“Have fun you two!” They heard Jinyoung call back.

Youngjae had no idea how he was supposed to have fun at such a boring movie, but he was doing it for BamBam, so he didn’t mind suffering for a little bit. The two naturally got along anyway, cracking jokes on the way to the theater and being the close friends they were. Bambam paid for the tickets once they arrived, and the two headed into the theater.

BamBam lead the way, Youngjae following like a parent keeping an eye on his child. BamBam entered the theater and made a beeline for seats all the way in the back in the corner. Youngjae stood in the isle, puzzled at the younger’s choice of seating.

“BamBam, don’t you wanna sit a bit closer up?” Youngjae asked.

BamBam shook his head. “It’s just a preference I have to sit in the back. I mean, if you want to we can sit further up.”

Youngjae looked around at the barely filled theater. There were at least five or six other people in the theater, and they were all sitting separately. Youngjae could tell that this was not a popular movie at all, and he knew he would probably fall asleep during it, so he thought that if BamBam was fine with sitting in the back, who was he to argue?

“Okay, I don’t mind sitting here. Oh, should I get some snacks?” Youngjae asked before walking down the aisle.

“No, we just ate breakfast, we shouldn’t eat anymore right now.” BamBam said.

Youngjae nodded, not arguing even though he did want some snack. BamBam made him sit in the corner seat closest to the wall, and the younger sat right next to him. The two talked and played on their phones for the 10 minutes or so that the trailers rolled before the theater darkened and the movie started.

Just the beginning already had Youngjae bored, and he glanced over at BamBam to see if the younger was satisfied with the movie so far. Bambam's eyes were glued to the screen, so Youngjae assumed that he was engrossed in  the movie. Possibly so much so that maybe Youngjae could fall asleep without him noticing.

He tried his best to get caught up in the movie, but nothing about it intrigued him. He was so surprised at how BamBam could be interested in such boring topics, but the younger was unpredictable sometimes, so maybe this was just the phase in Bambam's life where he’s maturing.

About halfway through the movie, Youngjae felt like he could doze off any moment, when he suddenly felt a hand on his. He looked over at BamBam, whose eyes were still glued to the screen, but his hand was lightly resting on Youngjae’s. Youngjae didn’t move his hand, wondering if maybe the younger did it subconsciously. He sat there still, looking back at the large screen.

About 10 minutes later, Youngjae felt BamBam’s hand move towards him more, falling over the armrest to gently touch his thigh. Youngjae jolted a little, feeling the feathery touch of BamBam’)s fingers on his thigh. He tried not to focus on it, but it was very distracting, especially since the younger was lightly caressing his thigh. Youngjae squeezes his legs together, not wanting to make his uncomfort too noticeable.

Yet BamBam made it harder, his palm spreading out over Youngjae’s thigh and squeezing the tissue. Youngjae’s breath hitched, caught off guard by the pressure on his thigh. He glanced over at BamBam once more, who seemed to still be watching the movie.

Youngjae leaned over to whisper in the younger’s ear. “B-BamBam, What are you doing?”

BamBam shook his head. “Nothing.” He whispered back.

That was far from the truth though, as BamBam kept massaging Youngjae’s thigh, dipping a bit too close towards the inner part. Youngjae tried his hardest to not make a scene, gripping BamBam’s, wrist trying to stop him.

“S-Stop… we’re in the theater…” Youngjae whispered, feeling BamBam’s hand hike higher.

The younger looked over to Youngjae, that fun loving and innocent looked wiped completely off of his face and instead replaced with a dark, hungry one.

“Does it look like I care?” BamBam asked, even his tone changing form how it was earlier.

Youngjae’s eyes widened, caught by surprise by the sudden change in the younger.

BamBam leaned in to whisper in Youngjae’s ear. “You really thought I’d be interested in seeing a movie like this? You must not know me too well, Youngjae.”

Youngjae leaned away, but was only able to make it a few inches, as the wall met the back of his head. “I th-thought you might’ve just been interested…”

BamBam chuckled, his hand moving up just to where Youngjae’s hip met his thigh. “You’re not that naive, are you? I knew that nobody would see this movie, so I pretended like I was sad about it, but really I just wanted to get you away from them.”

Youngjae gulped, finally realizing the whole situation. Mark was right about BamBam’s plan, and today must be BamBam’s day, which is why the younger wanted to get Youngjae away from the rest. He knew Youngjae would feel bad about no one going to the movies with him, so he basically guilted Youngjae into going, just to corner him in the movie theater and do what he pleases.

“You planned this? From the start?” Youngjae asked, still in shock.

“Yes, duh. I knew beforehand that this theater wouldn’t be full, and I’m surprised those 5 or 6 people even showed up. Still, it’s a bit thrilling when you could risk getting caught, isn’t it?” BamBam said with a grin, his hand lightly sweeping over Youngjae's crotch.

Youngjae jolted, trying to back away more, but there was nowhere for him to go. “W-Wait, Bam, were in public, w-we can’t- “

“It’s not that we _can’t_ , it’s that we shouldn’t. But what’s the fun in that?” BamBam asked, palming Youngjae's crotch while caging the elder in with one arm.

Youngjae whimpered softly, the barely audible noise sounding like it was on speaker in the theater.

BamBam nibbled the elders ear before speaking. “Shh, we’re in a movie theater, you can’t make a sound.” He whispered, squeezing his hand around Youngjae’s awakening erection.

Youngjae gripped Bambam's arm, feeling way too nervous about getting caught. The younger wouldn’t pull away though, and instead squeezed and rubbed younger rougher through his pants. Youngjae’s breathing increased and he felt BamBam sucking bruises into his neck. Youngjae moaned softly, his hips bucking into the younger’s hand.

“Shh, be quiet. Don’t make another sound, understand?” BamBam asked, his eyes focused on Youngjae, but his hands busy undoing the elders pants.

“B-But Bam, I-I can’t…” Youngjae said, feeling BamBam’s hand find his member.

“You can, and you will, unless you want to be in trouble.” BamBam whispered back, squeezing his hand around Youngjae’s member.

“BamBam…” Youngjae whined, his dick now fully hard in Bambam's grasp.

Youngjae heard BamBam hum in response. “I like hearing my name come out of you like that, I wish you could use your voice more, but we don't want to get caught, do we?…”

Youngjae whimpered, BamBam’s hand pumping him tightly. BamBam nipped Youngjae's neck, trailing his mouth along the elders jaw, leaving love marks in his wake. Youngjae gripped onto Bambam's shirt, unable to stop his hips from bucking up into the now wet with precum warmth of the younger’s palm. Youngjae had a hard time holding back his noises, biting his lip hard to keep himself quiet.

Bambam's thumb swiped over the head, playing with the elders sensitive areas. Youngjae’s eyes closed as his head tilted back against the wall, feeling his body melt away in Bambam's clutch. His breathing was dangerously fast, his heart beating even faster, the mixture of pleasure and adrenaline from being in such a public area coursing through his body.

“Do you want me to take it a bit further?” BamBam asked in the elder's ear.

Youngjae shook his head, immediately denying the suggestion. “Y-You can’t...”

“You wanna see me try?” The younger ask, a smirk on his face.

“J-Just finish me off now… we’re already in public…” Youngjae whispered weakly, his hips bucking again in Bambam's hand.

BamBam bit his lip while staring at the elder. “I think we can take the risk.”

Youngjae wanted to deny, but in just a few moments, BamBam was bending down to Youngjae's crotch, testing the waters with just a lick to his head. Youngjae hissed, his hand gripping the seat and his head banging back against the wall.

BamBam enjoyed the younger’s reaction, continuing to wrap his lips around the elders length, swirling his tongue around the head before swallowing him whole. Youngjae's jaw dropped and his eyes rolled back as BamBam took him all the way to his throat, a gag reflex obviously not present. The night before, Jaebum had to use his hand to cover all of Youngjae’s member, but BamBam didn’t need to, as he can take all of the elder easily into his mouth.

Youngjae was shocked at his skill, looking down only briefly at the younger, but the sight of his thick lips wrapped around his erection became too much to look at. Youngjae squeezed his eyes shut as BamBam nearly sucked the life out of him, gasping for air as the younger took it out of him. Youngjae knew he had to be quiet, but it was pretty difficult when he was getting the blowjob of a lifetime from one of their youngest members. Youngjae’s hands automatically locked in Bambam's hair as the younger started to bob his head, his tongue doing acrobats inside his hot cavern.

Youngjae’s hips bucked violently into Bambam's mouth, but the younger was barely phased, only light tears forming in his eyes as he basically allowed Youngjae to fuck his mouth. Youngjae bit down on his own hand, feeling as if he could scream right about now. He felt BamBam hold his hips steady as he increased his pace, slurping and sucking faster and harder than before, bringing light to Youngjae’s eyes.

Youngjae didn’t know how no one had caught them yet, but he figured the loud volume of the movie was enough to mask the minimal noises of Bambam's work, and moans that slipped past his own lips. Youngjae breathed heavily, feeling himself reaching his climax quickly. His fingers tugged at the younger’s hair, but BamBam didn’t stop, continuing on as if he didn’t feel the elder falling apart under him.

“Bam… Bam~... I’m gonna… Bam please, I-I’m g-gonna cu-“ Youngjae cut his own whispers off, too enthralled in Bambam's mouth to finish a sentence.

Youngjae’s hips bucked some more and his legs shook as he tipped over the edge, his eyes squeezing tightly shut and mouth wide open in a silent moan as he came into BamBam’s mouth. He nearly saw stars, cuming hard into the younger’s mouth. The younger still sucked, swallowing everything Youngjae had to give and anything else he could, to the point where Youngjae was begging him to stop.

BamBam came up quietly, licking his lips of any residue as he stared Youngjae right in the eye. Youngjae felt the breath being taken out of him again, and he could barely stand to look at the younger, turning away so that he doesn’t get turned on again. BamBam gripped Youngjae’s chin and turned the elder's head back around to face him, leaning in close as he never broke eye contact.

“Taste yourself.” BamBam whispered, immediately pressing his lips to Youngjae's.

He didn’t hesitate to gently lick into the elder's mouth, allowing Youngjae to taste his salty substance. Youngjae wasn’t a fan of the taste, especially knowing that it was from himself, but he did enjoy Bambam's plush lips against his own, and that magical tongue making Youngjae moan into his mouth. BamBam pressed Youngjae against the wall as he nearly ate the elder, holding his jaw in place to keep him still. Youngjae sighed, feeling satisfied with the kiss after such a memorable climax, his mind barely grasping to any thoughts as he was too lost in the taste of Bambam's lips.

BamBam parted from the elder, leaving a light kiss on his cheek before leaning into his ear. “How about we get out of here?”

Youngjae nodded weakly, having to quickly get himself together, zip up his pants, and fix his clothes before being led out of the theater by BamBam. The younger was holding Youngjae’s hand, walking confidentially forward with Youngjae behind him, the elder feeling a bit embarrassed to be like that with him in public. His legs still felt a bit weak, so he stumbled a bit after BamBam in his sated state.

BamBam walked them to a cafe, ordering Youngjae’s drink for him as the elder was too mind numbed to think about it. They sat across from each other at a table, BamBam grinning at the elder almost cockily.

“So, how was my… _present_?” BamBam asked, the suggestive tone in his voice.

Youngjae blinked a few times, his cheeks turning a bit pink after realizing the question. “Um… I… i-it was, uh…”

BamBam chuckled at Youngjae's struggle to find words. “You can’t even respond, was I _that_ good?”

“I d-didn’t know you were that… um… good? No, uh… experienced?” Youngjae quickly said, trying to defend his initial shock.

BamBam leaned in over the table, his eyes again looking anything but innocent. “There’s _a lot_ more that I can do for you, if you’d let me.”

The sentence could’ve been taken in any context, but Youngjae knew exactly what BamBam meant, which made his whole body shiver. BamBam bit his bottom lip as he watched the elder's reaction, giving a small smirk as he leaned back in his chair.

“I’m the best at those though, which is why I wanted that to be my present for you today.” BamBam said, slurping the last of his drink and standing up.

Youngjae had been so distracted by the younger that he hadn’t even finished his drink, or barely even started to drink it. He grabbed it and followed BamBam out, the two now on the way home. BamBam reached back and grabbed Youngjae’s hand again, taking the advantage of having Youngjae yo himself for the day to the fullest.

The two arrived back home, walking in through the door hand in hand. Yugyeom, Jackson, and Mark were sitting in the living room, looking at the two that had just arrived back.

Mark immediately rolled his eyes at the sight of them holding hands. “I _told_ you BamBam was up to something. Look, Youngjae’s got hickies…”

“You mean his plan for Youngjae?” Yugyeom asked. “Oh I knew about that already.”

Mark's eyes widened at the younger. “You knew? Then why didn't you say anything?”

Yugyeom shrugged. “What's wrong with what he did? Youngjae looks pretty alright to me.”

Suddenly all eyes shifted to Youngjae who felt a bit uncomfortable with all the attention on him. Suddenly Jinyoung appeared from down the hall, his eyes immediately landing on Youngjae as well.

“Oh hey, you two are back.” Jinyoung said, his eyes travelling from Youngjae’s bruised neck down to the two's joined hands. “And I can see something has happened while you were out.”

Youngjae followed his gaze to their intertwined hands and tried to pull away. “Uh, Bam, you can let go now…”

BamBam pulled the elder back, tightening his grip on him. “No, I want to hold your hand. They're just jealous.”

“ _I'm_ not jealous of _you_. I have enough confidence in myself to not need to worry about it.” Mark said, trying to show off his unbothered tone.

“Well today isn't your day, its mine, and I can do whatever I want to him.” BamBam stated, quickly pulling Youngjae in for a kiss.

Youngjae was caught off guard, but his body acted on it's own and he leaned in to BamBam’s slightly taller figure, already lost in the younger's lips.

“Don't do it in front of us!” Mark yelled, standing up.

“I can do whatever I want, he's mine for today. All mine.” BamBam spit back once he parted from Youngjae's lips, pulling him closer.

“Can you guys stop?” Jackson, who had been oddly quiet, groaned.

“Jacksons right, we all get a turn, so there's no need to be jealous.” Jinyoung said, even though he had just been staring BamBam down moments ago.

“And he's had a _great_ time with me so far.” BamBam said, purposely mocking the others.

Mark scoffed. “You couldn't have done anything _that_ good…”

“Yes I did! I gave him a blowjob that left him speechless! Speechless!” BamBam said, making Youngjae blush in embarrassment.

“Really? That's it? Wow, so great…” Mark said sarcastically.

“That's all he needed, I had him trembling under me, he could barely take it.” BamBam bragged, only embarrassing Youngjae evermore. BamBam wrapped his arm around the elder and hugged him close, looking down at him. “But he lasted for a while, like a good boy.”

Youngjae shifted awkwardly in BamBam’s arms. “You c-can't call me a ‘good boy’... I'm older than you…”

BamBam chuckled. “Fine, like a good _hyung_. Is that better?”

“Well, it seems like you two had fun.” Jinyoung said with a noticeably fake smile.

“Wait a second.” Jackson cut in, everyone's eyes travelling to him. “Where did this all take place? A love hotel or something?”

Youngjae looked down at the floor, blushing uncontrollably at the reminder of how it all started, and finished, in the back of a movie theater.

“Um… the movies…” BamBam confessed.

Gasps were heard throughout the room and jaws nearly hit the floor.

“Bammie… please tell me you did it in like, a men's bathroom stall or something…” Yugyeom pleaded.

“Um… I can tell you that if that's what you want to hear… or you could hear the truth…” BamBam mumbled, looking down at the floor.

“Are you… seriously BamBam? During the fucking movie?” Jinyoung asked, finally losing his cool.

“I thought it'd be fun and adventurous! It was thrilling, wasn't it Youngjae?” BamBam asked, desperate for Youngjae's help.

“Um… it was… definitely memorable…” Youngjae spit out, not exactly sure what to say.

“Do you know how easily you could have gotten caught? Jackson asked

“In public? How dumb are you?” Mark asked, joining in with the scolding.

“Alright! Alright! I'm sorry, I know I took a risk...” BamBam admitted, his hands raised in defense.

“A big fat fucking risk.” Mark mumbled.

“it was seriously fun though, and the theater had barely anyone in it, no one caught us, so it's fine, right?

“You better hope it is…” Jinyoung said.

“If I see one article about you two doing God knows what at the movie theater, I will literally kill you.” Jackson threatened, glaring at BamBam.

BamBam rolled his eyes. “Stop being so dramatic. We didn't get caught, we were just doing something wild 20 year olds do all the time.”

“But neither of you are just regular 20 year olds, we have a reputation to up keep, and being so careless about it wont help us as a group at all.” Junyoung lectured to the younger.

“Alright! I said sorry! Jeez... “ BamBam said, releasing Youngjae and storming off to his room.

“He's crazy, I told you guys, he's fucking crazy…” Mark said, shaking his head.

“They were just being careless, lets not scold him too much.” Yugyeom said, trying to protect his friend.

“Hush, you're the youngest, you have no say.” Jackson stated.

“Shut up, yes I do!” Yugyeom replied, folding his arms over his chest and huffing.

Jinyoung sighed, looking over to Youngjae. “Anyway, Youngjae, no harm or trouble was caused, right?”

Youngjae shook his head, not wanting to start anymore drama.

A smile worked its way back up onto Jinyoung's face again. “Good, as long as you enjoyed yourself, and no harm was done, that's all that matters.”

“Yep…” Youngjae said, flashing smile and awkwardly leaving the room.

He went back to his own room, sitting on his bed only to relive everything that had happened earlier in his mind. He tried to think about what, or mainly _who_ , was to come next, but it looks like he'd just have to make it through the rest of today to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just a smut story omg
> 
> "plot"? Who is she?
> 
> "storyline"? Never heard of her
> 
> "Substance"? Found dead in a ditch
> 
> Lmao, anywayyy, who do you think is next? ;)
> 
> What do ya'll think so far? (Besides the fact that it's literally. All. Smut.)


	4. Day 3

Youngjae got through the rest of the day before easily. BamBam didn’t make anymore advances, and even though Youngjae did feel a bit awkward about being around him, all he could do was remember those pretty, thick lips wrapped around his member, and how BamBam nearly sucked the life out of him, and suddenly all was good.

He woke up the next day with no interruptions and no visit from Jinyoung, which made Youngjae a bit suspicious, but he thought that maybe he was overthinking it. He had woken up unusually early, so he decided to get his shower out of the way before any of the others woke up. He stood from his bed and left his room, heading down to the bathroom. He quietly creeped down the hallway, stepping into the bathroom without bumping into anything.

“Who’s that?” A voice asked from down the hallway from the direction of the living room.

Youngjae jolted, freezing in his tracks. The voice belonged to Mark, but he had startled the younger in the dark. He could barely even see the elder's figure, and Youngjae wondered why he was in the living room in the dark. “Uh, it’s Youngjae?”

“Really?” Mark asked, walking down the hallway towards Youngjae.

“Y-Yeah, I was just gonna shower…” he replied as he watched Mark's figure come closer.

He felt Mark's body warmth as the elder stood right in front of him, reaching behind Youngjae into the bathroom and turning on the light. His eyes lit up once he was able to see the younger well.

“Oh, it _is_ you. You’re gonna shower this early?” Mark asked in surprise. “You’re not even usually awake at this time…”

“Oh, yeah, well I just decided to shower and get it out of the way since I was already up…” Youngjae responded, slowly stepping further into the bathroom.

Mark stood there, looking as if he was thinking about something, even though Youngjae hadn’t really said anything he needed to think that hard about. Mark's eyes then flashed up to Youngjae, who waited patiently for the elder to speak.

“You’re gonna shower?” Mark asked, stepping a bit closer to Youngjae.

Youngjae didn't think much about the action, just nodding his head in response. “Yes, I was planning to…”

“Mind if I join?” Mark asked, catching Youngjae completely off guard.

Youngjae blinked, almost choking on his own spit. “W-What?”

Mark chuckled. “Sorry, was that too sudden? Let me rephrase: I want you right now, so if you don’t mind, get your ass over here.” He said, reaching out and pulling Youngjae towards him by the waist.

“W-Wait, what? Hold on..,” Youngjae stuttered, being too caught off guard.

Mark laughed, enjoying the surprised reaction of the younger. “Youngjae, guess whose day it is today?”

“M-Mark…” Youngjae muttered, trying to pull away from the elder.

“Correct! It’s my day, but I’m not like the others. They want to put on a whole show and lead up to the main part, but I’m the type to just get straight to the point. Let’s skip the theatrics, huh?” Mark asked, pressing Youngjae against the bathroom door that he locked soon after.

“Mark! Wait a second, you caught me off guard, j-just wait…” Youngjae said, squirming in the elder's arms.

“I don’t like waiting. I’ve waited two days already, and it took me everything I had to not pounce on you. You’re mine today, understand?” Mark said firmly, no signed of joking in his face.

Youngjae couldn’t even answer, his head was still wrapping around everything, and he was just overall speechless at Mark's extremely dominant side. His back was pressed hard against the door with Mark's chest pressed against his own. Mark's hand was already cupping in between Youngjae’s legs, and everything was happening way too fast.

“Mark, d-don’t touch there, it’s not even hard ye-“ Youngjae was cut off

“I can get you hard Youngjae, don’t worry about it.” Mark assured.

“Mark, this is too sudden…” Youngjae said, trying not to roll his hips down into Mark's touch.

“I know, but I saw an opportunity, you know? I wanted to take it.” Mark stated, squeezing his hand around Youngjae's already hardening member.

Youngjae whimpered, having no place to escape as Mark pressed him into the wood with all his strength. He was caught completely off guard, not expecting to be pinned to a wall literally minutes after waking up.

“See, you're pretty much hard already, do you want more?” Mark asked, leaning in and licking at the younger's neck.

Youngjae shivered, his body reacting to every touch from Mark. His hips automatically rolled forward towards Mark, already craving more friction. Mark smirked at the action, knowing that he had Youngjae giving in already.

“Mark… w-we can't…” Youngjae mumbled, too caught up in the way Mark's hand worked on him.

“Of course we can, that's the whole point. Just stop fighting and give in, I know you want it.” Mark said, removing his hand from Youngjae's crotch and grinding against the younger.

Youngjae's breath hitched, and a soft whimper left him mouth as Mark's other hand trailed up under his shirt to his nipple. Mark grinded against him once more, and Youngjae could feel Mark's hard member through their thin sleeping clothes.

Mark's lips travelled from Youngjae's neck to his jaw to just the corner of his mouth, then he pressed their lips together hungrily. Mark was a rough kisser,his hand tugging Youngjae's hair, keeping the younger pressed against the door with his body. He bit Youngjae's lip and tugged them in between his teeth before letting it go and repeating the process. Youngjae groaned from the roughness, surprising himself by how much he enjoyed Mark just devouring him.

Mark rolled his hips forward roughly, making Youngjae's knees nearly give out from the intense pleasure of their clothed erections rubbing together. Youngjae's head leaned back against the door, his mind too clouded by lust and arousal to focus on anything besides the way Mark's hips rocked into him. Mark gripped Youngjae's thigh, lifting it to wrap the younger's leg around him to seemingly reach deeper. Youngjae moaned, clutching onto Mark's shirt as they grinded against each other.

“These hickies are ugly. I'll leave better ones.” Mark mumbled, mostly to himself, referring to the hickies BamBam left the day before as he gripped the younger's neck and sucked on the skin.

Youngjae felt Mark nip at his neck, whimpering at the pain before Mark would sooth it with his tongue. Mark's hips never stopped moving either, and they seemed to increase in speed. Mark's other hand was still under Youngjae's shirt, pulling and squeezing at Youngjae's sensitive nubs that had the younger soaking his boxers with precum.

There was a squish sound coming from their members as they grinded together, both of their pants becoming soaked with their precum. Even through the fabric, it was still thin enough for both of them to feel each others rock hard erections, warm and wet.

Youngjae was nearly drooling, his body shuddering in pure ecstasy as he was nearing his end. Mark decided to lift Youngjae's other leg up to wrap around him as well, pressing the younger's body against the door. Their members met and pressed flush together, making both of them groan. Mark grinded hard against Youngjae, the younger unable to keep in any of the sounds he was making as it just felt too good.

The long buildup was killing him, but it made for a much better orgasm, finally releasing his white liquid into his pants as Mark thrusted his hips quickly against him. Mark came as well with a grunt, riding out both of their highs rubbing against each other.

Mark bit Youngjae's collarbone as he came, the younger whimpering from the pain, but not caring all that much. The two breathed heavily afterward, just staying in the position as they regained themselves. Mark put Youngjae down, the younger almost falling over from his weak legs. He looked down at his pants and a large wet spot showed through the fabric.

“Looks like we’ll be doing extra laundry.” Mark said.

Youngjae's gaze went from his own pants to Mark's, noticing an identical wet spot in the crotch of his pants as well. He felt his cheeks heat up, a bit embarrassed of how much of a mess they made.

“I n-need to shower…” Youngjae mumbled, unable to look Mark in the eyes.

Mark lifted Youngjae's head to look at him. “Well shower together.”

Youngjae's eyes widened, as he didnt expect Mark to still be suggesting that. The elder was already turning the water on though and beginning to undress, and Youngjae turned away, feeling like he shouldn't be looking at his body.

Mark had just taken off his shirt, noticing Youngjae's hesitation. “What's wrong?”

Youngjae shook his head. “We can shower separately…”

Mark smirked at the younger, finding his shyness amusing. “Why shower separately when we're both already in here? It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before, let's just clean up.”

Youngjae swallowed hard, only glancing at Mark barely before awkwardly turning away. “I… it's...um…”

Mark took a step closer to Youngjae, the younger having nowhere else to go but against the wall. “This shy act is cute, but I already told you that I don't do theatrics. So if I need to undress you myself and get you in that shower, then I will.”

Youngjae forgot how to breath for a minute at Mark's subtle threat. He said it so calmly, as if that was just a normal thing to say. Yet Youngjae felt like the room got a few degrees warmer and something was incredibly hot about the way Mark straight out says what he wants. Youngjae was a bit turned on by it, his heart skipping beats as Mark stared at him with those dangerous eyes.

Youngjae figured that they'd already done something dirty together, so getting in the shower with Mark wouldn't make the situation any different. He started to undress, seeing Mark smile and examine his body as he tugged off his clothes. Mark dropped his own clothes to the floor, then grabbed Youngjae's hand and pulled him into the shower.

“See? What's wrong with this?” Mark asked as Youngjae stepped in, pulling the younger against him. “Your body is pretty”

Youngjae blushed, partially from the complement, and partially from Mark's naked body pressing against his. “D-Don't say that…”

Mark giggled, a completely cute contrast from the roughness he showed earlier. “But it's true. Why do you think we all want you? Its because you have the best body…”

Youngjae's breath hitched as he felt Mark's hands run up his sides, the elder admiring the way he looked. He felt self conscious, his hands instinctively covering his crotch as Mark caressed him everywhere.

“Don't cover that…” Mark said when he noticed Youngjae hiding himself. He pulled Youngjae's hands away, staring down at Youngjae's member. “ _That_ is one of the best parts.”

“M-Mark…” Youngjae mumbled, feeling exposed and self conscious about his body. He couldn't take Mark's eyes scanning literally every part of him, making sure to get a good look at everything.

“You're just adorable, huh? Who gave you permission to be this cute, Choi Youngjae?” Mark asked, his hand gripping Youngjae's waist as he backed the younger against the wall of the shower.

“I-I don’t know…” Youngjae spit out, not even really thinking about the question and more distracted by Mark's body.

Mark chuckled, enjoying the effect he had on the younger. “We should wash.” He stated, turning to get his body soap.

Youngjae felt like he could breathe again as Mark's attention was now drawn somewhere else, but he still felt really weird about being in the shower with him. Not a bad kind of weird, but just a heavy tension between them, like anything could happen in just the next few seconds. That feeling made Youngjae feel nervous, yet anticipative.

“Come here.” Mark ordered, even though his back was turned to the younger.

Youngjae was startled, hesitantly taking baby steps towards Mark. The elder spun around with his hands full of soap and started washing Youngjae, running his soapy palms and fingers across the Youngjae’s skin. Youngjae stilled, trying not to react to Mark's fingertips running over his nipples when the elder washed his chest, or when they’d squeeze the fat of his ass, but it seems that Mark is deliberately trying to get Youngjae excited again.

“Mark, I can wash myself…” Youngjae said, hissing as Mark dragged over his nipple again.

Mark bit his lip before he responded. “You look like you enjoy this though…”

“I… I just… I …” Youngjae couldn’t argue because he did enjoy it. He enjoyed every bit of it. But he didn’t want to admit that, or else Mark would probably tease him.

Mark chuckled at Youngjae’s inability to answer, continuing to scrub the younger until he felt like he was clean enough. Mark then scrubbed himself down with soap, letting Youngjae watch as bubbles spread across his soft skin and water droplets ran down from his wettened hair to his cut jaw. Youngjae gulped, admiring just how nice Mark looked with no clothes on. Even at his shorter stature, Mark had a perfect ratio of muscle to mass, his abs and arm muscles prominent and defined, yet his waist and body in general still lean and thin. Youngjae felt weird being suddenly drawn to Mark's body after seeing it countless times before, yet he couldn’t help but nearly drool over it.

Mark had quickly finished scrubbing himself, turning back to see Youngjae’s eyes on him. “Quit staring, if you wanna touch you can.” He stated confidentially.

Youngjae almost choked, initially caught off guard by Mark noticing him looking. He did in fact want to touch, yet he refrained, knowing that he’d just get hard all over again and it would end up with Mark caging him against the the shower wall and more moans and whimpers from the younger. Although, now that Youngjae thought about it, he would have minded that all too much.

“Rinse time!” Mark said cheerily, contrasting his flirty comment just moments ago.

Mark reached up and pulled down the removable shower head, first rinsing himself off quickly, then turning to Youngjae. He started at the younger’s head then worked his way down, spraying water to his torso and legs. Mark then turned off the water, placing the shower head back in its holder and pulling Youngjae out of the shower.

He grabbed a nearby towel hanging on the towel rail and opened it up, turning to face Youngjae who just stood there awkwardly.

“Let's dry off.” Mark said, pulling Youngjae towards him and drying them off together.

Youngjae felt like he would explode if Mark kept pressing their bodies together like he'd been doing nearly the whole time. He felt like the elder was just enticing him, knowing that Youngjae would be turned on by all of this touching and closeness, but never acting on it. Mark had said that he wasn't one to put on a show and lead up to the main event, yet it seems that he's purposely acting out for Youngjae right now, trying to get the younger to the point where he's desperate for Mark's touch.

Youngjae held out though, allowing Mark to dry him off without giving much of a reaction. Before the two were about to leave the bathroom with towels around their waist, Mark turned to Youngjae, staring into the younger's eyes as he leaned in close.

“After breakfast.” Mark whispered against Youngjae's lips before pulling away with a smirk and exiting the bathroom.

Youngjae was left speechless and confused, not knowing what Mark had in mind for him after breakfast. He quickly tugged his towel tighter around him and headed off to his room, looking back to see if Mark had seen him. He leaned against his closed room door, feeling his heart beat hard against his chest. His day had already started with a lot of rubbing and touching, so he was a bit anxious for later.

Youngjae dressed himself and sat on his bed thinking about what had happened earlier. He felt himself already becoming aroused again just from the memory of Mark's wet body against his own, but he still felt wrong for thinking about these things. He didn’t know why he couldn’t keep himself from getting excited every time someone touched him.

He felt shivers go up his spine as the thought of Mark slipped in and out his mind, unable to really focus on anything else until a knock came to his door. Jinyoung slipped in, closing the door behind him, with Youngjae only glancing at the elder before staring down at the floor.

“Hi!” Jinyoung said cheerily, sitting on the bed.

“Hey…” Youngjae responded, trying to push Mark out of his mind.

“So, another day, another guy.” Jinyoung said with a grin. “Are you worried it’s me again?”

Youngjae shook his head. “I already know… he um… he attacked me earlier…”

“Really? This early? Wow, Mark is a really fast guy.” Jinyoung said, laughing.

“I literally just woke up, went to the bathroom, and the next thing I know he’s pinning me to the door…” Youngjae said, shaking his head. “And now I can’t stop thinking about him…”

“It’s normal to think about someone a lot after doing… _that_ , don’t worry about it. So… you already know I have to ask, what happened?” Jinyoung asked, leaning in eagerly to hear.

“Why do you want to know so bad? What if I don’t want to tell you?” Youngjae asked, still feeling embarrassed about Jinyoung curiosity.

“You already know why I want to know. Remember, my day is coming up. But also, I’m just curious. You never _had_ to tell me, but you always did, so it’s really your choice.” Jinyoung stated, waiting patiently for Youngjae’s response.

“Well…” Youngjae began, then sighed. “Fine… he… he pinned me to the door and… you know, _did_ stuff…. then after that we showered together. Okay? Are you satisfied?”

Jinyoung's eyes widened. “Showered together?” He asked, then narrowed his eyes at the younger. “I bet you enjoyed that, huh?”

Youngjae blushed at Jinyoung's assumption. “I-I was caught off guard! He’s the demanding type and I couldn’t argue against him, I tried to, but when he touched me I just…”

“Melted?” Jinyoung finished the younger’s sentence. “You couldn’t fight him because you wanted it just as much as he did? And you liked that extreme dominance and roughness of his?”

Youngjae looked at Jinyoung, a bit surprised. “Why do you know how I feel? Why do you know any of that?”

Jinyoung shrugged. “Just a guess. You’re honestly so easy to figure out.”

Youngjae sighed, wishing that he wasn’t such an open book. “Well, now you know what happened. These conversations usually end up with one of us mentioning food, so I guess we’ll go eat something now…”

“Okay.” Jinyoung agreed, standing up from the bed. “Oh by the way, if you’re really tired of me coming in here, I can just ask Jaebum to take my place if you want…”

Youngjae’s eyes widened, immediately shaking his head. “No! No don’t do that, please…”

Jinyoung furrowed his brows. “Why not?”

“B-Because… if I’m with him in a room alone… I think I might get… excited. You know… I’d think about the other day when it was his turn with me…” Youngjae confessed.

Jinyoung nodded slowly. “Oh, I see, so since I haven't had my chance with you yet, you feel comfortable with me?”

Youngjae nodded, his cheeks turning a bright pink as he looked down at the floor.

“Well, okay, I get it, but Youngjae,...” Jinyoung started, turning to face the younger with dark eyes. “...it’ll be my turn any day now. So what are you going to do when I’m the one on top of you making you feel good?” He asked.

Youngjae’s throat tightened, he didn’t know how Jinyoung could ask such a question so casually. “Um… I-I… I d-don’t know…”

Jinyoung giggled, quickly switching from the dark and intimidating tone he had just seconds ago. “It’s okay, don’t think about it.” He said, ruffling Youngjae’s hair.

He turned and headed to the kitchen, with Youngjae behind him right after he caught his breath. Mark was already there, and his eyes landed right on Youngjae as the younger entered the kitchen. Youngjae averted his eyes from the elder, focusing on going to get himself some breakfast. BamBam was up too, sitting across from Mark. After making his bowl of cereal, Youngjae was headed to sit next to BamBam, not wanting to really sit beside either of them, but he was trying to avoid Mark more than BamBam.

“Good morning.” BamBam said to Youngjae as he approached.

“Um… morning…” Youngjae responded.

“Youngjae, sit here.” Mark suddenly ordered, patting the seat next to him.

“Uh… actually I was planning on sitting next to Bam…” Youngjae said, freezing where he stood.

“Yeah that’s cool, but I asked you to sit _here_.” Mark said, again patting the chair next to him.

Youngjae took in a breath, hesitating before changing course to head over to the seat next to Mark. BamBam and Jinyoung watched as the younger did what he was told, sitting in the seat next to the elder.

“You’re so demanding Mark, just because it’s your day doesn’t mean you order him around.” BamBam said, defending Youngjae.

“Yeah, But the thing is, he likes it. it’s probably some kink he has.” Mark stated.

“No, it’s a kink _you_ have, but I bet you didn’t even ask if he was okay with it.” BamBam replied.

“He’s alright with it.” Jinyoung cut in, ending the argument there.

“How do you even know?” BamBam asked, now looking at Jinyoung.

“I like to keep the conversations me and Youngjae have private, but he’s shared with me that he doesn’t mind Mark's dominance.” Jinyoung said with a shrug.

Youngjae suddenly felt embarrassed, and Jinyoung definitely contradicted himself just now. He felt Mark look over at him, and Youngjae tried his hardest to avoid his eye contact.

“Did you really say that?” BamBam asked Youngjae.

Youngjae looked at the table, his face heating up from embarrassment. “I…”

“Tell them Youngjae. You like it when I take control of you, don’t you?” Mark said, his tone seductive and voice seeming to drop an octave or two as he leaned towards the younger.

Youngjae shivered in his seat, feeling Mark's body heat when the elder leaned in. “I… I d-don't mind it…” Youngjae spit out, immediately wanting to shove his face into his bowl.

Mark looked back at BamBam, putting his arm around Youngjae. “See? It turns him on.”

“He didn’t say all that, he just said he didn’t mind…” BamBam said, glaring at Mark, even though the elder was right and Youngjae was nearly sporting a raging hard on at that point.

“Hey, you had your chance yesterday. All you did was suck his dick and now you’re jealous.” Mark said.

“I am not!” BamBam argued.

“Enough guys. It’s not a competition. Where is everyone else anyway?” Jinyoung asked, trying to change the subject.

“They all went shopping for food and stuff to bring back. Don't you ever read the groupchat?” BamBam replied, earning a glare from Jinyoung.

Youngjae sat quietly as the others meaninglessly bickered. All he could focus on was Mark's arm around him, his already growing erection, and whatever the elder meant by “After breakfast”. He finished his cereal without drawing any more attention to himself, and he tried to slowly slip out of Mark's grasp. Mark though, felt the younger trying to escape, so he tightened his hold, pulling Youngjae against him.

“Don’t move.” Mark ordered in a whisper before rejoining the conversation he was having with the others.

Youngjae froze, obeying Mark and staying still for whatever reason. BamBam and Jinyoung eventually finished their food and got up to clean their dishes. At that point, Mark finally let Youngjae go, allowing the younger to clean his dishes while the other two left the kitchen. Youngjae covered his bulge as he walked over to the sink, hoping no one saw the lump in his pants. He was in the middle of washing his bowl out as a pair of hands gripped his hips and a body leaned into his from behind. Youngjae dropped his bowl as Mark pushed him against the sink, the elder running his hands down Youngjae’s sides to grip his ass. Youngjae yelped softly in surprise, but soon after he pushed back against Mark. Mark groaned, feeling Youngjae’s ass rubbing against his crotch.

“Oh, so you’ve been wanting this, huh?” Mark asked in response to Youngjae grinding back against him. His hand travelled around Youngjae’s thigh to his front, feeling the hard on Youngjae supported through his pants. “You want me? You’re already this hard for me?”

“Mark…” Youngjae whined, grinding down against the elder's hand for more friction.

“You’re needy huh? You want me to take care of this, don’t you?” Mark asked, squeezing his hand around Youngjae’s bulge.

“Yes…” Youngjae said breathlessly, being too turned on to care about how desperate he sounded.

“If you want me to pleasure you, then you have to do something for me first.” Mark stated, spinning Youngjae around to face him.

Youngjae watched Mark pull down his pants, pulling out his own erection that Youngjae had admired earlier. Mark then grabbed Youngjae’s hand and wrapped it around his member. Youngjae froze, not sure what to do with Mark's dick in his hand.

“You feel how hard I am?” Mark asked.

Youngjae modded, definitely feeling the way Mark's member twitched in his hand and he could nearly feel the pulse of blood pumping through it.

“I want you to take care of it. On your knees.” Mark demanded, looking at Youngjae expectantly.

Youngjae’s eyes widened and he slowly started to shake his head. “M-Mark I… I can’t… I can’t do that…”

“Why not?” Mark asked, genuinely curious.

“I… I've never done it before… I can’t…” Youngjae confessed, looking away from the elder.

“Well, that’s not a good excuse. You can, and you will, if you want to get fucked.” Mark stated.

“W-What?” Youngjae asked, making sure he heard Mark correctly.

Mark stepped closer, roughly grabbing Youngjae’s chin in one hand, and the other tightly gripping the younger’s waist, slowly repeating himself. “If you want me to fuck you senseless, then you _will_ get on your knees and _suck_. Understood?”

Youngjae moaned and bucked his hips forward, just Mark's words getting him off. He nodded his head, understanding Mark loud and clear.

“So, now it's your decision. Do you want me to bend you over and pound into you until your moans shake the whole apartment? Or not?” Mark asked, his face just mere centimeters away from the younger’s as he spoke.

“Please, please fuck me Mark…” Youngjae moaned out, unable to take how much Mark enticed him.

“Then. Get. On. Your. Knees.” Mark whispered, then backing away as Youngjae quickly dropped down in front of him.

Youngjae stared at Mark's eagerly waiting member, not exactly sure what to do first. He wrapped his thin fingers around Mark's erection, jerking it a few times to see what happened. A bit of precum dripped from the tip, but that's about all he got. Youngjae looked up at Mark from where he kneeled, unsureness in his eyes.

“D-Do I just… lick it?” Youngjae asked a bit awkwardly.

“Do whatever you feel like you should do. You’ll know if I think it feels good.” Mark replied.

That response should’ve made Youngjae relax a bit, but instead he just felt more pressured. He wanted to do the right things to please Mark, but he didn’t know where to start. He decided to do what he suggested first, just licking the tip once, then looking up at Mark. Mark tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth, staring down at the younger expectantly.

“I… I don’t know what to do…” Youngjae confessed, again losing confidence in himself.

Mark reached down and caressed the younger’s jaw in a surprisingly calming motion. “Don’t worry about it, just do what you feel like doing, and we’ll go from there.”

Youngjae nearly melted against Mark's touch, nuzzling his head into the elder's hand that reassuringly touched his cheek. He frowned when Mark pulled it away, then looked back down to focus on the leaking erection in front of him.

Youngjae decided to try licking it again, tasting the salty precum on his tongue. He really didn’t like the taste at all, but he was focused on doing this for Mark so that the elder could return the favor later. He wrapped his lips around the head, experimentally swirling his tongue around it, and he heard Mark groan.

“What your doing right now is teasing, and I don’t like it.” Mark informed the younger in almost a threatening tone.

Youngjae pulled away, a bit of spit connecting his mouth to Mark's dick. “B-but, you _sound_ like you like it...”

“It feels good, but it’s not enough. I don’t like being teased, so I suggest you stop that.” Mark stated firmly.

Youngjae had a feeling that he should probably listen, so he again took the head into his mouth, hesitating before slowly taking more of Mark into his mouth. Youngjae took him as far as he could, stopping when it felt like he could choke. Mark moaned as Youngjae took nearly all of him, the younger able to hear his heavy breathing. Youngjae just paused, not knowing what he should do next.

“Move your head. Back and forth.” Mark instructed after noticing Youngjae’s hesitation.

Youngjae followed directions, moving his head and sucking Mark's length as best as he could. He often had to swallow around it and pause for a few moments before continuing, as he was still getting used to the heavy feeling of Mark in his mouth. Mark seemed to be satisfied with it though, as he was groaning and tugging Youngjae’s hair.

“H-Hold still…” Mark said, as he started to thrust his hips forward into Youngjae's mouth.

Youngjae felt Mark quickly fucking into his mouth, unable to do anything but sit there and take it. Mark held Youngjae's head still as he neared his end, biting his lip as he thrusted his hips forward. Youngjae's jaw began to hurt a bit, his eyes blurring from tears that had began to form from the strain of Mark's dick in his mouth. Yet he stayed put, trying to relax his throat more so he could take as much of Mark as he could.

Mark pulled Youngjae off of his member, his hand taking taking care of the rest. Mark was considerate enough to not cum in Youngjae's mouth since it was the younger's first time giving a blowjob, and instead made a mess of liquid on Youngjae's chest and shirt.

Mark pulled Youngjae up to clash their mouths together, backing the younger against the counter with the force of the kiss. Youngjae moaned into Mark's mouth, enjoying the roughness and the dull pain of the counter digging into his back. Mark raked his hand through Youngjae's hair, grinded against him, and bit the younger's lip in the mixture of tongues and saliva.

“You did good for your first time.” Mark mumbled against Youngjae's lips when they slightly parted.

Youngjae whimpered in response, tugging on Mark's shirt as he wanted to feel more of the elders skin.

“You want your reward now?” Mark asked, his eyes burning into Youngjae with intense lust.

Youngjae's head nodded vigorously, willing to take anything Mark gives him.

“Sit up here.” Mark said, patting the counter.

Youngjae hesitated, feeling wrong about doing dirty things in the kitchen where the others often spend time. “W-We can't, not here. They could walk in on us, a-and we eat here, we can’t- “

Mark pressed himself hard against Youngjae, his face nearing the younger's. “ _I_ _said_ , sit up here. I don't like repeating myself, so unless you want me to leave you here with a hard dick, I suggest you listen to me.”

Youngjae gulped, staring at Mark before slowly climbing up and sitting on the counter. Mark smiled, the elder often switching between nice and caring Mark to scary and dominating Mark.

“See? It's easy, if you listen, you get what you want.” Mark said, tugging at Youngjae's pants. “And I think you want me down here, right?”

Youngjae nodded, watching as Mark stripped him of his clothes on his lower half. Youngjae's erection rested impatiently on his stomach, completely soaked in precum and twitching from being so turned on. Mark stared down at it, admiring the rod of flesh.

“I really want to play with this…” Mark said, running a finger up Youngjae's length.

Youngjae groaned and whined, his hips bucking forward to chase the little friction Mark's finger gave it.

“...but, I really want to skip the playing and get to what we both _really_ want.” Mark stated, dragging his finger lower to swipe over Youngjae's hole.

Youngjae jolted, a whimper escaping him. Mark was turned on by every little noise that escaped the younger, wanting to make more come out.

“Lean back… and spread your legs wide for me.” Mark ordered, quickly looking through the draws for lubricant.

Youngjae did what he was told, feeling the cool air hit his entrance as he exposed himself to Mark. Mark turned back and saw Youngjae in position, his breath hitching and hands moving quicker to try and find the lube.

“It's in the junk drawer next to the refrigerator....” Youngjae said, realizing what Mark was looking for.

Mark looked back at the younger, a smirk on his face. “You must use it a lot since you know exactly where it is.” Mark commented.

He came back to Youngjae, kissing the younger's thighs as he poured lube onto his fingers. Mark looked at Youngjae as he rubbed his lubricated finger across the younger's entrance.

“How many can you take?” Mark asked, gently pressing his finger into Youngjae.

“Um… t-three… I t-think…” Youngjae muttered as Marks finger entered him.

“Three? That's not bad… you wanna go for four?” Mark asked, making Youngjae groan at the thought. Mark laughed, understanding what that meant. “Alright then, four is a bit of a stretch, so I'll just do three, okay?”

Youngjae nodded, barely even knowing what he was asked as Mark stretched his insides. Youngjae pushed back on Mark fingers, clenching around the digit as it thrusted in and out of him. Mark was easily able to quickly stick a second finger in, catching Youngjae a bit off guard who emitted a moan.

Youngjae was waiting for the exhilarating feeling he gets from his prostate, but it seemed that Mark was purposely avoiding it, even when Youngjae rolled his hips to seek more pleasure. Mark soon after inserted a third finger, but Youngjae was pretty stretched already, so he didn't spend much time thrusting three fingers into the younger.

Mark grabbed Youngjae's hips and pulled him closer to align his member with Youngjae's puckering entrance. He poured a bit more lube on and slid in slowly, relishing in the feeling of Youngjae's walls clenching hard around him.

Youngjae thought this would feel the same,  or at least similar, to when Jaebum did it a few days ago, but it felt nothing alike. Mark's member was a bit differently shaped from Jaebum's, so it felt different, and Youngjae had to grip onto the edge of the counter until Mark had fit himself all the way in. Mark leaned over Youngjae, kissing the younger's jaw as they both got used to the feeling of each other.

“Youngjae why the _hell_ are you so tight?” Mark asked against his cheek.

Youngjae shifted himself a bit on the counter, his walls again tightening around Mark's length, making the elder groan and buck his hips forward. Youngjae moaned at the sudden thrust, still trying to adjust to Mark inside of him.

Mark took Youngjae moan as a sign to start moving, holding the younger steady. “I go fast, so be prepared” mark warned.

Youngjae's anticipation increased at Mark's warning, and in just a few moments, Mark was pulling out and pushing back in. He started off slow, soft whimpers already coming from Youngjae, but it took no time for Mark to speed up. Youngjae's hips were held down as Mark fucked quickly into him, their skin slapping loudly against each other. It was that wet sticky sound that turned Youngjae on, but a lot louder and more frequent.

Youngjae could barely catch his breath as Mark's hips moved at an incredibly fast rate. Mark's face was full of concentration, the elder focused on the way Youngjae's hole ate him right up. Youngjae groaned as Mark seemed to hit deeper inside of him, his nails scratching against the counter. He didn't even have a moment to think about anything, too enthralled in the feeling of Mark's dick dragging along his walls.

Mark hoisted Youngjae up, angling them in such a way so that he could hit all of Youngjae's most sensitive spots. Youngjae's moans became loud and unapologetic as Mark hit his sweet spot fast and aggressively over, and over, and _over_ again. Youngjae gripped onto the elder, his nails dragging down Mark's arms leaving light welts. His legs tighten around Mark and his back arched, intense waves of pleasure rolling through his body.

“Are you close Youngjae? Do you need to cum?” Mark asked in a gruff voice when he felt Youngjae clenching like crazy around him.

Youngjae made a whiny noise of approval, his arms wrapping around Mark's neck as he felt himself near his high. Mark fucked him into orgasming, the younger's body shaking violently as he painted their stomachs with white. Mark fucked into Youngjae a bit more, allowing the younger to ride out his high just as Mark hit his, pulling out of Youngjae and mixing his own cum with the one already spewed on them.

Mark didn't move away, but instead pressed Youngjae against the counter, their lips pressed roughly and sloppily together. Mark nearly ate Youngjae up with the way he kissed, with teeth clashing, lip biting, tongue sucking, and whatever else Mark did that heightened Youngjae's arousal even though he just came.

The were both breathing heavily, not even stopping to catch their breath as they were too caught up in each other's mouths. Youngjae held the nape of Mark's neck, running his other hand through the tangled strands of hair on his head. Mark eventually parted from Youngjae's mouth to look at the younger, his hair a complete mess, his face flushed, his lips swollen, and yet he still looked desperate for more.

“We just finished and yet you still look so hot.” Mark mumbled against Youngjae's neck as he trailed his mouth along it.

“M-Mark…” Youngjae called weakly, not wanting Mark to arouse him again as he was already tired from the first time.

Mark pulled away from the younger, stepping back and outstretching his hand. “Come on.” he said.

Youngjae looked at Mark's hand, slowly getting off of the counter to the floor and grabbing it. Mark picked up the stray clothes they had dropped and pulled Youngjae along behind him out of the kitchen.

“W-Wait, Mark let me put my pants back on first…” Youngjae said, as he stumbled behind the elder, pulling down his shirt to cover his bare and messy lower half. He was worried about Jinyoung or BamBam leaving their rooms and accidentally seeing him.

“You don't need to.” Mark stated, tugging Youngjae down the hall to his room.

Mark closed the door behind them and dropped Youngjae's clothes to the floor, pulling the younger to the bed.

“W-Wait, Mark are… are we doing it again?” Youngjae asked, already tired out from the first two times.

Mark pushed Youngjae down to the bed, climbing over him. “No, it's too early to make you cum three times in a span of just a few hours. Later though.”

Youngjae was a bit relieved, yet Mark's promise for later excited him, as he was eager to touch and feel Mark once again.

“I just want to lay here with you…” Mark stated, resting his body on top of Youngjae's and kissing the youngers collar bone.

“O-Oh…” Youngjae said, now understanding why Mark brought him there.

Mark was already dozing off on Youngjae chest, and the younger wondered how he could be so demanding and controlling one minute, then adorable the next. It just didn't make sense. Mark, being just a little bit smaller than Youngjae, was the perfect size to cuddle though, and Youngjae couldn't help but wrap his arms around the elder as he was also exhausted and falling into sleep. Youngjae felt comfortable as he rested, dozing off in the warmth of Mark's body along with the elder.

The rest of the day with Mark ended well. Youngjae woke up before Mark did, just laying there and holding the elder until he woke up on his own. Youngjae though, had sprung up another erection being pressed against Mark's body like that, so Mark took care of it again, pumping Youngjae quickly to release while kissing him senseless.

Mark refused to stop touching the younger, and Youngjae didn't mind it at all, even when Mark would become a bit more demanding. Youngjae must've had a kink for being dominated, and it felt good that Mark matched his desires so well.

It was easy to say that Youngjae had a _very_ good sleep that night with all the “ _activities_ ” the two did together. It's probably safe to assume that Mark's day was one of Youngjae's most sexually active days, and Youngjae felt like he didn't have enough fluids left in him to last another day with another member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof Mark is rough ;)))
> 
> Who do you think is next? ;)


	5. Day 4

Youngjae awoke to yet another day that he’ll belong to another member. He decided not to get up and leave his room until he's ready to eat breakfast, as that's usually how most of the previous “attacks” happened.

He thought about the three members that were left, Jinyoung, Jackson, and Yugyeom. He's tried to notice any weird behavior in them, but none of them had shown any signs. Youngjae was surprised at how good Yugyeom was at keeping the secret, as it's usually easy to get something out of the maknae.

So far everyone that had already gotten intimate with Youngjae had left an impression on him. Jaebum was just overall great, BamBam gives amazing blowjobs, and Mark was rough and very dominant. Youngjae wondered just how dirty he was to enjoy all of these things, as the members seem to explore different parts of his sexual desires.

He didn't know if he was still nervous or if he was more anticipating the next person, but it was definitely a different feeling than when this whole thing started on his birthday. The fact that he doesn't know who's up next did still worry him a bit, but he can at least narrow it down to just 3 more members.

Youngjae has spent some time awake, looking through social media and posting on Instagram before getting up and heading into the kitchen. His legs ached as he stood, and his ass was a bit sore as well, but it was all from the day before with Mark. He even had bruises where Mark's fingers tightly gripped his thighs. The marks only reminded him of the day before, which he tried to desperately keep out of his head. His stomach was telling him to go get some food, so he tried to focus more on that, finding Jackson, Jinyoung, Jaebum, and Mark all at the table.

“Morning guys…” Youngjae greeted.

The others greeted him back, except for Mark, who instead stood up and grinned at the younger, wrapping his arm around Youngjae and reaching down to squeeze his ass. Youngjae yelped, gently pushing Mark away.

“Hey, it was your day yesterday, no more touching him.” Jackson said from across the table.

Youngjae noticed Jackson's quickness to scold Mark. He wondered if today was possibly Jackson's day.

“I can touch him if I want to touch him, he definitely didn't mind it before.” Mark said, biting his lip as he looked at Youngjae.

“M-Mark, you can't…” Youngjae stuttered, a bit flustered at Mark's touchiness.

“It's not that I _can’t_ , but its that I _shouldn't_.” Mark said, finally parting from Youngjae and sitting down.

That phrase rang a bell, and Youngjae remembered BamBam saying it just as he was touching Youngjae’s crotch. The memory made his face turn red, and Youngjae tried to hide it from the others.

“You already know whose day it is today, please be respectful of them.” Jinyoung told Mark.

Jinyoung sounded as if he wasn't the one who had Youngjae to himself today, so Youngjae placed him at the bottom of his bets, and now it was left to Jackson and Yugyeom. He continued on to what he was doing, limping over to grab some cereal and joining the rest at the table who seemed to be absorbed in some conversation. Youngjae decided to just be observant of everyone, closely watching them.

As he ate, he caught glances from some of the others, some being from Jackson, some from Jaebum, very little from Jinyoung, and mostly hungry stares from Mark. He felt as if he was the center of attention, even though no one was directly talking to him.

“What are you thinking about?” Mark suddenly asked Youngjae, who jolted in his chair.

“Oh, uh, nothing…” Youngjae said, focusing back on his food.

“Good, now think about yesterday and how much fun we had.” Mark said with a naughty grin on his face.

“Oh God, stop being a flirt.” Jackson groaned from across from Mark.

“I'm not flirting, I just think that Youngjae enjoyed his time with me. He clung to me all day.” Mark said, showing off his cocky side that he doesn't really expose often.

“I bet you kept him prisoner in there! When I got home, I hadn't seen him until dinner time, and he came out of your room with hickies and bruises everywhere! I thought you might have beat him up in there or something…” Jackson complained.

“That's just the aftermath of a good time, he looks better now, doesn't he? I gave it to him hard and he loved every second of it.” Mark stated, sticking his tongue out at Jackson.

“Guys chill out, you're talking as if Youngjae isn't sitting right there.” Jaebum cut in.

“You're right, Youngjae, I gave it to you nice and hard, right? And didnt you love the way I wrecked your body?” Mark asked, now adding him to the conversation.

“I… uh… well…” Youngjae mumbled, not sure what to say. He could feel his cheeks flaming hot,

“Don't freaking ask him in front of everyone!” Jackson quickly said to help Youngjae.

“You guys are childish…” Jinyoung said, shaking his head at the bickering.

“Well, Youngjae, did you have fun yesterday?” Mark asked.

“Um… yes… I think…” Youngjae quietly responded.

“See? He liked it.” Mark said.

“He added ‘I think’ at the end, and I wouldn't have been able to tell by the way he waddled in here with that limp.” Jackson retorted.

Mark shrugged in response. “That's just how I do it. It's not a good time unless one of us ends up with a limp by the end of it.”

“You're ridiculous.” Jackson stated with a roll of his eyes.

“C-Can we talk about something else?” Youngjae asked.

“Look, you guys made him uncomfortable.” Jaebum said, facepalming himself.

“He did, not me! I'm trying to defend the poor kid, Mark gave him absolutely no mercy yesterday.” Jackson argued.

“I think as long as Youngjae isn't complaining, then it's fine. Let's change the topic _please_.” Jinyoung said, finally ending the conversation.

“Yeah… I think I'm finished…” Youngjae said, getting up to leave the kitchen.

“No, stay, these two are just being annoying.” Jaebum said, not wanting Youngjae to leave from uncomfort.

“No it’s okay, I'm full.” Youngjae assured, leaving the kitchen after cleaning his dish.

Jackson and Mark had made him a bit uncomfortable, and he couldn't help but think that today had to be Jackson's day. He kept coming to Youngjae's defense and Jinyoung didn't even seem to pay all that much attention to the whole conversation. Youngjae hadn't even seen Yugyeom until yesterday, so all signs pointed to Jackson.

The conversation in the kitchen made him think about the past few days anyway. Every time someone touched him or even stood a bit too close, his body would heat up and react. He didn't know why it did, but in just a few minutes Youngjae would be hard from someone just touching his thigh. Was something wrong with him? And the fact that so many people could make him feel that way…; it wasn't just one member, but so far it had been all of them. Was he that desperate for the touch of another human being?

Only about 10 minutes later did a knock come to Youngjae's door, and he didn't exactly know who to expect. It could be Jinyoung, but it could be Jackson or Yugyeom as well. Usually Jinyoung doesn't come to his room this late in the morning, so Youngjae prepared himself for one of the others.

“Come in.” He called to the person on the other side of the door.

Youngjae's nerves were on edge until he saw who it was, the person walking in actually being Jinyoung. Youngjae was a bit surprised, but at the same time not so much since Jinyoung had been visiting him almost every morning.

“Hey.” Jinyoung greeted the younger, taking a seat on his bed.

‘Hey…” Youngjae replied.

“That was a bit uncomfortable to sit through, wasn't it?” Jinyoung asked with an apologetic smile.

“Yeah…” Youngjae confessed, shifting a bit awkwardly on his bed.

“So… yesterday sounded… eventful…” Jinyoung commented.

“Are you here for your daily survey of my sex life?” Youngjae asked, a bit tired of Jinyoung coming to his room every morning.

“Hey, what’s with the attitude? If you want me to leave then just say so.” Jinyoung said, standing back up to exit.

“No. No wait, I’m sorry. You can stay…” Youngjae said, looking down at the floor.

Jinyoung sat back down shifting over closer to Youngjae. “What’s wrong?”

Youngjae shook his head. “Nothing much really… I’m just… I’m so confused…”

“About what? Are you worrying again?” Jinyoung asked.

“I mean… a little bit… I was just thinking about how I feel like I shouldn’t be doing these things with you guys, yet my body reacts on it’s own…” Youngjae explained, again shaking his head.

“Well, your body probably knows what you want, and you want to be pleasured, right?” Jinyoung asked.

Youngjae felt a bit embarrassed to answer, but he nodded his head anyway. “I do… but… no matter how much I try to not react, I still get turned on… I can’t control it, and then all I can think about is… is… you know, dirty stuff…”

Jinyoung patted Youngjae’s shoulder reassuringly. “It’s normal for your body to react this way. You like what your feeling, so of course you’re gonna think about it. Have you been enjoying yourself so far?”

Youngjae hesitated, then nodded his head. “I… like it a lot…”

“So then what are you worried about? You like it, we like it, everyone is happy!” Jinyoung exclaimed with a smile on his face.

Youngjae shrugged. “I guess you’re right… but… it’s still nerve wracking to not know who's next…”

Jinyoung nodded, understanding the younger’s anxiousness. “Well, at this point, three of us have gone, and there’s three of us left. So, you can at least narrow down your guesses.”

“You already know who’s turn it is today, don’t you? But you can’t tell me…” Youngjae mumbled, still upset at that rule.

Jinyoung shrugged. “Sorry…”

“Its either Jackson or Yugyeom…” Youngjae stated, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to guess.

“Or me! You forgot me!” Jinyoung reminded him, feeling almost offended.

Youngjae waved him off. “It can’t be you. Well, it can be, but you’re probably last or something…”

Jinyoung was quiet for a minute, looking away as he thought about something. “Why do you say that?” He finally asked.

Youngjae thought for a minute before responding. “I don’t know just a guess… you just seem like you’re last.”

“But… today could be my day…” Jinyoung said, leaning into the younger.

Youngjae leaned away. “See, you’re doing that again, you like teasing me and making me nervous, I’m not falling for it again.”

“I'm a bit sad that you've completely took me out of the options…” Jinyoung said, looking down at the bed.

“Not completely, it's just that you've been saying and doing flirty things just to bother me, I know you're just messing around…” Youngjae explained.

“I could be completely serious though.” Jinyoung stated, leaning towards Youngjae so much that he was nearly on top of the younger at that point. “I do enjoy messing with you, but it could be the real deal today.”

Youngjae swallowed hard as his back hit the bed, Jinyoung hovering over him. “It’s… it’s n-not though, right? You're just… messing with me… aren’t you?”

Jinyoung lifted his hand to Youngjae's cheek, caressing the soft plump skin before running his fingers through the younger’s hair. “I could be… but then again, I might not be…”

Youngjae shivered under the elder, feeling Jinyoung's gentle touch run down his neck to his collarbone. “Y-You said you wouldn’t do it in the morning though… y-you told me you’d rather do it at night…”

Jinyoung gasped in surprise. “You remembered! I'm so happy. I know I said that, but… I don’t want to do anything like that with you right now… I just really want a taste…”

“A-A taste?” Youngjae asked, Jinyoung's face now only centimeters from his own.

“Just a taste.” Jinyoung repeated in nearly a whisper, gently closing the distance between them.

Youngjae was not expecting today to be Jinyoung's day at all. He was caught off guard, but he was soon drawn in by Jinyoung's lips. Unlike any of the others so far, Jinyoung kissed him slowly, his hand holding Youngjae’s cheek as he applied light pressure against Youngjae’s lips. Jinyoung's lips were soft and comfortable, perfectly kissable, and Youngjae felt that he could make out with the elder all day.

His body heated up in that familiar way, he could nearly feel his heart beating against his chest. Jinyoung's body was warm and inviting, making Youngjae feel the need to touch the elder. His hands gently held Jinyoung's waist, feeling how his body curved to form a perfect figure. Jinyoung's lips were intoxicating, giving Youngjae a dizzying feeling as he was pressed into the mattress.

Unfortunately, Jinyoung pulled away not long after, leaving Youngjae with just a taste of his lips. Jinyoung pressed kisses to Youngjae’s cheek, then jaw, then down his neck, and Youngjae moaned softly, almost inaudibly. Jinyoung heard it though, pulling away to look down at the younger.

Jinyoung hummed as he parted from Youngjae’s skin. “I like it. You taste good.”

Youngjae blushed, looking away from the elder who just laughed at his reaction.

“I need to go, or else I’ll get carried away. I prefer doing it at night like I said before, so if I get too excited now, I might end up losing control…” Jinyoung stated, completely pulling away from Youngjae this time.

“I-It’s okay, I don’t mind, Jinyoung y-you can kiss me again.” Youngjae urged, nearly chasing the elder as he moved away.

Jinyoung chuckled. “You’re cute. As much as I want to kiss you right now, I’d like to save it for later.”

Youngjae was a bit let down at Jinyoung's unchanging decision. He’s never felt that enraptured by just a kiss before, and it was something in the way Jinyoung kissed him that left Youngjae craving more. Youngjae wanted to lick and bite and suck those perfectly plump lips of Jinyoung's, never being this desperate to kiss someone before. Jinyoung was the one who just wanted a taste, but he ended up also leaving Youngjae with just a taste.

“J-Jinyoung please…” Youngjae begged, pulling the elder back towards him by the arm.

Jinyoung was surprised by Youngjae’s desperation. “You seem oddly needy today. Before you were always nervous about these things, but now you’re the one pulling _me_ towards _you_.”

Youngjae did feel a bit embarrassed, but he wanted Jinyoung so badly, being completely turned on with just the feel of Jinyoung's mouth against his.

“Please…?” Youngjae asked again.

Jinyoung patted Youngjae’s head, giving in and placing a quick kiss on Youngjae’s cheek. “Later. You’ll be begging for me a lot more, but later.”

Youngjae didn't know exactly what that meant, but the sound of it made him member twitch in his pants. He finally gave up, accepting the kiss on his cheek and watching Jinyoung go. The elder looked back and gave a teasing smirk before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Youngjae licked his lips, wishing he could still tastes Jinyoung on them. He was surprised at how much of an effect Jinyoung had on him, as now he was left with a boner in his pants that he'd have to take care of himself.

That is, unless he could convince Jinyoung to take care of it for him. For the past few days, Youngjae had been compliant, allowing the others to toy with him however they pleased. Yet he never tried attacking back. They would entice him and dirty talk to him, making his desire for them grow rapidly, but what if Youngjae flipped the script?

Jinyoung was the type to like playing games. He enjoyed toying with people and seeing their reactions, and Youngjae knew that Jinyoung kissing him, then making him wait for more later, was most likely a part of Jinyoung's teasing. Youngjae figured that if the others could try and seduce him, then he should try and do the same back.

Youngjae got up from his bed, pulling his shirt over his bulge that didn’t really do a good job of hiding it. He went into the hallway, heading on a quest to find Jinyoung and see if he could possibly change the elders mind. Youngjae first checked his room, knocking gently first before opening the door and looking in. Jinyoung wasn’t there, meaning that he was in some other part of the house.

Youngjae heard someone in the shower, and he thought about walking in to see who it was, but it could be any one out of six of the members, so he decided that it was too risky to check, and that would be his last resort. Youngjae headed to the living room, hoping to find Jinyoung there. When he spotted the elder sitting on the couch watching television, he did a little happy dance in his mind.

He casually approached Jinyoung, standing next the the elder who looked up at Youngjae from where he sat. Youngjae just stood there, waiting for Jinyoung to question why he was there.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Jinyoung asked, actually meaning the question, but in this situation it sounded a bit more dirty in Youngjae's mind than it should have.

“Um… yeah, actually…” Youngjae replied, suddenly his awkwardness popping out.

“What?” Jinyoung asked, patiently waiting for Youngjae to answer.

“Well… I um… I’m kinda a bit…. uh, _hard_ …” Youngjae said, looking down at Jinyoung for his reaction.

Jinyoung couldn't help but smirk. “So, you followed me here for…?”

Youngjae knew that Jinyoung already knew why he had followed him, the elder was again playing games with him, but Youngjae wasn’t gonna let him do it that easily.

“I need you to help me out…” Youngjae said, hoping that his neediness would spark something in Jinyoung.

“You can take care of it yourself, no?” Jinyoung asked, amused by the conversation.

“But… I want you to do it… Jinyoung I’m _so_ _hard_ …” Youngjae whined, leaning into the elder.

Jinyoung looked away for a moment, opening his mouth in awe and realization. “Ah, I see, so this is you’re plan, huh?”

Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows. “W-What do you mean?”

“Are you trying to seduce me, Choi Youngjae?” Jinyoung asked, his eyes narrowing at the younger.

“Uh, n-no… I’m just… really desperate…” Youngjae said, lying through his teeth. Why could Jinyoung see through him so easily?

Jinyoung laughed a deep laugh, truly finding all of this amusing. “You want me to take care of you now even though I said later?”

“Please Jinyoung, kissing you made my body react…” Youngjae said, moving his shirt to show his prominent bulge.

Jinyoung looked down at it, licking his lips slowly before looking back up at Youngjae. “I said later. Be a good boy and wait.”

Youngjae swallowed hard, wanting to press his mouth against Jinyoung's right then and there, but he knew the elder wouldn't let him. He sighed and went back to his room, having to take care of his hard on himself. He was a bit disappointed that he had to masturbate when he had 6 other guys to help him out, but Jinyoung was being difficult, and the strain of Youngjae’s erection in his pants was unbearable.

Youngjae walked into his room and closed the door, locking it as well so no one comes in. He was about to reach into his pants until he had another curious though. He wondered what would happen if he didn’t touch himself, and just allowed himself to be aroused until Jinyoung took care of him. He didn’t know why this thought suddenly came to him, but he imagined that if he doesn’t touch himself all day, then the arousal would build up, and he would be extra sensitive later.

Youngjae realized how much he was doing because of Jinyoung. He pulled Jinyoung back for another kiss, begged Jinyoung to touch him, and now he’s holding back from jerking off just for him. Youngjae didn’t know what had gotten into him, and just one kiss from the elder made him do things that he didn’t usually do. Jinyoung had some weird effect on him, and it was driving him crazy.

Youngjae still went through with it though, not touching himself and rather trying to focus on something else. He couldn’t help but feel his erection though, and the more he waited, the more he wanted to touch. Just the friction of his boxers against his member got him off, and Youngjae was already struggling.

He didn’t know why Jinyoung had to be so mean. He obviously showed how desperate he was, yet Jinyoung still told him to wait. Any of the others so far would’ve pounced on him already, but Jinyoung stayed unbothered, just waving away Youngjae’s neediness.

Youngjae was able to make it though most of the day without touching himself though. If he ignored the few times his hand may have “accidentally” slipped between his legs, or the time he grinded against his bed from being so aroused, then technically he made it to at least dinner without pleasuring himself at all. There were a few times he almost failed, like when he was heading to the bathroom and ran into Jinyoung who had the audacity to wink at Youngjae as he passed by. That nearly killed Youngjae, and he was so close to just saying “fuck it” and aggressively jerking off. But he held out, and yet Jinyoung still hadn’t made any moves towards him.

Yugyeom and Jaebum had brought dinner for everyone, so Youngjae went and joined the others at the table, of course with Jinyoung joining them as well. He tried not to look at Jinyoung, but it seems that the elder was paying Youngjae no mind anyway. Youngjae just tried to focus on eating and not on the boner he was hiding in his pants.

“So, Youngjae, had any ‘ _fun’_ today?” Mark asked, bringing up the uncomfortable topic again.

“That’s none of your business.” Jinyoung quickly said, waving away the question for Youngjae.

“I wasn’t talking to you though. Based on your reaction, I guess he didn’t have any.” Mark stated with a shrug.

“Shh, what if he doesn’t know yet?” Yugyeom whispered a bit too loudly to Mark.

“He knows already, I just don’t feel comfortable with you asking that at the table.” Jinyoung stated.

“Oh, so does that mean you guys _did_ get it on today?” Mark asked, raising an eyebrow between the two.

Youngjae kept quiet like he usually does, not really wanting to answer the question. Mark was wrong anyway, because him and Jinyoung got nothing “on” today, except for a tiny kiss that Youngjae yearned for more of.

“I’m honestly just curious about how Jinyoung is in bed.” Jackson said, getting a glare from Jinyoung.

“Just ask Jaebum, he knows.” BamBam suggested, making Jaebum choke on his food.

“E-Enough, guys stop it…” Jaebum said, still getting the food out of his throat.

“Jinyoung is a bottom with Jaebum though, I’m curious about how he tops.” Jackson continued, ignoring Jaebum’s request.

“H-How do you guys know what we do? It’s not like we leave the door wide open…” Jinyoung said, a blush crossing his face from embarrassment.

Youngjae never really sees Jinyoung embarrassed, as he's good at keeping his emotions at bay, so that was a new sight for him. He also never thought about Jinyoung being a bottom, and that thought piqued his curiosity too. Was it weird that Youngjae wanted to see Jinyoung fall apart under someone?

“I hear your moans next door, do you think you're quiet or something?” Jackson asked.

“And the bed sometimes bangs against the wall.” Yugyeom added, knowing that his his death sentence with Jinyoung was nearing the more he talked.

“Nyoungie likes it rough.” Mark teased, winking at the younger who looked away.

“Stop it. Why do you always have to bring this subject up? And it’s every time we’re eating too…” Jinyoung said, shaking his head.

“Alright, alright, sorry.” Mark said with a grin on his face.

“Youngjae looks a bit nervous though.” Yugyeom mentioned, turning all eyes on him.

Youngjae froze, hearing the maknae mention his name and looking up from his food. “I-I’m what?”

“Do these conversations make you nervous? You’re always quiet during them.” Jackson asked.

“N-Nervous? No, not nervous. It’s just a bit… uncomfortable…” Youngjae confessed, looking back down at his food.

“He’s shy, it’s okay. It is a weird topic that we always seem to talk about. Can we just change subjects?” Jaebum suggested.

The other members agreed, changing topics so that Youngjae would feel a bit more comfortable, except he didn’t. He didn’t feel comfortable at all. Not with a raging boner from listening to the conversation and Jinyoung sitting across from him looking absolutely delicious. Youngjae’s mouth was watering, but for the wrong reasons; he’s never desired someone so much as he did now. Yet Jinyoung refused to pay him any attention, the elder barely even looked at him, which made Youngjae crave him even more.

Youngjae chewed his lip, his legs squeezing tightly together as he tried to finish his dinner with the other members. He ate quickly, needing to leave the table as he felt his pants moistening from precum that kept leaking out. He finished and thanked the others for buying him the food, quickly leaving to his room. Youngjae flopped himself on his bed, trying his best not to die from being so horny, but he felt close to it. He wanted to wrap his hand around his member and just go to town, but something told him that Jinyoung's ‘present’ was coming very soon, and good things come to those who wait.

Youngjae’s body felt hot and he wanted to rip off all his clothes, but he didn’t, because he also wanted Jinyoung to rip them off for him. He remembered the kiss from earlier and felt his dick twitch in his boxers, and he groaned. He tried rolling his hips to gains friction against the fabric of his pants, but it just wasn’t enough.

Suddenly a knock on his door interrupted his suffering, and he quickly sat up, covering his crotch with a pillow before telling the unknown person to come in. His heart pounded against his chest when Jinyoung entered with a grin, Youngjae hoping that he was here to finally, _finally_ give him what he wanted. He had a bag in his hand, and Youngjae only looked at it once, not really paying it much attention.

“Hey.” Jinyoung said, slowly entering the room.

“H-Hi…” Youngjae said, already feeling a blush bloom on his face.

Jinyoung chuckled, hearing Youngjae’s nerves in just the way he talked. “So, dinner was also awkward.” He said, perching himself on the bed next to Youngjae.

Youngjae didn’t know why Jinyoung was talking about dinner when all he wanted to do was kiss those lips. In addition to that, Jinyoung's thigh was touching his own, which didn’t help his hidden boner at all.

“Um… it was…” Youngjae muttered in agreement.

“They often talk about weird things, but I didn't expect the conversation to be focused on me…” Jinyoung said, looking away as if he were still embarrassed.

“I-It’s okay… I didn’t mind hearing the things they said about you…” Youngjae confessed.

Jinyoung looked back at Youngjae, a bit of surprise on his face. “Oh, really?”

Youngjae realized that he might’ve just confessed that he liked hearing those dirty things about Jinyoung from the others, and he quickly tried to defend his statement.

“I-I mean, I'm not judging you, is what I was trying to say. N-Not that I _wanted_ to hear those things…” he stuttered.

Jinyoung smirked, biting his bottom lip that Youngjae couldn’t keep his eyes off of. “Oh, I see. It just sounded like maybe you got turned on hearing those things about me.”

Youngjae swallowed hard, wondering how Jinyoung could read him so easily. “D-Did it?”

Jinyoung nodded. “I mean, when we were sitting at the table, it felt like you kept staring at me, and your face turned red when they mentioned me being a bottom. Hearing my moans through the wall and the rough banging of the bed….”

Youngjae pulled the pillow hiding his crotch tighter, feeling himself twitch more in his pants. His erection was straining against his boxers which was very uncomfortable, but the thoughts Jinyoung put in his mind made it that way. Youngjae felt heavy tension between them, and he knew that at any moment it could be broken.

“I… was j-just surprised… about hearing you be a… bottom…” Youngjae mumbled, unable to look Jinyoung in the eyes.

“I guess it is a bit surprising… but you know, bottoms can top too.” Jinyoung stated, his voice a bit too deep and seductive for Youngjae to handle.

Youngjae felt as if the air was getting heavier and heavier, his heart was pumping quickly and the tension was thick.

“Oh…” was all Youngjae could respond with, as his mind was blanking from how close Jinyoung was, and how warm the room had gotten, and how _damn horny_ he was.

“Not many people think so, but it's true. That's probably why the others were so curious about me being a top, since they think all I'm good at is bottoming.” Jinyoung explained, glancing at the younger.

“I-I see…” Youngjae mumbled, unable t

“Being a bottom is fun, you get touched and pleasured and the satisfaction of having something inside you. But I think the roles can easily be switched.” Jinyoung said.

Youngjae shifted a bit uncomfortably on the bed as Jinyoung talked, the elders words affecting the younger's arousal greatly. He could feel a light throbbing in his erection the longer he sat there.

What do you think? Can a bottom also be a top?” Jinyoung asked in a soft tone, his hand snaking under the pillow on Youngjae’s lap and lightly resting on his thigh.

Youngjae jolted, his body tensing from the touch. “I… I th-think you c-can…”

“ _Me_?” Jinyoung asked with raised eyebrows.

Youngjae nodded, chewing his lip as he tried not to focus on his hidden hard on.

But… I didn’t ask about _me_ specifically…” Jinyoung said with a knowing look, squeezing Youngjae’s thigh while he leaned closer to the younger.

Youngjae whimpered, his breath quickening as Jinyoung neared him. “I… um…”

Youngjae’s brain blanked on him, unable to focus on anything but Jinyoung's face and his body and the hand that was resting way too close to Youngjae’s crotch. He’d been too caught up in the moment that he didn’t pay much attention to the question, and he might’ve said a bit too much.

“Well, then that just tells me that I’m on your mind right now. I guess I’ve made you wait long enough, huh?” Jinyoung asked, his body so close that his breath ghosted across Youngjae’s cheek.

Youngjae shuddered, his desire for Jinyoung at its pique. “You h-have…” he agreed.

“And… I promised I’d take care of this earlier, didn’t I?...” Jinyoung moved the pillow away from Youngjae’s lap, throwing it off to the side. his hand moved up to cup Youngjae's crotch, experimentally squeezing it.

Youngjae moaned softly, being unusually sensitive from not touching himself all day. He vigorously nodded his head, drunk on lust for the man in front of him.

“Wow, you’re hard already…” Jinyoung commented, feeling Youngjae’s erection through his thin pants.

“I-I’ve been hard since this m-morning…” Youngjae stated.

Jinyoung's eyes widened. “Since then? You haven’t touched yourself?”

Youngjae’s hips bucked into Jinyoung's hands as he shook his head. “I saved it for you…”

Jinyoung's mouth dropped open in surprise monetarily before he closed it back. He then leaned in further, until Youngjae was pressed against his bed with nowhere else to go, to press their lips together. Youngjae had been waiting for this for way too long, and his body shivered with excitement for more. Jinyoung _finally_ was giving him what he wanted, and Youngjae took as much as he could.

Jinyoung's mouth was soft and sweet, as if he just ate some sugar before he came into the younger's room. Youngjae was melting under him, the intense heat between their bodies overwhelming. He gripped onto Jinyoung's shirt, moaning softly when the elder would squeezing his crotch, and Jinyoung would swallow them all.

He always kissed Youngjae slowly, hunger and passion behind it, yet not too sloppy. Youngjae thought it couldn’t get any better until Jinyoung's tongue slipped into his mouth, which took Youngjae’s breath away. The way Jinyoung would gently pressing into Youngjae mouth and slowly swirl their tongues together drove him crazy, making him whimper from just a kiss. Jinyoung could actually make Youngjae orgasm from just using his lips.

Youngjae should’ve assumed that Jinyoung was such an amazing kisser, with those naturally pouty lips that were so soft, and plump, and so very addictive. Youngjae did feel the hand cupping his erection, but it was second to Jinyoung's mouth against his, which made him wish that Jinyoung had at least allowed another kiss earlier.

Jinyoung gently parted from Youngjae, only a few centimeters away. “You’re much more dirtier than I expected.” He informed the younger.

Youngjae shuddered, for some reason he liked Jinyoung saying those things to him, just the elder's voice making his erection twitch once again.

“You seem innocent, but behind closed doors, I bet you crave the dirtiest things, don’t you?” Jinyoung asked, his hand slowly moving up to play with the waistband of Youngjae’s pants.

Youngjae moaned, rolling his hips up against Jinyoung's thigh. Jinyoung chuckled at Youngjae’s reactions to his words, enjoying watching the younger squirm and shudder under him.

“It turns you on? Wearing a shy mask on the outside, then revealing your inner side that’s anything but pure behind people’s backs, that excites you?” Jinyoung asked against Youngjae’s lips, the younger gasping as his hand slipped into his boxers. “Oh, you’re wet.”

Youngjae bit down on his lip, a muffled moan slipping past as Jinyoung jerked him off in his boxers. His hips bucked frequently, since Youngjae had been craving this all day, and it felt like heaven. He already felt like he could cum, tugging on Jinyoung's shirt as his body shook with pleasure. Jinyoung suddenly stopped though, pulling his hand out from Youngjae’s pants. Youngjae looked at the elder with desperation, whining from the loss of contact as he felt so close to cuming.

“Not yet, you can’t cum this early.” Jinyoung said calmly, running his fingers over Youngjae’s pants before tugging them off.

Youngjae allowed Jinyoung to undress him, his skin hitting the cool air of the room, but it was soon filled with Jinyoung's body heat. Jinyoung removed his own shirt, allowing Youngjae to touch his chest and abs as he leaned over and place another slow, teasing kiss to Youngjae’s lips. Youngjae felt Jinyoung's hands run slowly up under his shirt from his hips to his rib cage, slightly dragging them over the skin to make Youngjae shiver like crazy.

Jinyoung's fingers tapped across Youngjae’s chest, circling around before brushing over the pink sensitive nubs. Youngjae gasped, his back arching a bit aa Jinyoung played with his nipples. He couldn’t stop the whimpers that fell from his mouth from so much stimulation from just his nipples, and they only increased when Jinyoung experimentally flicked them with his tongue.

“You enjoy me playing with your nipples?” Jinyoung asked, already knowing the obvious answer.

Youngjae couldn’t answer, as he was trying not to orgasm from just his nipples being touched and licked.

“Youngjae, answer me. I like it when you’re vocal.” Jinyoung stated.

Youngjae could barely look at Jinyoung, feeling as if he was completely splayed out for the elder.

“I… I l-like it…” he muttered, already feeling embarrassed, but Jinyoung seemed to like his verbal approval.

Youngjae didn’t know that denying himself from masturebating would make every single part of his body ten times more sensitive, even to the point where he was moaning from Jinyoung just planting kisses down his stomach as he moved lower.

Youngjae felt Jinyoung take his member into his hand again, but this time Jinyoung face was down in between his legs. Youngjae didn’t know how long he could last, especially if Jinyoung used his mouth down there. Jinyoung pumped Youngjae slowly, teetering the younger on the edge of his orgasm.

“I like teasing, if you hadn’t notice.” Jinyoung said, staring at Youngjae’s member that oozed precum.

Youngjae whimpered, his whole body quivering from being so close yet so far.

“You’re really pretty like this, all excited and desperate to cum…” Jinyoung said, swiping his thumb over the head of Youngjae’s member and watching the younger squirm from the teasing.

Jinyoung then stuck his tongue out and dragged Youngjae’s dick across it, driving the younger insane. He could feel his liquids on the verge of bursting out of him, as Jinyoung was just having a blast messing around with him. Yet the elder had a tight grip on Youngjae’s member, depriving Youngjae of his release.

“Jinyoung…” Youngjae groaned, unable to take much more.

“Hmm?” Jinyoung hummed in response as he was kitten licking Youngjae’s tip.

“I-I’m so close… Jinyoung I’m _so close_ …” Youngjae whined, his hips bucking in Jinyoung's tight grip.

“I know baby boy, it’s okay.” Jinyoung said in an apologetic voice, basically telling Youngjae he wasn’t cumming anytime soon.

Youngjae whined again, partially from the denial of his release, and partially from the little nickname Jinyoung just called him. Why did everything Jinyoung say turn him on so much?

“Can you last a little bit longer? I’ll let you cum, after I play with you a bit.” Jinyoung said, trying to negotiate with Youngjae who wasn’t really up for it.

Youngjae shouldn’t have liked the idea of Jinyoung “playing with him” anymore, yet his dick throbbed in excitement and anticipation.

“J-Jinyoung I can’t…” Youngjae said.

“I think you can. You’ll do it for me, won’t you?” Jinyoung asked, having the audacity to use puppy eyes in this situation.

“Jinyoung I-I really…” Youngjae’s sentence trailed off as he watched Jinyoung reach down to the floor into the bag Youngjae barely noticed him bring in earlier.

He pulled out a device, and Youngjae’s eyes widened. Jinyoung looked up at the Youngjae, giggling at his reaction. He literally giggled. Youngjae didn’t know how cruel someone could be until this moment Jinyoung.

“You seem to recognize this. What is it?” Jinyoung asked, as if he was a teacher quizzing his student in the most inappropriate of subjects.

“It’s… it’s.. a v-vibrator…” Youngjae stuttered, his eyes never leaving the device.

“That’s right! I did mention I liked teasing, didn’t I?” Jinyoung asked as he switched on the device and pressed it against Youngjae’s member.

Youngjae jolted, his breathing quickening as he felt an intense sensation from the vibrations on his erection. He moaned aloud, his hips trying to escape the pleasure, but Jinyoung held him in place. Jinyoung's hand was still around the base of Youngjae’s dick, keeping him from cumming, even when the vibrator was pressed against his most sensitive parts. It only lasted for a few seconds, then Jinyoung pulled the device away, allowing a panting Youngjae to calm himself down.

“Wow… you’re extremely sensitive…” Jinyoung said in awe.

“Jinyoung please…” Youngjae mumbled, still catching his breath.

“Okay, you’ve been a good boy for me.” Jinyoung said, knowing what Youngjae was begging him for.

Jinyoung took a hold of Youngjae’s length and jerked his hand up and down quickly to his release. Youngjae shuddered and convulsed under Jinyoung, it only taking a few strokes to have him cuming. Youngjae gasped and whimpered through his orgam, the build up of his cum showing through how much came out. Jinyoung pumped him through it, milking the younger of any liquids left inside of him.

After the past few days, Youngjae was surprised he still had enough cum in his body to spew out. He had made a mess on himself and Jinyoung, but he was too blissed out to care.

“Good boy, Youngjae you look amazing.” Jinyoung complemented, as he admired the mess of stickiness on himself and the younger.

“D-Don’t look at it…” Youngjae said, embarrassed from how much and how fast he came.

Jinyoung chuckled, leaning over to kiss up Youngjae’s neck to his face. “Ready for more?” He whispered when he got to Youngjae’s ear.

Youngjae’s eyes widened, his world suddenly shaking from Jinyoung's suggestion. “M-More?” He asked.

“We’re not finished. I let you cum early, but I’m still rock hard, see?” Jinyoung said, guiding Youngjae’s hand in between his legs to cup his crotch.

Youngjae’s jaw fell open as he felt Jinyoung's stiff erection through his pants. He squeezed his hand around the clothed member, his fingers tracing the shape of Jinyoung's dick, getting a soft moan from the elder.

“Y-Youngjae, don’t do that.” Jinyoung said, moving the younger’s hand away. “I want to cum with you this time, not before or after.”

Youngjae didn't think that he could get hard again, but after sharing another heated kiss with Jinyoung while the elder pumped his member slowly, Youngjae was sprung up once again. Jinyoung laughed at how fast Youngjae got turned on and hard, the younger being a bit embarrassed about it.

“These pants are too tight…” Jinyoung complained, removing his bottoms completely, leaving him bare naked.

Youngjae's throat went dry at the sight of a completely naked Jinyoung, his eyes quickly flashing away, not wanting to stare for too long.

“Oh wait!” Jinyoung suddenly exclaimed as if he just remembered something. “Oh my God, Youngjae I almost forgot, I'm so sorry.”

“W-What? What is it?” Youngjae said a bit in a panic, as Jinyoung seemed pretty upset over his forgetfulness.

Youngjae was surprised though, when he looked down and saw the smirk on Jinyoung's face.

“I forgot your favorite thing.” Jinyoung said, bending down in between Youngjae's legs.

“What…?” Youngjae asked, watching Jinyoung's every movement like a hawk.

Jinyoung grabbed Youngjae's thighs, spreading them wide open. “Keep these open for me baby boy, okay?”

“J-Jinyoung, what are you…” Youngjae voice caught in his throat as he felt Jinyoung's hands spread open his ass cheeks, and at that point Youngjae knew exactly what Jinyoung had ‘forgotten’.

He wasn't ready for the first lick at his entrance, his body jolting in surprise, but Jinyoung continued to run his tongue flat over Youngjae's hole, making the younger whine for more. He pushed his ass down against Jinyoung's face, the elder gladly dipping his tongue a bit more into Youngjae's entrance.

Youngjae gripped the bedsheet as Jinyoung ate him out, gasping and moaning as he writhed on the bed. Youngjae clenched around Jinyoung's tongue a few time, the feeling sending shockwaves through his body. Jinyoung was licking and slurping Youngjae hungrily, as if it was the first meal he'd eaten in a while, and Youngjae couldn't stand it.

Youngjae then felt a finger pressing at his hole, and he already felt like he couldn't take anymore. Jinyoung used the slickness of his saliva to easily press into Youngjae's hole, slowly entering the younger as he still licked at his entrance. Youngjae cried out, his hips rolling down against Jinyoung's face and finger, feeling too much at the same time.

He felt too good, Jinyoung was _way_ too good at everything he was doing. Youngjae had no idea how someone could make him feel this way, and this all could have just been foreplay. Youngjae couldn't stand the thought of any more. He couldn’t bear to think that Jinyoung still had more planned for him, it was already too much. Yet, it excited him. He was initially surprised the first time he came and Jinyoung wanted to do more, but how could Youngjae deny another round?

He was glad he didn't, because all he desired in this moment was more of Jinyoung. As much as he could have, Youngjae would gladly take. He was also glad he told Jinyoung one of his favorite sexual activities, or else he wouldn't have been getting it right now.

Well, he was glad, but also not that much. He was happy to be receiving it from Jinyoung as it just felt _oh so good_. But he regretted sharing that information with him, as now Jinyoung could use that against Youngjae. All the younger could imagine was a situation where Jinyoung uses Youngjae's weakness against him to get what he wants. But now that Youngjae thought about it, if he could negotiate getting his ass ate whenever Jinyoung wanted something from him, then it might not be that bad of a deal.

Jinyoung pushed another finger in not long after, making Youngjae's moans even louder. He pushed his fingers in deep, searching for the spot that drove Youngjae nuts. It only took a few seconds to find, with Youngjae letting out a high pitched mewl as Jinyoung wrecked him with just two fingers. Jinyoung abused Youngjae’s prostate, massaging the area teasingly, making Youngjae nearly cry from pleasure.

And just to absolutely _torture_ Youngjae, a click of a button and the sound of buzzing suddenly filled Youngjae’s ears, then there was vibrations on his dick again, and the younger swore he felt his soul leave his body. Youngjae writhed under Jinyoung's touch, with his fingers teasing Youngjae’s prostate, his other hand holding the the vibrator against his member, and his tongue doing God’s work, Youngjae couldn’t even think anymore.

His eyes rolled back and his mouth opened in loud unapologetic moans, desperate and coming so close to release. Youngjae had nothing to grab onto besides the bed and Jinyoung, but neither really supported his frantic fingers that search for something stable to squeeze. He was completely overwhelmed with pleasure, his body shaking and convulsing violently as he was brought to the edge.

“J-Jinyounnngh, I’m g-gonna… c-cumngh” Youngjae moaned, unable to even speak properly.

“No! No you can’t.” Jinyoung quickly said, dropping the vibrator and holding the base of Youngjae’s dick.

“Why!?” Youngjae mewled, his hips bucking up aggressively in response to Jinyoung denying his release.

“I said I want to cum with you, you can’t do it without me.” Jinyoung stated, his fingers still thrusting into Youngjae as they spoke.

“But Jinyoung~” Youngjae whined desperately, grabbing at Jinyoung's arm to make him let go of his dick.

“Are you at your limit baby boy? Is it too much?” Jinyoung asked sweetly.

Youngjae hated to admit it, but he nodded his head in response. Tears had already formed in his eyes and he really just wanted to release the intense pressure in  his groin at this point. He wanted this to last a bit longer, but he didn’t know how much more he could take.

Jinyoung slowly pulled his fingers out of Youngjae, the younger letting out a soft whimper at the loss. The elder climbed back up to be face to face with Youngjae, planting a short kiss on his jaw.

“I know it was a lot, but I wanted to see how much your body could take.” Jinyoung said.

Youngjae understood what Jinyoung was saying, but he was more focused on the fact the elder was still tightly holding his member, keeping any fluids from escaping.

“J-Jinyoung please, please just let me cum…” Youngjae begged.

“I will soon, but together, okay? I enjoyed watching you squirm and fall apart under me while it lasted.” Jinyoung said, almost making it sound sad that they were finishing up.

Youngjae groaned, his hips rolling in search of any friction at all from Jinyoung's hand that refused to loosen its grip.

Jinyoung chuckled at the younger, loving every bit of his suffering. “You want to cum that bad hmm? You’re desperate for it?”

“Yes! Jinyoung please, please, please, I’m so close!” Youngjae pleaded, throwing all of his dignity and shyness out the window.

“I like it when you beg. You make me want to see how much more you can take.” Jinyoung confessed, looking down at the younger’s straining erection.

“Jinyoung no! Please, I’m begging you, let me cum, please Jinyoung…” Youngjae gripped onto Jinyoung's shoulders, tightly squeezing them, as he tried not to explode from denial.

“Okay baby boy, I’m just messing with you. I hear you, together, alright?” Jinyoung said, loosening his hold on Youngjae’s member.

Jinyoung replace his hand with his own dick, pressing it against Youngjae’s. Youngjae moaned, as his member was highly sensitive, and he was teetering on the edge of climax. Jinyoung rolled his hips against Youngjae's, their hard warm members dragging against one another in a wet mixture of their precum. Jinyoung rolled his hips almost expertly, keeping fluid motions as he brought the both of them to their edge.

He grinded down against Youngjae hard and slow, dragging out as many whimpers, whines, and moans as he possibly could. Jinyoung nibbled at Youngjae’s neck, his own moans slipping out as he was also close to release. Jinyoung ended up giving up the slow pace and just grinded against Youngjae quickly, the delicious friction of their soaked erections becoming too much for them to handle as they chased their orgasms.

It only took a few quick thrusts to have them both cumming, their hips still moving together as their cum coated their stomachs and they rode out their highs. Youngjae moaned loudly, surely disturbing the other members, but he didn’t care. He was tired and spent from one orgasm after another. At least with Mark there was almost a two hour break in between, but Jinyoung didn’t even give Youngjae five minutes to prepare himself for round two.

He was panting against Jinyoung's mouth which had found its way back to Youngjae’s lips to leave a long kiss on them. Jinyoung ran his hand through Youngjae’s hair, whispering how much of a “good boy” he was and complementing how well he did. Youngjae for some reason enjoyed the compliments, not sure why, but he relished in them anyway.

“Your body can take a lot, I’m surprised.” Jinyoung said, placing a kiss on Youngjae’s cheek.

Youngjae blushed, unable to look Jinyoung in the eye, and probably unable to look at Jinyoung in the same way he had been ever again. Youngjae already knew that every time he’d see Jinyoung's face he'd be reminded of tonight.

“You're so cute. That's why we all want you. I'm glad we figured out a way to share you because if it were a competition, I'd steal you for myself.” Jinyoung stated confidently.

Youngjae didn't know why his heart beat nearly out of his chest, a smile working its way onto his face. “R-Really?”

Jinyoung nodded. “But, I do have you to myself for the rest of the night, so I'm just gonna stay here and cuddle. If that's okay?”

Youngjae nodded his head vigorously, not wanting Jinyoung to leave at all. “W-Wait, naked?” Youngjae asked.

“in my opinion, cuddling is better when there more skin on skin contact.” Jinyoung stated, laying next to Youngjae and wrapping his arms around the younger. “Besides, you're still wearing a shirt.”

“B-But, we’re not even clean…” Youngjae said, feeling the stickiness of their bodies against each other.

“Do you have wipes in here or something?” Jinyoung asked.

“Um, yeah, hold on.” Youngjae said, bending over to his draw to pull out some wet wipes.

The two cleaned up the best they could, even though it was sort of a lazy way to clean up, at least there wasn't much of a mess anywhere.

“Okay, now we're sort of clean, and it smells like sex and baby wipes. Can we cuddle now?” Jinyoung asked, opening his arms.

Youngjae chuckled, nodding his head and moving closer to fill Jinyoung's arms, easily falling asleep against the warmth of the elders body. He sort of wished Jinyoung's day wasn't already over, as Youngjae _really_ enjoyed being intimate with Jinyoung.

Maybe tonight was his favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters seem to be getting longer ahaahaha why am I filled with so much smut??? Lol idk anyway I just started school so idk how active imma be but we gonna try.
> 
> Also this might me my fav chapter so far I guess zjdjfjfz
> 
> Who do you think is next?? ;)


	6. Day 5

Youngjae woke up to soft warmth against his cheek. He took in a breath and immediately recognized the smell, pressing his face against it. He felt Jinyoung tug his body closer, allowing Youngjae to use his chest as a pillow. Youngjae looked up at the elder who seemed to have already been awake.

“Morning.” Jinyoung said in an incredibly deep and sexy morning voice.

Youngjae already felt his heart skip a beat. “Morning.” he said back.

Jinyoung sat up slightly, running his hand through Youngjae's hair as he stared down at the younger. He then placed a light kiss on Youngjae's forehead, the younger unable to hide the smile that had quickly formed on his face.

“Don't look at me like that. You're too cute.” Jinyoung said as he rolled over and caged Youngjae between his arms.

Youngjae bit his lip, already liking where things seemed to be going. Jinyoung placed short kisses on his cheeks and jaw until he reached Youngjae's lips, where he allowed himself to linger. He pressed their lips together gently, both relishing in the warm softness of each other's mouths.

Youngjae's hands found their way up to Jinyoung's cheek, holding the elder in place as the kiss deepened. Youngjae parted his lips slightly, inviting Jinyoung inside who gladly accepted, his tongue finding its way into Youngjae's hot cavern.

Jinyoung swirled their tongues together just the way Youngjae liked it, the younger emitting a soft moan from how good it felt just to make out with him. That sound made Jinyoung break the kiss though, pulling away slightly.

Jinyoung shook his head. “I shouldn't be doing this…” he said, pulling away further.

Youngjae quickly sat up and pulled Jinyoung back. “No, Jinyoung please....”

Youngjae quickly pressed his mouth to Jinyoung's before the elder could argue, this time he was working his tongue into the elder's mouth, nearly taking Jinyoung's breath away. Jinyoung soon pulled away again.

“No, Youngjae I can't…” Jinyoung urged.

“Jinyoung, kiss me. I give you permission. Come here.” Youngjae demanded, pulling the elder back.

Their lips connected again, and this time Youngjae could feel the elder's hesitation. He desperately licked into Jinyoung's mouth, sucking the elder's tongue as he viciously ate him up. Jinyoung whimpered from Youngjae's unusual aggressiveness, feeling as if he was enjoying it a bit too much.

Youngjae parted from Jinyoung's mouth, the two panting from the exchange. “Touch me Jinyoung.” Youngjae said breathlessly against Jinyoung's lips.

Jinyoung's eyes widened, as he was surprised at Youngjae's forward attitude, then his eyes dimmed. “I… I can't…”

“You can, Jinyoung please, touch me.” Youngjae repeated, taking Jinyoung's hand and guiding it in between his legs.

Youngjae had no pants on, since they had slept naked from the night before, and his member was warm and already half hard in Jinyoung's grasp.

“N-No… no it's not right…” Jinyoung said, fighting his inner desires with his morals.

“You… you don't want to?” Youngjae asked, a bit insecure now that Jinyoung refused to touch him.

“No! No baby boy of course I want to, I want to so bad… but I can't…” Jinyoung said, trying to add an apologetic smile.

“B-But…” Youngjae tried to argue before Jinyoung cut him off.

“Shh, the others would be upset if I didn't obey the rules.” Jinyoung stated, reminding Youngjae of those damn rules.

“Please? Jinyoung, just a little, no one would know.” Youngjae tried to persuade him.

Jinyoung was a firm one though, shaking his head. “Sorry Youngjae.”

Youngjae frowned, trying to think of some way to make him change his mind. He then thought of something, and quickly flipped their positions. He straddled a surprised Jinyoung, who was now on his back, settling himself on top of the elder.

“Jinyoung~ they won't know…” Youngjae said as he slowly grinded down against Jinyoung's bare thigh.

“Y-Youngjae stop. I told you no.” Jinyoung's said, visibly gulping as his eyes scanned Youngjae's body.

Youngjae grinded down hard, a moan escaping him. He reached under his shirt and toyed with his nipples, gasping from the sensitivity of them. Jinyoung licked his lips, staring Youngjae down hungrily.

“Please~ d-don't you want to?” Youngjae asked, completely out of his naturally shy and reserved character right now.

“Of course I want to, b-but I told you already…” Jinyoung mumbled, too caught up in watching Youngjae use his thigh to pleasure himself.

Youngjae grabbed Jinyoung's hand and dragged it down his body, allowing the elder to gently caress him. He then bent over and brought it over the curve of his ass to his hole, whimpering when Jinyoung's fingers lightly touched his entrance.

“D-Don't you want to play with me again? To see how much I c-can take?” Youngjae asked, desperately wanting Jinyoung enough to be seductive and flirty, which was way out of his element.

“Y-Youngjae…” Jinyoung breathed out, his finger pressing against Youngjae's entrance.

Youngjae moaned, biting his lip and looking at Jinyoung needily as the elder rubbed his entrance. “Please…”

Jinyoung swallowed hard, his own member now showing how excited Youngjae had made him. He stared at the younger for a minute or so, taking time to contemplate what to do.

“Youngjae I… I want to so bad…” Jinyoung confessed.

“Then do it. I'm begging you for it. You love it when I beg, don't you?” Youngjae offered as a reason to let himself go.

Jinyoung took in a deep breath, his mind obviously racing. He was probably weighing his options in his mind as Youngjae waited, pressing back against Jinyoung's fingers and whimpering loudly to coax him into giving in.

Jinyoung blinked a few times, then he started shaking his head while removing his hand from Youngjae's ass. “I… I… I c-can't. Youngjae I can't. I know you want to, and I want to as well, but… I'm a fair person. My time with you is up. I'm sorry.” 

Youngjae sat up, looking at Jinyoung as if he'd just betrayed the younger.

Jinyoung gave Youngjae a sorry smile. “You're absolutely adorable. I just can't Youngjae. You don't know how bad I want to, but that wouldn't be right for the others.”

“Who cares about the others? They'll all have their turn at some point, I want you  _ now. ” _ Youngjae whined.

“Youngjae I'm… I'm really trying not to lose it right now… you're not helping…” Jinyoung said, looking away from the younger.

“Don't you get it? I  _ want _ you to lose it! You make me do things I don't usually do, and I at least want it all to pay off…” Youngjae said, huffing cutely because he wasn't getting his way.

“Youngjae, I'm just as hard as you are right now, see?” Jinyoung said, placing Youngjae's hand on his recently sprung erection.

Youngjae felt Jinyoung member throb and twitch in his hand. He lightly touched it, deciding to toy with it, squeezing his hand tightly around it and running his thumb over the leaking tip, making Jinyoung's hips buck up as he moaned softly.

“O-Okay, stop.” Jinyoung said firmly, quickly moving Youngjae's playful hand away. He needed a moment to get himself together after Youngjae's teasing touches before continuing. “... my point is, I'm controlling myself for the sake of the others. We made a deal, okay? Today is not my day, so I'm technically not supposed to be intimate at all with you. You belong to someone else. You know all of this already, so  _ please _ , stop trying to seduce me because I don't know how much longer I can hold back.” 

Jinyoung saying that he was close to losing control of himself the longer Youngjae acted out only worsened the problem between Youngjae's legs. Youngjae groaned, upset at Jinyoung denying him what he wanted. Again. 

Jinyoung chuckled, patting the younger's head. “So cute… not today, okay? Maybe after this week is done we can…   _ play around _ some more. Sound good?”

Youngjae perked up at the promise of more “playing" and he nodded his head eagerly. He should be anticipating whoever is next anyway, and maybe whoever ends up pleasuring him today would be even better than Jinyoung. He highly doubted it, but there was only one way to find out.

“Okay, I'm gonna go take a shower.” Jinyoung said, standing up and putting on his clothes the two had discarded the night before.

As Jinyoung was leaving, Youngjae wanted one last thing. 

“Wait…” Youngjae called after Jinyoung just as he was about to go.

“Hmm?” Jinyoung hummed, turning back to face the younger.

“Um… can you…  call me that name… one last time?” Youngjae asked awkwardly, a blush spreading across his face.

Jinyoung thought for a minute about what Youngjae was talking about, then it clicked, and a smile bloomed across the elder's face. Jinyoung walked back over to the bed, bending over and cupping Youngjae's cheeks to bring his lips close to Youngjae's ear.

“My baby boy likes his name a lot, hmm?” he nearly purred, pressing one last kiss to Youngjae's forehead.

Youngjae shuddered, his body warming from the light peck of Jinyoung's lips and the use of that nickname. Youngjae didn't know he was the type to enjoy pet names, but hearing that specific one from Jinyoung felt really good.

Jinyoung walked back to the door, giving Youngjae one last look and a smirk before exiting, closing the door behind him. Youngjae couldn’t help but smile back, feeling himself blush harder. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm his heart from Jinyoung. Today was someone else’s present, so he couldn't have anyone else on his mind.

It was down to two, Jackson or Yugyeom. Youngjae wasn’t sure at all who it could be, as neither of them really showed any signs of even being interested in Youngjae. Yet they must be, or else they wouldn’t have agreed to this whole plan. Youngjae also didn’t know how either of them planned on pleasuring him. Neither had shown any signs or hints to the ways they got intimate. It was easy to tell that someone like Mark would probably be aggressive, but Youngjae couldn’t envision what Jackson and Yugyeom would do.

Not knowing which one, or when they would come for him, put Youngjae on edge, and he planned on watching both of them closely. That didn’t really work out though, since when he’d gotten up and dressed himself to go to the kitchen and join the others for breakfast, Jinyoung was the only one he could really focus on.

When he entered the room, Jinyoung immediately looked up at him from where he sat at the table, giving the cutest smile that Youngjae couldn't stop himself from reciprocating.

“Ew…” BamBam suddenly said, interrupting the moment.

Youngjae realized that the other members noticed them staring at each other and smiling like that, and he blushed from embarrassment, looking away from Jinyoung to go get something to eat.

“They look at each other like they’re in love.” Jackson cooed.

“Damn Jinyoung, did you fuck him so good that he fell in love with you?” Mark asked, earning himself a smack on the shoulder from Jinyoung.

“It sure sounded like it…” Yugyeom mumbled.

“Why do we need to bring this up every time we eat?” Jinyoung groaned in annoyance.

Youngjae looked over at the table, noticing how red Jinyoung's face was. His own face was pretty red too, but he smiled a little at seeing the elder so cutely frustrated.

“Look, Youngjae’s staring~” Jackson teased, making Youngjae quickly avert his eyes.

“Oh, so he  _ did _ fall in love!” Mark exclaimed.

“Stop guys, you can tell they’re embarrassed.” Jaebum cut in.

“You’re just jealous.” BamBam said, sticking his tongue out at Jaebum.

“Yeah, you’re upset Youngjae didn’t fall in love with you, but with Jinyoung instead!” Yugyeom added.

“I’m not! Just don’t make them uncomfortable, please…” Jaebum said, looking down at his food.

Youngjae debated if he should take his food to his room or join the others at the table, as it seemed like another awkward conversation was going to be started. He somewhat wanted to leave, but then he locked eyes with Jinyoung again, and his heart stopped. He realized that Jinyoung was also embarrassed, yet he sat there and endured it. Youngjae could tell he didn’t want to endure it by himself, which would make it even more awkward. Jinyoung's eyes basically pleaded Youngjae not to go, and who was Youngjae to deny him? Youngjae walked over to the table and sat in the empty seat across from Jinyoung, quietly joining the others at the table to eat.

“Jaebum’s protecting his boyfriends, leave him alone.” Jackson said to the maknaes.

“They’re not… ugh just shut up…” Jaebum said, flustered by Jackson’s comment.

“Can we talk about something more important, like how much sleep we  _ didn’t _ get yesterday from these two?” Mark suggested, gesturing to Youngjae and Jinyoung.

“W-Were we that loud?” Youngjae questioned in a mumble.

Mark heard the younger even in his low tone, nodding his head in response. “I heard nearly everything. ‘ _ Jinyoung, please let me cum, nyahh!! _ ’” Mark imitated.

Youngjae blushed furiously, not realizing how loud his begging was the night before.

“I didn’t know Youngjae was a begger…” Jackson stated, glancing at Youngjae with a raised eyebrow.

“Or maybe it’s Jinyoung's kink and he made Youngjae do it.” BamBam speculated.

“Maybe a bit of both.” Mark suggested.

“Stop it!” Jinyoung said, startling the others from his loudness. “You guys are annoying, we don’t have to talk about this every day, jeez.”

“What else are we supposed to talk about? There’s nothing else interesting going on besides this.” Yugyeom said.

“Talk about it in private then, don’t embarrass everyone.” Jaebum scolded.

“There’s no fun in that.” BamBam groaned.

It seemed that Jaebum and Jinyoung gave up, realizing that they’re not gonna win this fight over the others. Youngjae had already given up, just allowing them to say whatever they pleased at this point. What he was really focused on was who was next: Jackson or Yugyeom.

While he was sitting at the table, only Jackson made suggestive eye contact with Youngjae, but that was just once, and Jackson kinda does that with everyone anyway. Yugyeom on the other hand, still showed no signs towards Youngjae at all. It made him a bit nervous, and Youngjae really didn’t know who to expect.

When he finished his breakfast, he was heading to the living room to watch T.V. when he was suddenly pulled back into the hallway by someone. Youngjae yelped, then his back hit the wall, and he saw Jaebum standing in front of him. The elder must’ve followed Youngjae out, but Youngjae had no idea why.

“Jaebum...?” He questioned, wondering why the elder was caging him to the wall.

“Uh, can I ask you something really quick?” Jaebum asked, looking both ways down the hallway as if someone would see them.

“Um, s-sure?….” Youngjae said, still not knowing why he had to be pushed up against a wall to be asked a question.

Jaebum looked down, then took in a deep breath before asking his question. “Is what they were talking about true?”

Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows. “What are you talking about?”

“What the others said about you and Jinyoung… is there… something between you two?” Jaebum asked.

Youngjae’s eyes widened. He was surprised at Jaebum asking him this, and he wondered why his and Jinyoung's relationship was so important to Jaebum. “W-Why would you think that it’s true?”

Jaebum shook his head. “Just… like the guys said, you two were looking and smiling at each other all throughout breakfast… I mean, usually you seem a bit awkward the day after, but you two seem…” he trailed off

Youngjae shook his head. “N-No, please don’t get the wrong idea. I just… uh… lust for him, that’s all… I can’t possibly fall in love with someone in one night.”

Jaebum perked up a bit. “Just lust? That’s it?”

Youngjae nodded, a bit uncomfortable with expressing his desire for Jinyoung.

Jaebum smirked a bit, relief showing on his face. “Oh, Okay…”

Jaebum was being weird, and suddenly something else said at the table earlier popped up in Youngjae’s mind.

“Jaebum… can I ask  _ you _ something now?” Youngjae asked.

Jaebum nodded. “Yeah, anything, what is it?”

“Are you actually jealous?” Youngjae asked. That word seemed to fit Jaebum’s actions perfectly, like everything he was doing and saying was fueled by jealousy.

“Jealous? No, I’m not jeal- “

“What are you guys doing?” A voice suddenly boomed down the hallway, cutting off Jaebum’s sentence.

Both Jaebum and Youngjae whipped their heads to face the direction of the voice. Jinyoung stood there, just coming out of the kitchen, staring at the two.

“Nothing. Just talking.” Jaebum said, backing away from Youngjae and walking the opposite direction.

Jinyoung watched him go before approaching Youngjae, who was still shook up from Jinyoung's sudden appearance. 

“Did he do anything? To you, I mean.” Jinyoung asked.

Youngjae shook his head. “We were just talking, like he said.”

“People don’t just talk mere inches from each other while one of them is trapped against the wall.” Jinyoung said, leaning into the younger who had nowhere else to go.

“H-He just asked a question, nothing else happened…” Youngjae said, feeling Jinyoung's body heat against his own from how close the elder was standing.

Jinyoung was quiet for a minute, just staring down into Youngjae as if it would help him determine if the younger was lying or not. 

“Well… as long as nothing else happened.” Jinyoung said, his breath ghosting across Youngjae’s face. “What were you talking about?”

Youngjae shook his head, thinking that it wasn't a good idea to expose Jaebum's questions to the other. “Nothing… I mean, it wasn't important.”

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at the younger, then suddenly his hand gripped Youngjae's jaw and he leaned in close. “Don't lie to me, Youngjae.”

Youngjae was frozen in Jinyoung's grasp, surprised at how serious the elder suddenly got. Jinyoung wasn't holding him tightly, it didn't hurt at all, and Youngjae was pretty sure he could easily move away. Yet Youngjae felt as if Jinyoung had an iron grip on him, and he wasn't allowed to move until he told Jinyoung exactly what he wanted to know. Additionally, the heat radiating off of Jinyoung's body was intoxicating, and Youngjae was filled with an intense want for him like he was earlier that morning.

“I-It really w-wasn't that important…” Youngjae stuttered.

Youngjae wanted so badly to smash his lips into the elder's, even though Jinyoung was currently interrogating him about what he was talking to Jaebum about. But just as the thought crossed his mind, and he leaned in, they were interrupted once again.

“Come on Jinyoung, you know the rules.” Yugyeom whined from down the corridor.

Jinyoung quickly pulled away, adjusting his collar as his cheeks turned a bit pink from the embarrassment of being caught. They both looked over and saw Yugyeom and Jackson standing there, a look of disapproval on both of their faces.

“Y-Yeah, I know. We were just… um… talking.” Jinyoung said, using the lie that he thought Jaebum might’ve been using just minutes ago.

“Well, what an interesting way to talk, with your lips nearly touching.” Jackson said sarcastically.

“It’s not your day anymore hyung, control yourself.” Yugyeom stated, sounding like he was scolding Jinyoung even though he was younger.

“I am controlling myself… we were just discussing something, okay?” Jinyoung said, turning towards Youngjae again.

“After this week is up, you and me have a date in bed, baby boy.” Jinyoung whispered, then he quickly pulled away.

Youngjae tried not to show the shudder that ran through his body, or the surprise in his face, after what Jinyoung had said. He was surprised at how earlier this morning, Jinyoung had much better control of himself, but now that he’d seen Youngjae with Jaebum, all of that self control flew out the window. It took everything Youngjae had not to allow his knees to buckle under him. Jinyoung on the other hand, walked away causally, only glancing back at Youngjae before heading off to the bathroom. Youngjae swallowed hard, his palms sweaty from both interactions with Jaebum and Jinyoung in such a short amount of time.

“Look at them, sharing secrets and stuff.” Jackson said after seeing Jinyoung whisper something inaudible in Youngjae’s ear. “Did he promise you a blowjob or something later?”

Youngjae almost choked on his spit. “N-No!”

Jackson laughed. “I’m kidding.” He said, walking up to the younger with Yugyeom behind him.

“I-I know you two are the only ones left…” Youngjae stated, looking between the two.

“Yeah, we’re also aware of that.” Yugyeom said.

“But you don’t know which one, do ya?” Jackson teased with a wide grin.

Youngjae looked away, the whole not knowing thing really annoying him at this point. “Can’t you just tell me? There’s one more day left…”

“That’s no fun, I like keeping it a surprise.” Yugyeom said.

“I agree. You’ll just have to see later then.” Jackson said with a chuckle.

“Whatever…” Youngjae mumbled with a roll of his eyes, although underneath he was dying to know whose turn it was today.

The two walked away, leaving Youngjae there in the hallway to recoup from everything that had just happened in the span of about 15 minutes. He went back to his room, letting out a sigh of relief as he was in the safety of his room. Youngjae spent the majority of the day in there, expecting any second for either Jackson on Yugyeom to bust through his door and make a mess of him. Yet neither did all day.

Even at dinner time, Youngjae tried to spot anything,  _ anything _ at all that could tell him whose day it was today, but neither of them let anything show. Youngjae was convinced at this point that they had planned it that way. They wanted to drive Youngjae mad with curiosity of who would be touching him later that night. He wanted them to just tell him already, enough with the secrets. This has been one of the most secretive weeks of Youngjae’s life, and he was dying to know what the others had planned for him.

After dinner, Youngjae for sure expected one of them to enter his room. He waited, and waited, and waited. He even took a shower and put on his sleeping clothes, then waited some more, with no results. No one showed up. Maybe that was it. Maybe today was no one's day. Did they decide to give him a break? Maybe the other members wanted to get Youngjae so anticipated for the next person that they just decided to leave a gap in the middle.

Youngjae though that was a bit weird, but everyone in this dorm is weird, so who was he to even begin to question it. At some point, he just got tired of waiting, and his expectations went down. He assumed that no one was coming, or maybe the person who was supposed to come had accidentally fell asleep to early or something, so Youngjae just turned out his lights and laid down to sleep.

He couldn’t sleep immediately, as he still had excitement in him for tonight, but that would soon die down as he rested. He felt himself getting more relaxed in his bed when suddenly, he heard his door open. He was startled by the creak of his door, staring at the figure that slowly creeped into his room.

“W-Who’s there?” He asked, unable to find the switch for his light in the dark.

The figure didn’t answer, it just slowly walked over to Youngjae’s bed. Youngjae tried to make out who it was, but his eyesight wasn’t so well in the dark, and he couldn’t tell if it was Yugyeom or Jackson.

“In the dark, seriously? Who are you? Answer me.” Youngjae said as the figure approached him. He was growing a bit scared, as Youngjae was definitely not a big fan of figures in the dark, but he knew it had to be Jackson or Yugyeom… right?

“Jackson?” Youngjae called, seeing if he’d respond to the name. The figure was at the foot of Youngjae’s bed, crawling up onto it. Youngjae squinted and saw a bit of its cheek, but he couldn’t make out exactly whose cheek that was.

“Just answer me, damn it. I already know it’s Jackson or Yugyeom.” Youngjae said as the figure crawled closer to him.

“Shhh.” The figure said, and Youngjae could see its finger move up to its mouth.

“Yugyeom?” Youngjae asked, thinking that he might’ve recognized that finger to be his.

“God hyung, just be quiet.” Yugyeom said, crawling on top of Youngjae.

“I-It  _ is _ you.” Youngjae mumbled in relief, happy that he found out who it was.

“Yeah, and you ruined the surprise. I acted normal around you all day long just to confuse you, but you just talk too much.” Yugyeom said, his face already close to Youngjae’s.

“ I just wanted to know who you- “ Youngjae cut himself off with a gasp as he felt something warm and wet on his neck.

“Let’s just get to it, hyung.” Yugyeom whispered in the crook of Youngjae’s neck, again sucking at the skin.

“W-Wait…” Youngjae muttered, trying to reach over and turn on the light.

Yugyeom grabbed his arm and pinned it to the mattress, keeping Youngjae from moving it. “I like it dark. When you lose your sense of vision, your sense of  touch heightens, and you become more… sensitive.”

Youngjae’s breath hitched as Yugyeom’s hands were already under Youngjae’s shirt. His fingers lightly trailed over the soft skin of his torso, lingering where he felt the hard nubs on Youngjae’s chest. Youngjae hissed and shuddered, his nipples being very sensitive to the touch.

“See? You’re  _ really _ sensitive here.” Yugyeom said, his lips trailing down Youngjae’s chest. “Let’s remove this.”

Yugyeom was referring to Youngjae’s shirt, peeling the fabric off of Youngjae’s body before running his hands across Youngjae’s chest and abs. Youngjae bit his lip, liking the way Yugyeom gently caressed his body.

“You feel so soft and warm… I like it.” Yugyeom confessed, accidentally placing his lips on Youngjae’s chin. “Oops, I was aiming for your lips.”

Youngjae couldn’t help but chuckle, as both of them seemed to be a bit lost in the dark.

“You know what’ll help a little?” Yugyeom asked to no one in particular as he got off of Youngjae and stood up.

Youngjae watched Yugyeom walk around to his window and pull open the blinds, the moonlight illuminating the room just a bit. They could see each other now, and Yugyeom stopped and stared at the way Youngjae’s body glowed in the soft light.

“W-What is it?” Youngjae asked, a bit self conscious.

“Oh, Nothing… you’re just… really pretty…” Yugyeom confessed, climbing back over to Youngjae and kissing his stomach.

Youngjae giggled, the kisses tickling him a bit. “Why has everyone been saying things like that to me?”

“Because it’s true! You don’t look at yourself in the mirror or something?” Yugyeom asked, his hands gently running down Youngjae’s sides to his waistband.

Youngjae shuddered. “I-I do. B-But, I don’t think I look that great…”

“Then you’re stupid.” Yugyeom said, sounding like a child.

“Hey, I’m still older than you, be respectfu- “ Youngjae’s sentence was cut off with a whimper as Yugyeom dipped his hand into Youngjae’s pants and massaged his bulge that had formed.

“I think you’ll be a bit surprised, tonight will be different from the others.” Yugyeom said as he watched Youngjae squirm under him.

“W-Why?” Youngjae gasped as he rolled his hips into Yugyeom's hand.

Yugyeom chuckled. “You’ll see.”

Yugyeom leaned forward and licked at Youngjae’s nipples as he pulled off the elder's bottoms. Youngjae moaned softly, as his nipples were one of his favorite and most sensitive parts. Yugyeom sucks and swirled his tongue around the pink nub, making Youngjae’s body shake a bit.

“I’m not super experienced like the others may be, just so you know…” Yugyeom informed Youngjae when he parted from, the elder's skin. “So let me know if I do well, okay?”

Youngjae nodded, his head too clouded with lust to even pay much attention to Yugyeom's words.

“Oh, and I like being touched too, so if you don’t mind….” Yugyeom trailed off as he sat back and removed his shirt, then he placed Youngjae’s hands on his bare skin, the elder feeling its steaming warmth under his fingers.

Youngjae ran his fingers down Yugyeom's torso, feeling his rib cage as he went lower. He felt the nerves in Yugyeom's skin twitch under his fingertips, lightly dragging them down to his pants. Yugyeom leaned down and kissed Youngjae’s neck while holding the elder's erection in his hand. Youngjae whimpered, his hands pausing on Yugyeom's body for a second before continuing to the younger’s pants, slowly pulling the fabric down.

Yugyeom allowed Youngjae to do so, the elder carefully stripping him of his bottoms. He looked down and watched Yugyeom's member spring out, erect and hard. Youngjae swallowed hard at the sight, his own member twitching. Yugyeom's mouth made this way to Youngjae’s as he could tell the younger was inexperienced. It wasn’t a bad or sloppy kiss, it was just a bit hesitant, like Yugyeom wasn’t completely sure of himself even though he’d been acting pretty confident the whole time. Youngjae wanted to ease him into it, pressing back against the younger’s lips to make him feel more comfortable.

Yugyeom felt it, and he also felt Youngjae soon after lick into his mouth, whimpering a little bit. Yugyeom pressed himself flush against Youngjae, their members meeting for the first time. Youngjae groaned, always enjoying the feeling of another warm hard dick pressed against his own. He could feel Yugyeom's hand snake in between them, wrapping around both of their members, and he started pumping them together. Youngjae moaned into Yugyeom's mouth, and another moan was heard, but that one wasn’t from either of them.

Yugyeom immediately stopped, his whole body freezing after hearing the sound. Youngjae froze too, both listening for that noise again. And it came, this time a little bit louder through the wall, the two could hear another moan erupting from someone’s throat. Yugyeom listened again and realization hit him, then he rolled his eyes.

“Ugh, they’re doing it again…” he groaned.

“W-What?” Youngjae asked, completely confused.

“Mark and Jackson… you didn’t know huh?” Yugyeom asked.

“Know what?” Youngjae questioned, still confused.

Another loud moan was heard through the wall, and it definitely sounded familiar.

“That’s Mark.” Yugyeom informed.

Youngjae’s eyes widened. “ _ What _ ?”

Yugyeom chuckled. “Surprising, right? Mark acts all confident and tough around you, but when him and Jackson are alone, he’s like putty in Jackson’s hands.”

“W-Wait, they’re…. they… right now?” Youngjae asked, unable to finish a complete thought.

Yugyeom nodded. “They seem to be getting it on at the same time we are… they’re usually more discreet, but I guess no one cares as much anymore since you seem to be okay with all of this.”

“You guys were hiding all these relationships from me?” Youngjae asked in disbelief. 

It was sort of the worst time to be talking about these things, since both Youngjae and Yugyeom were leaking hard and in the middle of getting intimate, but it was all so shocking, Youngjae could barely get his brain to work.

“Yeah… well, it all started with Jackson finding Jaebum mid-thrust inside Jinyoung. Jackson freaked out, then told Mark. Mark kinda freaked out, but then those two started going at it, and BamBam caught them together. I was the last of the six of us to find out.” Yugyeom explained.

“H-How do you know? Like, their positions… how do you know that’s… Mark?” Youngjae asked, curious about Yugyeom's knowledge.

“Unfortunately, I’ve seen it. That’s how I ended up finding out about it all. They were um… busy on the couch and I saw it… Mark was on the bottom, and he had tears in his eyes, I guess it was  _ that _ good.” Yugyeom said.

Youngjae gulped, imagining Mark being so overwhelmed with pleasure that he was moaning loudly with tears falling down his cheeks. Just imagining the scene made Youngjae’s throat dry, and his hips bucked up when another moan from Mark boomed through the wall. Yugyeom felt Youngjae’s hip movement, his breath hitching as their hips rolled together. Yugyeom looked down at Youngjae in surprise, realizing what made Youngjae do that.

“T-That turns you on?” Yugyeom asked, referring to hearing Mark and Jackson up to their own dirty deeds in the next room.

“I just… I've just never heard Mark like that before” Youngjae confessed, still in awe at hearing the extremely dominant elder be taken apart by Jackson.

“Yugyeom chuckled. “It is quite the shock… but I guess I can work with this.”

“With What?” Youngjae asked.

Another muffled moan from Mark came through the wall and Youngjae’s hips bucked up again, feeling arousal from hearing Mark's sounds. That definitely wasn’t the side Mark showed Youngjae during their ‘activities’ a few days ago. Quite the opposite, actually.

“With your kink for hearing other people’s moans.” Yugyeom answered.

“K-Kink?” Youngjae asked wondering if that’s what is was and if he really had one.

“Yeah, you obviously have one.” Yugyeom said.

“Really?” Youngjae was a bit surprised to hear that, as he didn’t really think much about it.

“Well, you like hearing Mark's moans right? It makes you feel something? Down here?” Yugyeom asked, his hand going straight for Youngjae’s member.

Youngjae groaned, nodding his head in response.

“Then that’s your kink. It’s a bit dirtier than I expected honestly…” Yugyeom said with a grin as he teased Youngjae’s member.

Youngjae moaned, his hands quickly trying to grab at Yugyeom's arm.

“Oh, they’ve quieted down… Yugyeom noticed.

Youngjae listened as well and heard nothing. Maybe they had just finished and that’s why Mark's moans were so loud. Was that what Mark sounds like when he’s cuming? Youngjae could only wonder.

“Youngjae, do you have lube?” Yugyeom asked.

Youngjae was a bit caught off guard by the younger’s question, as he was deep in thought about Mark's moans. “Um y-yeah…”

Youngjae reached into his drawer and pulled out some lube, handing it over to Yugyeom. 

“Oh you keep it nearby? Dirty hyung.” Yugyeom teased, making Youngjae blush. “So, you probably think this is for you, huh?”

Youngjae frowned, not understanding what Yugyeom meant. “It’s… not?”

Yugyeom shook his head. “See, like I said earlier, I don’t have much experience. I do have some, but not a lot.”

Youngjae was listening until Yugyeom flipped the bottle cap open, and all Youngjae could imagine was Yugyeom's fingers inside of him, working him open to accommodate for Yugyeom's favorable length.

Yugyeom continued speaking as he poured the cold thick substance onto his hand. “... in all of my past experiences, I was a bottom. So I don’t really know how to top well. I mean, I think I’m doing okay right now, but I much rather prefer to bottom. Therefore…”

Yugyeom bent over and slathered the lube over his entrance. Staring Youngjae in the eye as he did so. The elder watched him, his mouth dry and dick twitching from watching Yugyeom and hearing him whimper.

“...y-you’re going to top this t-time… well, technically I’ll still be on top, but… nevermind, you’ll get what I mean.” Yugyeom said, grabbing Youngjae’s hand and guiding it to his hole.

Youngjae tensed, as he never really felt this part of someone before. This is what Yugyeom probably meant when he said that tonight would be different from the other nights. Youngjae was the one that always got touched and toyed with, but now it was Youngjae’s change to flip the roles. He tried circling his finger in it and Yugyeom groaned, the younger’s hands gripping onto Youngjae’s thighs as he waited for Youngjae to enter.

“Y-Youngjae, p-push it in….” Yugyeom stuttered.

Youngjae was a bit hesitant, but he didn’t want to keep Yugyeom waiting. He pushed his finger in slowly and was a bit caught off guard by how hungrily Yugyeom's hole ate his whole finger up. Yugyeom moaned, his hips moving forward into Youngjae’s hips. Youngjae pushed his finger as far as it could go, feeling how warm the younger was and how much he clenched around it.

“That’s good…” Yugyeom said encouragingly, his body pushing back onto Youngjae’s fingers.

Youngjae tried to mimic what he felt Jaebum and Mark do it him, thrusting the one finger in and out for a bit before trying to add another. He was afraid it wouldn’t fit, as it just didn’t seem possible, but with the help of the lube, Youngjae was able to slide his second finger in easily. Yugyeom groaned, his hips rolling into Youngjae’s making him groan as well. He moved his fingers inside of Yugyeom and he watched the younger’s reactions, his lips parted slightly as he rocked against Youngjae’s fingers.

“ _ Oh my god, yes!” _

Youngjae paused and Yugyeom groaned again, not just from the pleasure of Youngjae’s digits inside of him. That phrase came from neither of their mouths, but again from beyond the wall.

“Th-They're back at it a-again…” Yugyeom said.

“Yeah…” Youngjae listened again, wondering if there, would be more frequent moans this time.

“Youngjae… don’t stop…” Yugyeom said.

Youngjae focused back on Yugyeom, realizing that his fingers were still knuckle deep inside of him. He continued moving his fingers, pressing along Yugyeom's walls to stretch him out more. Youngjae then remembered that there was a spot inside that felt really good, so he tried finding it.

“Um… where is that spot?” Youngjae asked, still sliding his fingers inside Yugyeom.

“S-Spot?” Yugyeom asked before another soft moan.

“The one that feels really good… it’s in here somewhere…” Youngjae said, knowing that he could find it.

“Oh!  _ That _ s-spot… t-try curling your fingers…” Yugyeom suggested.

Youngjae felt like maybe he shouldn’t, as it seemed like doing that would hurt the younger. But Yugyeom suggested it, and he may not be  _ that _ experienced, but he definitely was a bit more than Youngjae. So Youngjae listened, curling his fingers up to see if that would work. Yugyeom then suddenly mewled loudly, startling Youngjae a bit. He rocked back onto Youngjae’s fingers, and Youngjae could feel a dollop of precum drip out of the younger’s tip onto his torso.

“Oh my god th-that's it, you f-found it…” Yugyeom moaned.

Youngjae watched as Yugyeom basically fucked himself on Youngjae’s fingers, whimpering and moaning as Youngjae kept pressing on his prostate. Yugyeom's legs shook from the pleasure, and Youngjae could now understand why the others liked doing this to him. There was just something about watching someone shake from overwhelming pleasure, and Youngjae was turned on just by Yugyeom's facial expressions.

“ _ Oh yes, yes do it again!” _ The two heard from the wall.

Yugyeom moaned, more precum leaking out of his tip. Youngjae noticed, realizing that it wasn’t just his fingers that Yugyeom was reacting to.

“Y-You’re turned on by them too?” Youngjae asked, referring to Mark and Jackson next door.

“J-Just a little…” Yugyeom confessed. “He m-moans like a p-pornstar…”

Youngjae couldn’t argue, as Mark's moans did sound like those from the porn websites. He could only imagine what they were doing in there, and why Mark was so loud.

“ _ Jackson please! _ ” Mark yelled from the other room.

Youngjae’s own hips bucked up from the sound of Marks begging, his member meeting Yugyeom's in a warm exchange. The two moaned together, their hips grinding against one another.

“Y-Youngjae, let me s-sit on you…” Yugyeom moaned out.

“W-What?” Youngjae asked, confused at what that meant.

“Pull your fingers out.” Yugyeom instructed.

Youngjae removed his fingers as he was told to and watched as Yugyeom changed his position.

“ _ Oh fuck, Jackson please, put it in, please…. _ ” Mark begged.

Youngjae’s eyes widened and he looked at Yugyeom who was also a bit shocked.

“All this time Jackson hadn’t even ‘ _ put it in _ ’ yet? Then what were all those other noises from?” Yugyeom asked confusedly.

Youngjae shook his head, just as confused as Yugyeom was.

“ _ Please Jackson… just fuck me Jackson, no more, please… _ ” Mark begged.

Youngjae’s member twitched and precum nearly poured from the tip. Hearing Mark beg like that had to be one of the most arousing things he’s ever heard. Yugyeom suddenly took a hold of Youngjae’s dick, making the elder moan in surprise.

“Let me help you out with this.” Yugyeom said.

He then hoisted himself up over Youngjae’s member, holding it in place to line up with his hole. Yugyeom wasted no time, probably because he was incredibly hard as well and wanted to release. He lowered himself onto Youngjae’s dick, and suddenly Youngjae realized that that’s what Yugyeom meant by ‘sitting on him’. Youngjae tried not to move so that Yugyeom could accept him comfortably, but he couldn’t help the way his hips bucked when the younger’s hole had wrapped around the head, catching Yugyeom off guard.

Yugyeom continued though, pushing down on Youngjae’s length until it was all in. They both moaned when he fully sat down, needing a minute to get used to the feeling. This was all new to Youngjae, and he looked in awe at the younger’s ability to swallow him up completely. He felt Yugyeom so wet and warm around him, unlike anything he’s felt before. He could see why being a top was favorable, as the thought of fucking into this warm body on top of him sounded heavenly right about now.

“W-Why is it so warm?” Youngjae asked, trying not to snap his hips up into the younger.

Yugyeom chuckled, finding Youngjae's inexperience cute. “I don't know, it just is.”

Yugyeom made the first move, raising himself up and dropping back down slowly. Youngjae groaned, his hands automatically finding their way to Yugyeom's hips. Yugyeom did it again, a moan escaping him as he started to find a rhythm. It was slow paced, but it felt incredible, especially with the way Yugyeom was clenching so tightly around Youngjae’s length. Youngjae couldn’t help but moan as the younger bounced on his dick.

Just as they had started, the couple in the other room had too.

“ _ Fuck me Jackson, just fuck me alrea-  _ “ Mark cut himself off with the lewdest sounding moan, only feuling Yugyeom and Youngjae’s sex drive.

“They’re so loud…” Youngjae groaned, feeling his dick throb from Mark's moans.

“W-We can be louder…” Yugyeom said, then a moan erupted from his own throat.

Youngjae was startled, but really turned on by Yugyeom's loud moaning as well. He thrusted up into the younger, pulling another needy cry out of him.

“K-Keep doing that Youngjae, it felt s-so good….” Yugyeom said breathlessly.

Youngjae complied, thrusting his hips up to meet with Yugyeom as he slammed down, the action making them both shout out.

“ _ More, Jackson faster, oh my god… Jackson~ _ ” Mark mewled.

Youngjae groaned, his hips thrusting up harder into Yugyeom. Youngjae could hear the faint sound of Jackson’s voice, which was probably saying something dirty to Mark. Yugyeom couldn’t keep his moans in, letting them lose as he fucked himself on Youngjae's length. 

“ _ Harder! Please, harder Jackson! _ ” Mark pleaded.

Yugyeom slammed himself down harder on Youngjae as if Mark had been talking to him. Youngjae moaned, his hips also snapping up into Yugyeom at a faster pace.

“ _ Jackson let me cum, let me cum please, holy shit… _ ” Mark whined loudly.

Yugyeom leaned forward panting and moaning in Youngjae's ear which only made him thrust up into the younger with no restraints. With one slight shift in angle, Yugyeom was suddenly mewling and pushing back desperately onto Youngjae's member. Youngjae felt as if he were deep inside of Yugyeom, and he could tell that he was hitting the right spots as he watched Yugyeom's erotic faces and listened to his noises. 

“Holy shit hyung, Just like that…” Yugyeom moaned, which just encouraged the elder.

“ _ Jackson I’m so close, I’m so close baby, please! _ ” Mark begged, his voice breaking from how much he'd been using it.

Youngjae felt his orgasm coiling in his stomach. He was moaning from just how good Yugyeom felt around him, warm, wet, and  _ very _ tight. He understood why the others would be so amazed at the tightness, as Yugyeom squeezed him just right to bring him just to the edge.

_ “Jackson I’m g-gonna cum! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck~”  _ a string of curses and lewd noises fell from Mark's mouth.

“Youngje, I-I think I'm c-cumming too…” Yugyeom gasped.

“M-Me too…” Youngjae said.

“Together?” Yugyeom asked.

Youngjae nodded, the two’s hips never stopping their movement. Yugyeom slammed down on Youngjae's length a few more time, riding Youngjae to his orgasm. He gasped, his legs shaking as his body convulsed from reaching his climax. His cum spilled out onto Youngjae's stomach. He whimpered as he rode out his high, his hole clenching tightly.

“ _ Jackson~ _ ” Mark moaned out in a high pitched voice, his whimpers and softer moans still loud enough to hear as the elder sounded like he reached his climax.

That did it for Youngjae, with his member inside Yugyeom's tight warmth and Mark's erotic moans in his ear, Youngjae thrusted up hard and fast, making Yugyeom whine from oversensitivity.

“Y-Yugyeom I'm g-gonna… y-you should m-move" Youngjae urged, trying to warn Yugyeom.

“No, cum inside me, fill me up Youngjae.” Yugyeom said.

That knocked Youngjae over the edge, just as Yugyeom whispered those dirty words, Youngjae was spilling himself out into the younger with one hard buck of his hips. Yugyeom moaned again, still oversensitive from his orgasm, but enduring it for Youngjae.

Youngjae lips were parted slightly as he came into Yugyeom, his liquids filling up the younger's fluttering hole. Youngjae was panting, his body felt like it was floating as he came down from his high.

Yugyeom bent over and pressed their hungry lips together, no longer hesitant after being thoroughly satisfied. The kiss was hot and heavy as they both got lost in the feel of each others mouths. Yugyeom hadn't even allowed Youngjae to pull out and the elder could feel his cum slowly leaking out of Yugyeom.

“Believe it or not, you're pretty good at this.” Yugyeom complemented when their lips parted.

“A-Am I?” Youngjae asked, not really confident in himself.

Yugyeom lifted himself, allowing Youngjae's limp member to slip out of him, the elder whimpering at how sensitive it was.

“Yeah, I mean, to me at least. Maybe that's just because we have the least experience.” Yugyeom said with a chuckle as he rested on top of Youngjae.

Youngjae also laughed a bit. “Maybe…”

Yugyeom looked up at the elder, examining his face. “You looked fucked out, yet you weren't the one getting fucked.”

Youngjae was a bit caught off guard, his eyes widening a bit as he looked down at the younger. “Th-That's just because you still took control, I didn't know what to do…”

“You did well in my book. I mean, I came, didn't I? And you did too. That means it was good.” Yugyeom said, pressing a kiss to Youngjae's chest.

Youngjae blushed, shrugging his shoulders bashfully. Yugyeom smiled at Youngjae's sudden shyness and he caressed the youngers body to reassure him. Youngjae allowed him to do so, feeling comfortable and warm under Yugyeom's touch. All seemed to be quiet for the rest of the night, and sleep easily came over the two. 

That night was definitely something really different than what Youngjae had previously experienced, and there were unexpected surprises, but either way he had enjoyed the new feelings Yugyeom gave him, and he now knows who to turn to when he wants to be the one making someone fall apart under him.

After tonight though, there was only one left, and Youngjae has no idea what Jackson may have in store for him the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters kind of a mess lmao
> 
> But anyway, who do you think is next? ;)))


	7. Day 6

__

When Youngjae awoke, he was by himself, and he wondered briefly where Yugyeom had went. He know he didn't go to sleep alone, but he woke up alone. He sat up and stretched, looking around the room for the younger, not spotting him anywhere.

Youngjae just shrugged it off, assuming that Yugyeom left at some point in the night. He got up and got himself dressed, since he slept naked from the night before, and he headed out of his room. He woke up pretty late because Yugyeom had kept him up, but who was Youngjae to complain about that?

He left his room and headed out to use the bathroom, but someone was already in there, so he headed to the kitchen. He saw Mark and Jinyoung already in there eating some food, so he quietly walked in to get himself something to eat.

“Hi Youngjae. I didn't do my daily visit because you were still sleeping when I walked in.” Jinyoung informed when he noticed the younger.

Youngjae nodded. “I was up pretty late, so I slept for a long time…”

“Where you staying up late, or did  _ someone _ keep you up?” Mark asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Um… h-has anyone seen Yugyeom anyway?” Youngjae asked, ignoring Mark's question. 

He was sure Mark already knew the answer and the elder just wanted to tease him. Little did Mark know though, that Yugyeom wasn't the only one that kept him up, and that his constant moans through the wall also contributed to Youngjae's sleeplessness.

“Aw, he's looking for him. Was it  _ that _ good, Youngjae?” Mark teased.

Youngjae blushed, trying not to think much about it. He sat down at the table with the others, still waiting on a real answer.

Jinyoung sighed at Mark's teasing. “I saw him in the hallway earlier. I don't know what he was doing but-" 

“Hey guys.” Yugyeom suddenly entered the room as if on cue.

“Oh, there he is.” Jinyoung stated.

“You were looking for me?” Yugyeom asked as he sat down at the table.

“Not Jinyoung, Youngjae was. The first thing out of his mouth was ‘where's Yugyeom?’” Mark said.

“No it wasn't!” Youngjae quickly denied.

“Oh, I'm sorry Youngjae, I woke up early and left your room, I was planning on coming back but I got distracted...” Yugyeom said, placing his hand on Youngjae's.

“I-It's fine…” Youngjae said, looking down at his food.

“Aw, they look like a couple.” Mark cooed.

“Shut up Mark.” Jinyoung quickly said.

Mark looked at Jinyoung, a bit surprised at his sudden snappiness. “Did I hit a nerve or something Jinyoung? You don't like the idea of Youngjae being in a relationship with someone that's not you?”

Jinyoung shook his head. “He's not in a relationship with anyone. But even if he was, I wouldn't care.”

“Sure you wouldn't. It's not like you've been staring at him this whole time.” Mark retorted.

“And you've been teasing him this whole time. You wouldn't like it if he got in a relationship either. Stop acting like you weren't jealous about him and BamBam earlier this week.” Yugyeom suddenly cut in.

“S-So what? That doesn't mean anything.” Mark said, a bit embarrassed.

“Yeah, right, whatever…” Yugyeom said while rolling his eyes. 

“Good morning people I'm forced to live with.” Jackson entered the room in the middle of the heated conversation, taking everyone's attention off of it.

Youngjae tensed once he saw the elder, knowing that today was Jackson’s day. He didn’t know how or when Jackson would have him, but Youngjae wanted to keep himself on guard, just in case.

“Jackson you love us.” Yugyeom said.

“I tolerate you guys, I never said I loved any of you.” Jackson responded.

“That's literally the biggest lie you've ever told.” Jinyoung sais.

“On valentines day you literally ran around saying ‘I love you’ to everyone and kissed us on the cheeks…” Youngjae mentioned.

“And there was that time you cried because you loved everyone so much and was so proud of us all…” Mark added.

Jackson rolled his eyes. “You guys just love to ruin the joke huh?”

Jackson joined the others at the table, sitting next to Mark.

“So? What were you guys talking about before I walked in?” Jackson asked.

“Just how Yugyeom has Youngjae wrapped around his finger from last night.” Mark said.

Youngjae was getting tired of the teasing, and Mark was the main one to start it everyday. Youngjae already knows that each member could make him weak in the knees, even Jackson, who he hadn’t even had intimate contact with yet, but he didn’t need to be reminded every single day. And especially not when their eating. Youngjae would rather not sport a hard on every morning at the dining table.

“Just like Jackson has you wrapped around his finger, huh?” Youngjae snapped back.

Mark blinked a few times, his eyebrows furrowing as he leaned in to make sure he heard Youngjae correctly. “ _ What _ ?”

“Yeah Mark. Me and Yugyeom had some fun last night, but we weren’t the only ones, were we?” Youngjae asked.

“W-What are you talking about?” Mark stuttered.

“Yeah Youngjae, what  _ are _ you talking about?” Jinyoung asked, leaning in curiously.

Yugyeom had a grin on his face as he already knew where this conversation was going, so he sat back in his chair, ready to enjoy the show.

“Last night, me and Yugyeom were…. you know, ‘ _ doing stuff _ ’, and we heard something… interesting from Jackson’s room.” Youngjae stated.

Mark shook his head, already knowing what Youngjae was leading up to. “Don’t you dare bring that up.”

“Why not? Doesn’t everyone know already? And you don’t think twice about bringing up my sex life, so let’s bring up yours.” Youngjae said confidentially.

“I… I have no idea what you could be talking about….” Mark said, a blush already forming on his face.

“Oh really? So, ‘ _ Fuck me Jackson! _ ’ or ‘ _ Harder Jackson, harder! _ ’ or ‘ _ Please Jackson, let me cum! _ ’ Doesn’t sound familiar to you? At all?” Youngjae asked.

“Oh shit, you heard all of that?” Jackson asked, a bit surprised.

“I thought that was Youngjae and Yugyeom making all that noise, I could barely hear what you were saying since my room is the farthest away, so I just assumed it was you two…” Jinyoung said.

Yugyeom shook his head. “Me and Youngjae didn’t get that loud until the end, but Mark? Oh, Mark was  _ really _ into it almost the whole time.”

“Sh-Shut up! Shut up, both of you…” Mark said, obviously flustered from all of this.

“They already know Mark, why are you embarrassed?” Jackson asked.

“Probably because he tries to be all rough and dominant, when he doesn’t want to admit that he likes to take dick just as much as he likes to give.” Jinyoung said.

“No! I’m j-just… it’s…” Mark fumbled over his words, trying to figure out how to defend himself.

“Just face it Mark. You’re a bottom. So what?” Jackson said carelessly.

“D-Don’t say that in front of Youngjae!” Mark exclaimed, his face completely red.

“He’s embarrassed…” Jackson stated, but he couldn’t keep the tiny smile off of his face.

“I’m not judging you, it’s okay.” Youngjae stated.

“So, does Mark like it rough?” Yugyeom asked.

“Oh my god I will strangle you!” Mark yelled, needing Jackson to hold him back.

Jackson pulled Mark towards him and rubbed the elder's back in soothing circles, and it was obvious how much that relaxed him. It seemed that the two have been in this position before, where Mark is upset and Jackson is able to soothe him.

“He does, which is why he’s a bit rough when he tops.” Jackson explained.

“Don’t tell them that…” Mark mumbled, hiding his face in Jackson’s chest.

Jackson laughed. “Mark this isn’t anything new. No one cares honestly.”

“Yeah, we’re just teasing you. Doesn’t feel too good though, does it?” Jinyoung asked.

“It’s embarrassing…” Mark said, his voice muffled in Jackson’s chest.

“Well, it’s a taste of your own medicine! Nice job Youngjae!” Yugyeom exclaimed.

Youngjae chuckled, still finding Mark cute even after all of his teasing. He doesn’t see this side of Mark all the time since the elder always tries to play it cool, but Youngjae finds him adorable when he does expose his softer side.

“Well you know what Youngjae?” Mark said, pulling away from Jackson so he could face the younger. “You still have one member left, Jackson.”

Youngjae felt a bit weird bringing that up with Jackson right across the table. “Y-Yeah, so what?”

“So, if he could make  _ me _ moan like that, then he’ll make you  _ scream _ . Be prepared.” Mark stated, standing from the table and leaving.

Youngjae’s eyes were wide, and his gaze trailed from Mark to Jackson, who was staring back at Youngjae. Youngjae gulped, immediately averting his eyes.

“Don’t be nervous Youngjae, I’m great company.” Jackson said with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

Mark was right though. Youngjae had never heard Mark moan like that. He’s  _ never _ really heard Mark moan ever until last night. And it sounded so desperate and needy, like Mark was dying to have Jackson break him apart. It sent shudders through Youngjae’s body. If Jackson had Mark of all people sounding like  _ that _ , what should Youngjae expect for himself?

“He gets a bit shy beforehand.” Jinyoung explained.

“I can see that.” Jackson said with a warm smile.

Youngjae felt his body warm at the sight of Jackson’s smile. He didn’t feel safer because of it, but Jackson always had a way of making someone feel comfortable even in the most nerve wracking of situations.

“Mark is just trying to mess with you, he’s probably hiding in his room from embarrassment.” Jackson said with a laugh.

“Honestly though, it is a bit surprising.” Yugyeom commented.

Youngjae stood from the table, having finished his food. “I’m gonna go shower…”

“Oh, Bambam's in there.” Yugyeom said.

Youngjae sighed, rolling his eyes. “He’s probably gonna be looking at himself for the next half hour.”

Jinyoung chuckled, also standing from his seat. “You’re probably right. Come on, I need to ask you my questions anyway.”

Youngjae groaned. “Jinyoung no…”

“Wait, what questions?” Yugyeom asked.

“Don’t do anything dirty with him like yesterday Jinyoung.” Jackson warned, since today was his day to have Youngjae.

“I wasn’t doing anything yesterday! I know it’s your day Jackson, relax.” Jinyoung replied as he pulled Youngjae down the corridor.

“Jinyoung seriously, what’s the point of asking me anymore?” Youngjae asked.

“How many times do I have to tell you? Curiosity.” Jinyoung said, pulling the younger into his room.

Jinyoung closed the door behind them and sat on his bed, staring at Youngjae. “Come sit.” He said, patting the spot next to him.

Youngjae dragged himself to sit next to Jinyoung, already feeling awkward. “Jinyoung come on. Didn’t I say enough at the table?”

“Well, you exposed Mark for being a bottom, which was really interesting to learn based on his character…” Jinyoung said, still looking a bit shocked from that news. “...but, you barely said anything about what actually happened between you and the maknae.”

“Because I don’t want to…” Youngjae whined.

Jinyoung sighed. “You don’t have to but… I’m really curious about how Yugyeom tops. He’s not exactly the most ‘take the lead’ kind of person…”

“That’s because… he didn’t…” Youngjae mumbled.

Jinyoung leaned in, not sure if he had heard Youngjae correctly. “Excuse me, what?”

“H-He… he didn’t exactly top… I mean, he did kinda… but in a different way…” Youngjae tried to explain.

“Wait, so you fucked him? Not the other way around?” Jinyoung questioned his eyes widening.

“Don’t say it like that! But… technically… I guess so…” Youngjae said.

Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh. “But you’re such a bottom!”

“Why is it funny!? Stop laughing!” Youngjae yelled, a blush blooming across his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that I can’t imagine that at all…” Jinyoung said, trying to stop laughing.

“Well… I mean, Yugyeom still took control…” Youngjae said.

“What, did he ride you or something?” Jinyoung asked.

Youngjae looked away, his face turning a darker shade of pink.

“Oh, he did.” Jinyoung figured out from Youngjae’s reaction. “Well that makes much more sense then.”

“Why? You don’t think I can top? You said it yourself, the roles can be switched!” Youngjae said, feeling a bit offended.

Jinyoung leaned back, looking at Youngjae through lowered lids. “Well then, maybe you can show me how you top sometime.”

Youngjae quickly looked away, a shudder running through his body at the sudden change in Jinyoung's tone. “Y-You can’t be flirty like that with me… Jackson will be upset...”

Jinyoung then leaned forward, watching as Youngjae shied away. “I can be flirty, I just can’t touch you in any way. Not until tomorrow, at least.”

“I thought you would stop doing this after your day had passed…” Youngjae replied.

“I thought about it, but I just like messing with you way too much. Seeing your face turn red like that is the cutest thing honestly.” Jinyoung complimented.

Youngjae felt his face warm up and the room felt as if it got a bit warmer, when suddenly there was a knock at Jinyoung's door.

Jackson opened the door, looking into a Jinyoung room. “Are you done with him?”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Speak of the devil.”

“What do you mean? Where you just talking about me?” Jackson's eyes travelled from Jinyoung's to Youngjae’s, noticing how flustered he looked. “Damn it Jinyoung, what did you do?”

“What are you talking about? I didn't do anything.” Jinyoung responded.

Jackson walked in and grabbed Youngjae by the arm, pulling him to stand up from the bed. “Then why is his face so red? I told you not to do anything dirty with him. You’re breaking the rules!”

“I didn’t do anything, Jackson. We were just talking and he got embarrassed.” Jinyoung said.

“Well he’s no longer allowed to be around you until tomorrow. Come on, Youngjae.” Jackson said, pulling the younger out the room.

Jackson closed the door behind him and dragged Youngjae down the hallway.

“W-Wait, J-Jackson…” Youngjae stuttered, his nerves rising as he’s being pulled behind the elder.

Jackson stopped, looking back at Youngjae. “What is it?”

“I’m just… a-are we doing it… now?” Youngjae asked.

Jackson smiled at the younger, a light chuckle escaping him. “Are you nervous? Even after all those times you were with the others?”

Youngjae hesitantly nodded. “I guess I’m just a bit nervous for everyone…”

“Well, it’s okay. I wasn’t planning on doing anything with you yet anyway. Let’s just go to my room and hang out for a bit. It should loosen you up.” Jackson suggested.

Youngjae nodded, feeling more comfortable with that idea. He continued to follow Jackson to his room, walking in and sitting on the elder's bed as Jackson walked in behind Youngjae and closed the door. Jackson flopped himself on his bed, sighing as his body relaxed.

“So, how’s your week been so far?” Jackson asked. “I mean, I lost the Rock Paper Scissors game, so I’m last, but I think it’s good because I get to know how you’ve been feeling about all this.”

“Oh… well… I like it I guess…” Youngjae admitted.

Jackson suddenly sat up at hearing that. “You do?”

Youngjae nodded shyly, feeling a bit weird admitting that he enjoyed all the members pleasuring him.

“I think everyone would be so happy to hear that. You haven’t had one bad experience with anyone?” Jackson asked.

Youngjae shook his head. “Everyone is so good at something. Like, you all have your own specialties…”

“Would you like to elaborate?” Jackson asked.

Youngjae shifted a bit uncomfortably, not sure if he wanted to elaborate since Jinyoung was the only person he’s told these types of things to so far. Yet, he feels weirdly comfortable enough with Jackson to tell him anyway.

“Um… well… Jaebum was good at… everything…” Youngjae started.

“Oh, you can only expect the best from our amazing leader!” Jackson exclaimed.

Youngjae was a bit caught off guard by Jackson’s comment, but he continued anyway. “Uh… BamBam is really,  _ really _ good at… um…” Youngjae trailed off, a bit embarrassed to say it.

“Blowjobs?” Jackson finished the sentence for Youngjae. “So I’ve heard.”

Youngjae nodded, thankful that Jackson knew what he meant. “Mark was rough but… it felt good to be controlled like that…”

Jackson’s eyes widened. “Really? So the bruises and hickies…?”

“I like them.” Youngjae quickly said. He then realized how fast he said his response and immediately felt embarrassed. “Uh… I-I mean, I didn’t mind them that much….”

Jackson laughed, finding Youngjae’s timidity cute. “It’s okay to like rough play. If that’s your thing, then embrace it. As long as he didn’t go too far and you felt good, then it’s fine.”

Youngjae was a bit surprised at Jackson’s reassuring words, but they did make him feel better about liking Mark's dominance. It made him feel a bit more comfortable as he continued.

“Jinyoung was…” Youngjae trailed off, reminding himself of everything Jinyoung had did.

“Jinyoung was….?” Jackson repeated, waiting for Youngjae to continue.

“Uh, Jinyoung was… he… likes to tease… he made me um, beg a lot…” Youngjae confessed.

“Oh? And you don’t mind begging?” Jackson asked, seeming very attentive to the conversation.

“I… think I liked it…” Youngjae admitted, feeling a bit weird about that too.

Jackson’s eyebrows rose. “Really? So you’re the type that likes to be teased?”

Youngjae blushed, shifting awkwardly where he sat.

Jackson bit his bottom lip, probably subconsciously, but it was something that made Youngjae’s body tingle. “I like to tease too.”

Youngjae gulped at Jackson’s confession. “Oh, really?”

Jackson hummed a yes, giving Youngjae a once over with his eyes. “Continue.”

“Oh, um… then Yugyeom he… he got on top of me and… um…” Youngjae didn’t exactly know how to say it even though him and Jinyoung were talking about it earlier.

“What? Did he top? Or… wait, did he ride you?” Jackson asked.

“Yes, yes that’s it, that’s what it’s called.” Youngjae said, suddenly remembering.

“Oh, I see… and now, I’m left.” Jackson said with a smirk.

“Um… y-yeah…” Youngjae replied.

“Well, you wanna know what I like?” Jackson asked.

“W-What?” Youngjae asked confusedly.

“What I like in bed. I think you’ll like it too.” Jackson said.

“O-Oh… I see…” Youngjae said, already feeling tension in the air.

“Well…” Jackson started. “I usually love it when my partner takes control, and I let them think that they have me right where they want me.”

Youngjae gulped, imagining taking control and having Jackson doing whatever he pleased to him. The thought gave him goosebumps.

“I play along with it too. Moaning and letting them do whatever they want to me, or doing whatever they want me to do. I like letting them think they’re the one in charge.” Jackson explained, glancing at Youngjae who was starting to get that feeling that made his body burn with unimaginable heat.

The room felt like it had to have heated up by a few degrees, as just before Jackson had started talking, Youngjae was cool and collected. Now he feels that familiar heat slowly taking over him.

“But then, there’s a moment where they let their guard down. That perfect moment, where their so into it that they’re not even paying much attention, where I just completely flip the switch. Now  _ I’m _ on top.  _ I’m _ in control.  _ I’m _ the one making you moan, writhe, and squirm under me.” Jackson continued.

Youngjae’s breath hitched, almost forgetting how to breathe. He felt his throat go dry at the thought of Jackson suddenly pinning him down and doing the dirtiest things. He felt that familiar feeling in his groin that he’d been feeling everyday all week with each different member. This time, it was all for Jackson, and Youngjae felt himself being drawn to the elder like a magnet.

“How does that sound Youngjae?” Jackson asked, moving a bit closer to the younger, probably feeling the same heat and tension that Youngjae felt. “Does it sound scary? Does it make you nervous? Or… something else?”

“I...i-it… um…” Youngjae stuttered, not knowing how to answer. In all honestly, it sounded wonderful. Youngjae’s brain wasn’t even functioning much as he was too drawn in by Jackson’s words. Too filled with lust to even think straight.

“Are you… excited? Anticipating? Riled up?...horny?” Jackson asked, his body now so close to Youngjae that they were breathing in each other’s personal space.

Youngjae tried not to moan from just Jackson’s voice. He felt his half hard member in his pants inflating already, quickly making Youngjae’s pants feel way too tight. He took in a shaky breath, squeezing his legs together as Jackson's face came only centimeters from his own.

“Tell me Youngjae...what do you wanna do?” Jackson whispered, his eyes focused on Youngjae’s lips.

“I… I w-want you…” Youngjae squeaked out, not even answering the question he was asked.

“Oh… is that you want?” Jackson asked.

“Please…” Youngjae said softly, unable to even breathe properly.

“Already begging? I’m surprised.” Jackson said, their lips so close, yet still too far.

Youngjae felt Jackson’s hand lightly caress his arm, his whole body reacting from just the light touch. He shuddered, swallowing hard as he felt his member twitch in his pants. Jackson’s eyes trailed down Youngjae’s body, settling on the bulge in between his legs.

“You’re already so hard down there, huh…” Jackson stated.

“J-Jackson…” Youngjae whimpered, wanting him to just do something already.

“Oh, I like that sound. Do it again.” Jackson ordered, enjoying Youngjae desperately calling his name.

“J-Jackson please…” Youngjae called again, his boxers nearly soaked just from being close to the man.

“What Youngjae? What is it?” Jackson asked, as if he didn’t know already.

Youngjae shook his head, not wanting to fully admit what he wanted. He thought it was obvious enough what he wanted, but Jackson was playing hard to get. Youngjae shifted on the bed, just the slight movement making him want to rut against it, his hips moving in tiny circles to ease his arousal. Jackson must’ve noticed the movement though, as he gripped Youngjae’s hips tightly and pulled the younger to sit on his lap. Youngjae gasped, straddling Jackson’s thighs as the elder looked at him expectantly.

“Look at you. So hot and bothered. I like seeing you just like this, desperate for me to just touch you.” Jackson said, drinking in the sight of Youngjae.

Youngjae whined, shamelessly rutting down on Jackson’s thighs that felt so good against his clothed, leaking erection.

Jackson tightly gripped Youngjae’s hips again, keeping the younger from moving. “I can feel how hard you are. You want me Youngjae? You want me to touch you? To make you feel good? To be inside you?”

Youngjae moaned aloud, without Jackson even having to touch him, he was already so needy. Maybe this is what drove Mark crazy the night before. Just the intense desire for Jackson was driving Youngjae mad.

“Use your words. What do you want?” Jackson asked, tightly holding on to Youngjae’s thighs.

“J-Jackson please!” Youngjae whined, tired of this game.

Jackson smirked, enjoying the suffering Youngjae was going through. “What is it baby? What do you want me to give you?”

“Everything! I want everything, Jackson  _ please _ …” Youngjae begged, wanting to just roll his crotch down against Jackson.

“You’re that desperate? You want me to relive you down here?” Jackson asked, his hand traveling to Youngjae bulge and squeezing.

“ _ Jackson _ !” Youngjae nearly sobbed with frustration, his hips bucking forward into Jackson’s hand.

Jackson chuckled at Youngjae’s desperation. “So cute… I thought you would be much more shy, but you’re quick to tell me what you want.”

Youngjae rolled his hips forward, his erection sitting uncomfortably in his pants. He wanted some sort of relief. Some sort of friction against his crotch that would give him the pleasure he desired. Yet Jackson would hold him back, not allowing him to even move.

“You’re so pretty like this… I just want to eat you up…” Jackson mumbled, his hands roaming Youngjae’s body.

“Do it, Jackson do it, eat me, please…” Youngjae begged, never thinking he’d ever say that sentence in his life.

Jackson fingers played at Youngjae's waistband, tugging it slightly before letting it go. Everytime he did so, Youngjae would move himself up so that Jackson could take his pants off, but the elder kept toying with him. Jackson finally dipped his fingers under the waistband, pulling at the fabric to remove it.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Jackson asked as he slowly tugged down Youngjae’s pants, revealing his soaked boxers.

“Yes!” Youngjae panted, half answering Jackson’s question, and half celebrating the fact that Jackson was finally undressing him. He helped kick off his pants, settling back on top of Jackson’s lap.

“Woah… I don’t have to ask if your wet, I can see that you’re  _ leaking _ down here…” Jackson said in awe.

Youngjae bit his lip, nodding vigorously, anticipating any type of touch from Jackson. Instead though, Jackson’s hands went from his hips up under his shirt, gently feeling the skin hidden underneath the fabric. Youngjae shuddered, feeling his coarse fingers lightly drag across his torso. Jackson ran his dull nails down Youngjae’s sides, the younger letting out a shaky breath.

“Your skin is so soft… and burning hot…” Jackson said as he allowed his hands to roam Youngjae’s torso.

Jackson pulled at Youngjae’s shirt, the younger quickly helping him get it off, leaving Youngjae in just his boxers. He felt a bit exposed, as Jackson was still fully clothed, but Youngjae was too swept up with want and lust to care.

“Wow… your body curves perfectly… I can put my hands right here and it’s the perfect place to hold you still as I fuck into you…” Jackson commented, feeling Youngjae shiver from it.

Youngjae whined again, not fond of these comments when he's rock hard and still hasn’t been touched down there.

“Are these sensitive?” Jackson asked, his fingers finging their way up to Youngjae’s nipples.

Youngjae's breath immediately hitched as Jackson's fingers brushed over his nubs. Then a needy moan fell from his lips as Jackson rolled them between his fingers and under his thumb. Youngjae’s hips bucked once again, his whole body crying for more.

“Oh, they are…  _ very _ sensitive…” Jackson noted. He then looked down and noticed the stain of wetness on his pants from Youngjae’s crotch. He shook his head, making a ‘tsk’ sound with his mouth. “You’ve made a mess on me. I guess I have to remove my pants now.”

Youngjae felt his heart leap with excitement, wanting Jackson to hurry up. Jackson put Youngjae back on the bed and stood up, removing his pants at a leisurely pace, making sure to keep Youngjae waiting. He then also decided to take off his own shirt, joining Youngjae in just being in his boxers. Youngjae gulped at the heap of muscles in front of him, taking Jackson’s fantastic body in. His eyes also trailed down to the large bulge in Jackson’s boxers, looking as if it was straining against the fabric as much as Youngjae’s was.

“You like it?” Jackson asked when he noticed Youngjae staring as he sat back down and pulled Youngjae back to straddle him.

Youngjae nodded shyly, unable to lie. Jackson had an incredible body and Youngjae wanted it all over him.

“Here, I’ll let you do what you want.” Jackson said, releasing Youngjae’s hips from his grasp. He leaned back and looked at Youngjae through lowered lids and darkened eyes. “Ride me.”

Youngjae nearly choked. “Huh?”

Jackson laughed, loving when he catches Youngjae off guard. “I said, ride me.”

Youngjae gulped, wanting to grind against Jackson terribly bad, yet still hesitant.

“Do it. I want to see how needy you are. How dirty you look pleasuring yourself against me.” Jackson stated.

Youngjae couldn’t take all of this dirty talk, his hips immediately rolling into Jackson’s. It felt so good to finally be able to relieve the pressure in between his legs. Youngjae’s dragged his clothed election against Jackson’s, moaning at the incredible feeling of their dicks rubbing together. Jackson naturally placed his hands back on Youngjae’s hips, watching the younger hump against him.

“You look amazing baby, keep going.” Jackson encouraged.

Youngjae’s hips quickened, and he was grinding himself hard against Jackson, their hips rolling perfectly together. Jackson groaned, his own hips rolling up to meet Youngjae’s. Youngjae closed his eyes, his head slinging back as he was caught up in riding Jackson. Little did he know though, that in the next few seconds, he would be flipped onto his back with Jackson hovering over him. Youngjae gasped as his back his the mattress, his eyes opening wide in surprise.

Jackson rolled his hips slowly against Youngjae’s, dragging out the neediest whine from the younger. He nearly lost his breath, his hands gripping onto Jackson’s stable arms that were on either side of him.

“See? I let you think you were in control and then suddenly, you’re not.” Jackson said, demonstrating what he had explained to Youngjae earlier.

Youngjae bit down on his lip as Jackson grinded their dicks together again, slow and teasing. Youngjae moaned, his body shaking from pleasure as Jackson grinded deep into him.

“You feel good? You want more?” Jackson asked, nibbling Youngjae’s ear as he grinded into the younger again.

“Yes! I w-want more~” Youngjae moaned out.

“So desperate, I like it. Let me taste those pretty lips of yours.” Jackson said, slowly bringing their lips together.

Youngjae moaned into the kiss, feeling so hot and needy and breathless. Jackson’s whole aura intoxicated him, the elder just being pressed against him was too much. That mixed with Jackson’s soft wet mouth against his, and his hips slowly rutting into him, overpowered Youngjae’s senses, pulling out noises from Youngjae that he didn’t even know he could make.

Youngjae could barely keep himself together as just Jackson’s kisses tore him apart. Jackson's tongue explored every inch of Youngjae’s mouth, sucking the younger’s tongue until he was whimpering under him. Then nibbling his lip, lightly sucking it in between his teeth before letting it go. It drove Youngjae nuts how slow yet hungry Jackson was.

Jackson led kisses down from Youngjae’s mouth to his neck, sucking harsh bruises into the skin before soothing the spot with his tongue. He left a masterpiece of reds and purples, watching as the skin changed color when he’d pull away.

“So pretty, it’s unreal…” Jackson said, nearly worshiping Youngjae’s body.

Youngjae felt his dick twitch with every compliment, for some reason they aroused him even more. He really didn’t understand why pretty much everyone so far had called him cute and pretty, but it made him feel incredibly good and special.

“We should take these off…” Jackson said against Youngjae’s collarbone, referring to the completely wet boxers Youngjae was wearing.

Youngjae lifted his hips, automatically making it easier for Jackson to remove them. Jackson looked down, chuckling at the younger's excitement.

“Eager, huh?” He asked as he slowly pulled Youngjae’s boxers down his legs.

Jackson moved down in between Youngjae’s legs and his eyes immediately laid on Youngjae’s erection that popped out of his boxers and rested on his stomach. It was a rosy pink color with dribbles of precum leaking down it. It was easy to see that Youngjae was incredibly hard, and Jackson could only admire his erect member.

“Wow… even this is pretty…” Jackson mumbled to himself, dragging a finger from the tip of Youngjae’s erection to the base.

Youngjae whined loudly, wishing Jackson would hury up and just suck it or something.  _ Anything _ . Youngjae just wanted to feel good, and Jackson was dragging it on.

“Can you spread yourself for me? Can I see more, Youngjae?” Jackson asked, his hands resting on Youngjae’s thighs.

Youngjae took in a breath, hesitant to do so. “J-Jackson, i-it’s a bit…”

“It’s okay, I just want to see how pretty you are. I want to see that hole of yours.” Jackson said, spreading Youngjae’s legs apart.

Youngjae looked away as Jackson spread his legs, feeling the air of the room hit his spread ass. He could only imagine what Jackson saw, tensing up when the elder pulled his ass cheeks apart.

“Fuck…” Jackson whispered bluntly as he gazed at Youngjae puckering hole. 

He watched it clench around nothing, hungry and waiting patiently for something to enter it. Jackson couldn’t keep his fingers away, swiping a finger lightly over the entrance, earning a whimper from Youngjae.

“Youngjae I… you don’t understand how amazing this is… holy shit…” Jackson said in awe.

“S-Stop, it’s not that s-special…” Youngjae mumbled, wanting to close his legs from embarrassment.

“Like I said, you don’t understand… you’re so fucking hot…” Jackson said.

Youngjae then suddenly felt something hot and wet drag from his balls to the tip of his member. He moaned, feeling Jackson’s tongue work it’s way around the head, flicking and swirling around the sensitive skin. Youngjae moaned louder as Jackson teased his member, his hips bucking up into Jackson mouth, his hands grabbing desperately at the elder’s hair. Jackson quickly popped off of Youngjae’s dick, leaving it alone and an angry red color. He blew air at it, making Youngjae squirm and whine.

“Sorry, I just want to get to the good part…” Jackson said before sticking his fingers in his mouth and sucking them.

Youngjae watched Jackson's tongue work around his fingers, hearing the elder sucking and slurping around them. Youngjae wanted that mouth and those pink lips anywhere on his body, but he just watched Jackson wet his fingers with his saliva, already assuming what was going to happen next. Jackson pulled his wettened fingers out of his mouth, moving them down to Youngjae's hole.

“Stay wide open for me, okay?” Jackson ordered, spreading Youngjae's cheeks open to get a good view of his puckering entrance.

Jackson circled around Youngjae’s entrance, lightly pressing it with his finger. Youngjae whined, pushing himself back against Jackson’s finger. Jackson refused to push in though until he was good and ready, again circling his fingers over the entrance.

“You already want them inside of you, so dirty Youngjae…” Jackson said.

He gave Youngjae what he wanted anyway though, slowly pushing his finger into Youngjae’s hole. Jackson never took his eyes off of his finger, watching Youngjae’s hungry hole swallow it up. He pushed it in as far as he could, already hearing soft moans drip from Youngjae’s mouth.

“It seems that you like your ass being played with. Look at you, just taking my finger so easily…” Jackson stated.

Youngjae whimpered as Jackson slowly worked his finger into him, feeling the digit press along his walls to stretch him out. Jackson not once looked up from his work, his eyes focused on the even pace of his finger thrusting in and out of Youngjae. The slide of his finger eventually became a little bit easier but it was still a bit too dry, it needed extra lubricant in addition to Jackson's saliva.

“Do me a favor baby and reach over to my nightstand, there’s lube in the top drawer.” Jackson said to the younger, not wanting to remove his finger to get it himself.

Youngjae would have easily fetched the bottle if Jackson didn’t keep slowly fucking him with his fingers, making it hard for the younger to focus on the task. As he stretched his arm out to open the drawer, he suddenly felt a familiar warmth and wetness on his swollen rim that he also felt on his erection earlier. Youngjae moaned out, gripping the bed sheets as Jackson licked at his hole. 

The elder was just trying to keep it wet so his finger would continue to slip in and out easily, but little did he know that it was something that drove Youngjae mad. He realized that from the younger’s suddenly loud moans, and continued to run his tongue along Youngjae’s slightly swollen rim. Youngjae clenched hard around Jackson’s fingers, only making the elder want to please Youngjae even more.

“The lube baby, the lube.” Jackson reminded the younger when his mouth parted from Youngjae’s ass.

Youngjae barely remembered his task until Jackson reminded him, reaching over to open the drawer and grab the bottle of lube. He handed it to Jackson then slumped back on the bed, still with Jackson's finger knuckle deep inside of him. Jackson poured some lube around his finger, the slide becoming much easier and he was able to slip another finger in along with it.

Youngjae moaned as Jackson stretched him out, widening the younger’s hole to accommodate for him later. Youngjae pushed back against Jackson fingers, yearning for more than the slow drag of his fingers against his walls. Jackson then curled his fingers, the pad of his fingertips brushing Youngjae’s prostate. Youngjae gasped and whined, immediately chasing Jackson’s fingers that moved away from the area.

“Did that feel good?” Jackson asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

Jackson curled his fingers again, this time massaging the sensitive bundle of nerves for a few moments. Youngjae writhed on the bed, waves of pleasure coursing through him as Jackson teased his most intimate spot. He whined when Jackson moved his fingers away again, desperate for more of that wonderful feeling.

“You like it? You want me to touch there again?” Jackson asked teasingly.

Youngjae nodded, clenching around Jackson’s fingers the more Jackson pressed at his prostate. Dollops of precum leaked from Youngjae’s hard erection, the younger mewling as his dick twitched from the stimulation. He reached down to pump it and relive some built up pressure, but Jackson carefully moved his hand away.

“Don’t touch yourself, let me touch you only.” Jackson said, placing a kiss on Youngjae’s inner thigh.

Youngjae shuddered, his body craving for more, more,  _ more _ of Jackson. Every little thing Jackson does, says, or touches drives Youngjae crazy, his skin feeling as if it’s burning, his lungs barely functioning. When he breathes all he breathes in is Jackson, especially since their in his room, which smells only like him.

Even Jackson’s eyes have an effect on Youngjae. The way they slowly darkened with lust as Jackson was speaking earlier sent shivers through the younger. His gaze literally never leaving Youngjae’s body as he constantly pleasured the younger. Youngjae is shy, but Jackson’s been staring him down from the beginning, and at this point, Youngjae couldn’t care less about the elder seeing him, he was too gone. Jackson even watched his fingers disappear into Youngjae and come back out, examining the younger’s hole as it clenched around the digits.

“I want to be inside you so bad Youngjae…” Jackson suddenly confessed.

“Yes…” Youngjae whispered softly, his desires becoming voiced.

Jackson was a bit surprised to get a verbal answer, but that just showed him how bad Youngjae wanted it. “Hmm? Did you say you wanted me inside of you?”

“Y-Yes…” Youngjae repeated, a whimper coming out of him as Jackson’s fingers brushed his prostate again.

“Are you sure? You want me to fill you up and make you feel  _ really _ good?” Jackson asked.

“Please, Jackson…” Youngjae started pleading again.

“I’m just making sure you actually want me fuck into you, nice and slow, so that your orgasm builds up until just the very end, and when you feel yourself coming to the edge, I fuck you like no tomorrow, and your pretty cock spills out cum all over yourself. That is what you want?” Jackson said, knowing exactly what he was doing by saying those things.

“Yes, I want it, I want it all,  _ please _ !” Youngjae begged, his hips bucking up into nothing. He whined, needing more. Needing Jackson.

Jackson pulled his fingers out of Youngjae, hearing the younger loud and clear. “I want it too. I want to hear you moan and make you feel good while I fuck you.”

“Jackson…” Youngjae whined, needing the elder to fill him up.

Jackson left one last open mouth kiss on Youngjae’s hole before standing up, dropping his boxers and coating himself with lube. He tried talking to Youngjae to keep the younger occupied while he prepared himself. 

“Youngjae just wait a sec okay? I know what you want. You want me deep inside of you, right? You want me to fuck you nice and hard, don’t you? But not so you climax right away, just enough to keep you on edge. That sounds nice, doesn’t it?” he asked.

“Jackson please just fuck me already!” Youngjae groaned, his body anticipating Jackson, laying ready for the elder to wreck it.

Jackson looked over at the younger, seeing his flushed, splayed out body making his throat go dry, and he couldn't hold himself back anymore. “Seriously… why are you so goddamn beautiful?”

Jackson quickly climbed over Youngjae, spreading the younger’s legs wide to slot himself in between. Jackson looked Youngjae in the eyes, getting approval to enter. Youngjae waited eagerly, and Jackson quickly gave him what he’d been asking for, lining his member up with Youngjae’s hole and pushing in slowly. Jackson watched Youngjae’s hole suck in his dick, immediately feeling the intense warmth of the younger enveloping him.

“Fuck, Youngjae you take me so well…” Jackson complemented, rubbing circles into Youngjae’s hips with his thumb to soothe the younger as he pushed in deeper.

Youngjae gripped onto the sheets, the feeling of Jackson filling him up different from all the others who’ve entered Youngjae. Youngjae could feel nearly every detail of Jackson cock, feeling it push against his walls. It was thick and girthy, stretching Youngjae out a bit more than he had anticipated. There was a slight burn, but the tiny bit of pain felt incredible when mixed with how good Jackson felt inside of him, Youngjae barely minded it. Jackson was amazed at how after a week of being fucked into and fingered, Youngjae was still as tight as ever. It had to be impossible, yet the youngers hole tightly clutching Jackson’s member argued otherwise.

“Youngjae, you’re so fucking tight, how are you still so tight?” Jackson asked in amazement.

Of course Youngjae didn’t answer, as he was more focused on adjusting to Jackson’s length inside of him. Jackson waited, allowing Youngjae a minute or so to get his bearings, or at least some of them, so that he’s at least somewhat adjusted and prepared. 

“You want me to move? Should I wreck this beautiful body of yours?” Jackson asked, gripping Youngjae’s hips as he waited for approval.

“Please…” was all Youngjae said, and was all he needed to say, since Jackson understood his one word answer.

The elder pulled almost all the way out, before slowly pushing back in, adding a bit of force to the end to make sure Youngjae felt it. And Youngjae definitely felt it. He gasped, even though Jackson was going slow, he was still not ready for his breath to be knocked out of him on that first thrust.

Jackson started off slow, wanting Youngjae to get used to the feeling before picking up the pace a little. He found a nice rhythm that had Youngjae moaning quite loudly, and Jackson fucked into him like he promised he would. The drag of Jackson’s dick along Youngjae’s walls was addictive, and all Youngjae wanted was more of that. Jackson hit all of the right spots too, fucking him deep in places that Youngjae didn’t think anyone could reach.

“You're so tight… and warm around me… Youngjae you feel so good, holy shit…” Jackson groaned.

Youngjae couldn’t even think. It felt way too good. Jackson literally numbed Youngjae’s mind with his dick. Youngjae gripped tightly onto the bedsheets, using them for leverage as Jackson rocked his hips into the younger. Youngjae clenched like crazy around Jackson, and it only intensified the feeling.

Jackson held Youngjae’s hips tightly as his own hip were right at work, easily rolling into Youngjae and coming back out just to repeat the process. Youngjae felt as if his body was being torn apart piece by piece, like Jackson’s hard thrusts slowly broke Youngjae down. His throat was already hoarse from all the moaning earlier, yet he still couldn’t keep his sounds in.

Jacksons cock felt so warm inside of his hole, and Youngjae swore he could feel it throbbing in there. The erotic squelching sounds of Jackson fucking him made Youngjae moan even louder, as just the sounds of sex got him off. His own erection bounced on his stomach, precum making a mess on him as Jackson continued his movements.

“Youngjae you feel so good, so tight and warm…” Jackson basically repeated from earlier, not having much else to say as he was still shocked by that. “I want to make you cum.”

Jackson’s hips stilled and he slowly pulled out of Youngjae, leaving the gaping hole open and Youngjae feeling empty. Youngjae whined in confusion, wanting Jackson's dick back inside of him to finish the job as soon as possible.

“Turn over. On your knees baby.” Jackson said.

He watched Youngjae hesitantly get on his hands and knees, looking back nervously to see what Jackson was doing.

“Good boy, I wanna fuck you like this, I can see everything like this, your ass is amazing…” Jackson said.

Youngjae couldn’t take all the complements. They make him feel so good about himself and they made him want to please Jackson as much as possible. Jackson was pleased just enough though as he re-entered the younger, pushing his cock back into Youngjae’s ass and continuing to fuck the younger senseless.

Jackson held Youngjae’s hips and resumed the pace they were going staring off slow and going a bit faster. As Jackson increased in speed, the wet slapping sound of skin on skin echoed through the room. Youngjae’s arms grew weak from holding his upper half up and his face dropped to the mattress, his back arching perfectly for Jackson to fuck into him at just the right angle to have him mewling and pushing back against the elder.

Jackson hit Youngjae’s prostate over, and over and over again, not giving the younger a break at all. At this point Youngjae was trembling with pleasure, his fists balled up in the sheets as his face was nearly buried into the mattress. His let out lewd moans, he himself sounding like a professional pornstar as he moaned. He was nearly sobbing, his eyes watering from the intense pleasure.

“You like this Youngjae? You like it better now that I can fuck into your sweet spot and make you scream?” Jackos asked.

“Yes! Yes Jackson!” Youngjae moaned out, his cries muffled by the mattress.

“I love it when you talk to me. You feel good don’t you?” He bent over and whispered into Youngjae’s ear. “You feel that? Deep inside of your tight hole? You like that?”

“Yes, yes please, more Jackson!” Youngjae yelled, too many incredible sensations running through him right now.

Youngjae’s mind was going black, blinded by Jackson’s thrusts into him. Youngjae was drooling, feeling way too good to even care. He already felt his climax quickly building as Jackson continued to abuse his prostate. Youngjae’s erection hung neglected between his legs, and Youngjae wanted to pump himself to release, but Jackson had told him not to. It was pouring out precum as Youngjae came closer the his end, his legs shaking as he reached his high.

“Are you close baby? Is this it? Are you gonna cum?” Jackson asked.

Youngjae let out a high pitched moan in response, desperate to cum at this point. Jackson reached under Youngjae’s hips to his crotch, wrapping one hand around Youngjae’s drenched member and pumping it to match with his thrusts. His other hand reached over and grabbed Youngjae’s hand, feeling the younger squeeze it tightly as he was brought to the edge. Jackson’s thrusts became lighting speed, a complete contract to the even paced rhythm that he had earlier. 

Youngjae couldn’t take anymore, his body just on the edge of climax, finally tipping over as soon as Jackson said “Cum baby. Make a mess.”

And Youngjae came, fast spurts of white liquid blasting into the sheets under him. His vision blurred as his whole body shook, cumming hard while rocking back against Jackson. His hips rolled back into Jackson as he rode out his high on the elder's dick. Youngjae's loud moans filled the room, and by that point the whole dorm had to have heard them. Jackson never let go of Youngjae’s hand, holding it tight as the younger convulsed under him. He continued to fuck into Youngjae, fast and hard as he chased his own orgasm.

“Youngjae, can you take my cum? Can I do it inside of you?” Jackson asked, always wanting permission first.

“Please, please cum inside me Jackson~” Youngjae moaned in response. 

Youngjae had no idea what came over him, since he’s never really said or did some of the things he had done today before, but he felt like he really had been turned into a pornstar just from sex with Jackson. Youngjae endured Jackson fucking him into oversensitivity, whimpering when it became a bit too much for Youngjae to take.

“Hold on baby, I’m so close…” Jackson stated, knowing that Youngjae was probably over sensitive now. Only seconds later was he cumming into Youngjae’s abused hole, filling the younger with his thick, white substance.

Youngjae felt so full, with Jackson inside of him and now his cum, he felt so content and satisfied. Jackson gently pulled out after riding out his high, watching carefully as his cum dripped out of Youngjae’s puckering hole.

“Fuck, Youngjae we just finished but… my cum leaking out of you like that just looks fucking amazing… just looking at you could make me hard again…” Jackson said.

“J-Jackson we can't … n-not again…” Youngjae said as his ass slumped down from fatigue, although something else deep inside Youngjae’s body wanted to do it again.

“No, no baby not right now. You need to rest, look, you came so much.” Jackson said, pointing at the puddle of cum that belonged to Youngjae.

“I-I’m Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin- “ Youngjae was cut off with Jackson’s lips, his body immediately melting in the warm and delicious taste of Jackson.

“Don’t be sorry, you were incredible.”Jackson whispered against Youngjae’s lips.

Youngjae blushed, the complement making him a bit embarrassed about all the dirty stuff he’s said and done. Jackson smirked, placing a brief kiss on Youngjae’s cheek before getting up and changing the bedsheets.

“See? Easy fix. Now you can rest, your body might ache in a few hours.” Jackson said, laying Youngjae down in his bed. He then suddenly remembered something. “Oh wait, let me clean you.”

Jackson quickly got some wet wipes he kept in his drawer and brought them over to Youngjae.

“Open.” Jackson said, as Youngjae's legs were squeezed shut.

Youngjae was now a bit embarrassed, losing all the confidence he had, if any, earlier.

“Come on, I already saw everything, I'm just cleaning you up.” Jackson said, pulling Youngjae's legs apart.

Jackson wiped down Youngjae's hole, making sure to catch as much of the residue that was leaking out of it as he could. Youngjae jolted from the could wet wipe touching his private areas, but Jackson really wanted to clean him, so he couldn't find it in himself to argue against it. He appreciated Jackson's caring instincts anyway, the elder always willing to do something for anyone. He laid there and just waited for Jackson to finish, immediately closing his legs back once he had.

“See? All done.” Jackson said with a smile.

He placed another kiss on Youngjae’s lips, gentle and almost loving, before brushing the sweaty strands of hair plastered to the Youngjae’s forehead out of his face. He stared at the younger, his eyes examining every part of Youngjae face. Youngjae felt his heart beating against his chest, automatically looking away from Jackson who was staring for way too long.

Jackson smiled, noticing the younger’s shyness, and still finding it adorable. He moved away from the bed, turning to clean himself up and put some clothes on. Youngjae noticed, his eyes trailing along Jackson back muscles and thighs. He was a bit worried that Jackson was going somewhere, it seemed like he was going to leave.

“J-Jackson…” Youngjae called a bit hesitantly.

“Hmm?” The elder responded, turning slightly to look at Youngjae.

“Can you stay with me?” Youngjae asked, almost sounding like a kid who just had a nightmare.

Jackson grinned, turning back to finish up what he was doing. “Of course baby, I wasn’t leaving anyway. Just cleaning up.”

“Oh…” Youngjae said, hiding his smile with the bed covers. He was glad he was wrong, since he didn’t want to be left alone.

He watched Jackson move to the empty side of the bed, joining Youngjae in the covers. Jackson was still staring at the younger, making him feel a bit self conscious.

“You wanna come here so I can cuddle you or are you gonna stay over there?” Jackson asked.

Youngjae looked over and realized that Jackson was staring at him because he was waiting for Youngjae to move into his embrace. Youngjae was too shy to look over towards Jackson, so he didn’t notice, but he did move over, allowing Jackson to pull him closer. Youngjae enjoyed Jackson’s warm body heat, and he really enjoyed lightly touching his abs, his fingers trailing over the defined shape of them.

“So… you said everyone was good at something, right? Now that we've done it, what do you think  _ I’m _ good at?” Jackson asked, now that Youngjae had experienced intimacy with him.

“Oh, um… well… you’re good at dirty talk…” Youngjae said.

“Dirty talk? What do you mean?” He asked, even though Youngjae knew for a fact the Jackson already knew what he meant.

“You know… w-when you say those… dirty things…” Youngjae tried to explain.

Jackson chuckled in Youngjae’s ear. “Dirty things … mind giving me examples?”

“J-Jackson I can’t…” Youngjae denied, since he wasn’t good at talking dirty at all.

“Why not? I want to hear you talk dirty.” Jackson urged.

“I-I really c-can’t…” Youngjae said, his face turning a dark pink color.

Jackson laughed. “You’re so cute. That’s why everyone wants to fuck your pretty little ass, so they can see you cutely shake with pleasure under them, and hear you moan from that adorable mouth of yours.”

Youngjae forgot how to breath in that moment, needing to gasp in air. Jackson had caught him off guard, the younger not expecting those words to come out of his mouth. He was suddenly super aware of Jackson’s hands on his body, and he couldn’t deny that his dick twitched a little.

“J-Jackson don’t talk like that…” Youngjae urged, not wanting to get another hard on that Jackson would have to take care of again.

“Oh, was that dirty talk?”Jackson asked knowingly.

Youngjae could hear the smirk on his face, and he wanted to kick Jackson for being so bothersome. But he couldn’t be angry at him for long because the elder felt too good to lay next to and Youngjae was a sucker for cuddling.

Jackson kissed Youngjae’s shoulder, his chest pressed against the younger’s back as he caressed Youngjae’s body. “If you want to take a nap, you can. I’ll wake you up later.”

Youngjae liked the sound of that, since Jackson had really tired him out. He snuggled against Jackson’s body and his pillow and easily drifted off, feeling Jackson place kisses everywhere as sleep overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof Jacksonnn >.<
> 
> There is one more chapter left this isn't the last.


	8. Want More?

“Youngjae.” A voice whispered.

Youngjae's eyes fluttered open, and just in front of his face he was met with Jackson's face.

“Hello~” Jackson's said as Youngjae woke up, pressing a kiss to the youngers lips.

That really woke Youngjae up, his eyes widening a bit as he wasn't expecting it.

“J-Jackson?” Youngjae called, now recognizing the elder from the taste of his lips.

“BamBam and Mark brought back dinner. I didn't actually think you'd sleep this late, but I guess l really tired you out, huh?” Jackson informed the younger.

“Dinner?...” Youngjae mumbled.

“Yep. You hungry?” Jackson asked, his voice light and soft.

Youngjae nodded, sitting up and stretching. 

“Me too. Well, I'm hungry for food, and… something else…” Jackson trailed off, before capturing Youngjae's lips in his again.

Youngjae had just woken up yet was already feeling the heat grow between them. All the memories of what him and Jackson did earlier came back to his mind, and suddenly Youngjae's body felt hot again.

Jackson parted from Youngjae's lips, his eyes scanning the younger's body. “Sorry, you just look really good in my sweater…”

Youngjae furrowed his brows and looked down, suddenly realizing that he was wearing something unfamiliar.

“When did…?” Youngjae trailed off, just confused as to how he was wearing Jackson's clothes.

“You were sleeping naked, and even though it was amazing to look at, it wasn't amazing seeing you shiver, so I put you in one of my sweaters. You look nice in it.” Jackson complemented again.

“O-Oh... thanks…” Youngjae said a bit awkwardly, but thankful for the caring gesture.

“Put some pants on and come on. You don't want them stealing all the food, do you?” Jackson asked.

Youngjae quickly got up, knowing that the others would forget to save them some food if they don’t eat now. He threw on his pants from earlier, but soon felt a deep ache in his thighs and hips.

“J-Jackson…” Youngjae called, the elder looking up from his phone that he was occupied with at the sound of his name. “I… um… m-my legs…”

Jackson needed a few seconds to understand what Youngjae was trying to tell him, then he realized what was wrong. “Oh. Does it hurt?”

Youngjae nodded. He was able to walk, but he had a limp and it hurt quite a bit.

“Was I that rough? I thought I was pretty tame…” Jackson mumbled to himself as he stood up to help Youngjae.

“N-no, you weren’t rough… it’s just having my legs open for so long…” Youngjae said, not wanting Jackson to place the blame all on himself.

“Oh, it’ll pass. C'mere baby.” Jackson said, wrapping and arm around Youngjae's waists.

Youngjae was a bit caught off guard by the use of the pet name, but it sent tingles through his body, and he could feel Jackson’s strong arm holding him up. Jackson placed a kiss on Youngjae's cheek as he helped the younger walk, making him blush a bit from all of the loving gestures. The two headed down the hallway to the kitchen where everyone was already seated and eating.

“Oh there they are.” Jaebum said when the two walked in.

“I thought they were still fucking…” Mark said.

“Obviously they took a break. Look, Youngjae can't even walk on his own.” BamBam said, pointing out Youngjae's limp.

“We have time for more of that later, he just woke up.” Jackson stated.

Youngjae blushed a bit from the thought of doing more dirty things with Jackson. He didn’t want to think about it now, but with Jackson right next to him and the memories of earlier fresh in Youngjae’s mind, it was hard not to. Jackson and Youngjae joined the others at the table, grabbing their own plates and grabbing some food.

“Well now, Youngjae can’t tease me for last night anymore, because what I heard earlier was way more disruptive.” Mark said with a sly grin.

“W-Was it?” Youngjae asked, looking away from Mark.

“You were a bit… um... loud…” Jinyoung commented.

“A bit? They were  _ really _ loud!” BamBam said.

Youngjae looked down at his food, his cheeks a deep red color. He never knows how loud he actually is until the others tell him, but it’s not like he could help it.

“Stop embarrassing him, don’t act like you guys don’t get loud when doing it.” Jackson said.

“Shouldn’t we be asking him which of us he liked the best?” Yugyeom suggested, more interested in that.

“Well by the sound of it, Jackson probably was his favorite.” BamBam said.

“No guys, it’s not a competition. It’s just… releasing tension.” Jinyoung said, opposing the idea.

“What, are you scared Youngjae won’t chose you as the best?” Mark asked Jinyoung.

“What? No! I just… I couldn’t care less…” Jinyoung stated.

“That’s not what it seemed like when you had Youngjae against the wall yesterday…” Jackson said.

“S-Stop bringing that up Jackson, I didn’t do anything…” Jinyoung argued.

“That’s not what it looked like to me… I can’t believe you two were just talking with your lips centimeters away from each other…” Yugyeom said, earning a glare from Jinyoung.

“Wait, so you disobeyed the rules right after you thought I was?” Jaebum asked Jinyoung.

“No! I swear I didn’t do anything!” Jinyoung groaned, as no one seemed to believe him.

“He didn’t…” Youngjae said, resolving the situation.

“Well whatever, all I want to know is which one of us did you like best?” Mark asked, looking to Youngjae for an answer.

Everyone also turned to Youngjae, even those who wasn’t fond of asking him that question. Everyone was at least a tiny bit curious, so they all waited for an answer.

“G-Guys, I don’t really feel comfortable choosing, you were all good…” Youngjae said, feeling a bit weird saying that.

“Come on Youngjae, don’t you remember what we did right on that counter that had you drooling? Don’t you want more of that?” Mark asked, trying to make Youngjae choose him.

“Oh god, the counter?” Jaebum asked in disbelief.

“Mark we eat in here!” Jackson exclaimed.

“So what? A little counter sex doesn’t hurt anyone.” Mark said uncaringly.

“Well, all I know is that Youngjae definitely enjoys my blowjobs.” BamBam stated.

“Anyone can give a good blowjob Bam, that’s not special.” Yugyeom said.

BamBam looked at him offended. “My blowjobs are fantastic! You guys think I was blessed with these lips to not put them to good use?”

“Yeah right, they probably just get in the way.” Mark said.

“Well why don’t I get on my knees for you and you can see for yourself.” BamBam said, catching Mark off guard with his suddenly flirty attitude, the elder choking on his food.

“Ew…” Yugyeom said in response.

Mark was still coughing, his face turning red from being flustered and a lack of air.

“Anyway…” Jinyoung said, ignoring the chaotic scene in front of him. “You don’t have to pick Youngjae. You like separate things from all of us, so picking is kind of unfair for you and us anyway.”

“I didn’t really want to pick anyway…” Youngjae said, feeling relieved that he didn’t have to.

“I agree. But what we do need to know is if this is a one time thing or not.” Jaebum said.

“Well, that’s his choice.” Jackson stated, glancing at Youngjae.

“Youngjae, did you genuinely enjoy, the week?” Mark asked once he’d stopped choking.

Youngjae hesitantly nodded, a bit embarrassed to admit that he liked everything. “I liked all of it…”

“That’s good…” Jaebum said with a happy grin.

“But, do you want to do it again? Is having all of us something you really want?” Jinyoung asked.

“It’s kinda weird though, isn’t it?” Yugyeom asked.

“It is, but everyone basically fucks everyone at this point, it doesn’t mean anything.” BamBam said.

“Is that really how it is? Have you all just been… blowing off steam with each other?” Youngjae asked, being new to all of this.

“Yeah, basically. We don’t like doing it together, like, having group sex...” BamBam started off.

“Like an orgy. No orgies, that’s really weird for us all.” Mark clarified.

“Yeah, we don’t do those. But, when you and someone else is horny or stressed or maybe a bit of both, we just go off and take care of it together.” Jinyoung explained.

“But is that something you want to be apart of? I mean, we have preferences when it comes to each other. Like, I’d fuck Jinyoung and Mark, but I’d never do anything with Gyeomie...” Jackson said, getting an offended look from Yugyeom.

“What’s wrong with me? I’m totally fuckable!” Yugyeom argued.

“...Anyway…” Jaebum continued where Jackson left off, ignoring Yugyeom. “... Jackson’s point is, some of us only like doing things with specific members, but all of us like doing things with you. So we need to make sure that you’re okay with having all six of us to your disposal.”

“How could he not be okay with that? If I had six guys dying to fuck me, I’d totally be down for it!” Mark exclaimed.

“You’d want them to fill every hole you have, cockslut.” BamBam said, yelping when Mark kicked him under the table.

“Hey, some people enjoy being called that, so don’t use it as an offensive name.” Jinyoung warned BamBam.

“Oh, Mark is the type to enjoy it. You don’t understand how loud he gets when you call him names.” Jackson said.

“Shut the hell up! Why are you telling them all that!? It’s private and embarrassing…” Mark said, a blush coloring his face.

Youngjae was a bit surprised at hearing that. He seemed to be learning more and more about Mark everyday.

“Anyway.” Jaebum said loudly, snapping everyone’s attention back to him. “Youngjae, do you want to continue this, or not?”

Youngjae thought about it for a bit, even though he knew his answer already. He thoroughly enjoyed every moment that he had spent with each member. Even with his shy personality trait, all of them brought out a deeper side of Youngjae that he’d never explored, and he loved every second of it. He wanted to learn more about himself and about what he liked, and he wanted to enjoy himself while doing so. If he could easily do that with the closest people around him, then why not?

“I want to. I want to continue it.” Youngjae said confidently.

“S-Seriously?” BamBam asked, a smile working it’s way onto his face.

Youngjae nodded, and it seemed like everyone let out a sigh of relief. It seemed that they all wanted to continue having intimate nights with Youngjae, and they were all glad that he didn’t mind doing it.

“Well then, I’m first.” Mark said, already marking his spot.

“What?” Yugyeom asked.

“He said he wants to keep doing it right? Well, I’m calling first. After dinner Youngjae okay?” Mark said, already setting a time.

Youngjae didn't expect that, a bit flustered. “Uh, w-wait…”

“No, I think I should be first. It’s been the longest  amount of time since I’ve last been with Youngjae.” Jaebum said, trying to be fair.

“Well, I’m sorry to break it to you all, but I already made plans with Youngjae. Tomorrow, he’s mine all day, so you guys should go find something to occupy yourselves with while we have fun.” Jinyoung stated, winking at Youngjae when their eyes met.

“What? Is that true?” BamBam asked Youngjae.

Youngjae slowly nodded, remembering Jinyoung promising their date in bed tomorrow. His cheeks burned a bright pink, feeling a bit embarrassed about it.

“Well that’s tomorrow. Remember, I still have him today, so none of you can touch him at all. Come on Youngjae, we need to get round 2 and 3 in before these guys steal you from me.” Jackson said, dragging Youngjae back to his bedroom.

“W-Wait, round 2? And 3? I didn’t even finish my dinner… J-Jackson…” Youngjae struggled against the elders tight grip, unprepared to be torn apart again by Jackson.

Youngjae knew at that moment that these next few days would probably be eventful. As he was being dragged back to Jackson’s room, he could hear the others in the kitchen fighting for who’s turn it is next. Youngjae didn’t know the others had wanted him this bad, and he suddenly felt loved and wanted. It was sort of a weird situation, but he was glad to have these 6 other people wanting to please him in anyway possible. And he was pleased.  _ Very _ pleased.

And Youngjae was even more pleased when Jackson pinned him to his bed and made another mess of the younger under him, like the others would be doing endlessly for the next few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Yoyngjae has enough dick to last him for months (oops my finger slipped XD)
> 
> THIS was a smutty mess but if you love smut and messiness then I hope you liked this one!!! This was just something I wrote for fun because my other stories have relationship issues and stuff, I just wanted to write something crazy and fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary v.s. Tags
> 
> Summary: What the fuck is this about?
> 
> Tags: OH YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT ;)


End file.
